Fast Woman, Delicious Man
by BCDW
Summary: Piper is a twenty seven year old woman who's life is going downhill until she meets a man who changes everything, and there is nothing she can do when true love is involved... A yet another PiperLeo story. No magic.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own charmed (Yada yada yada...)**

**Hey everyone, this is another charmed fic of mine that I hope you will all enjoy, cause I have great plans for it. It is rated PG-13, just so there won't be any misunderstandings.**

**Summery: Piper is a twenty seven year old woman who's life is going downhill until she meets a man who changes her life, and there is nothing she can do when true love is involved..****. A yet another PiperLeo story. (No magic).**

**Here it goes... Please R&R.**

**_Chapter 1_**

**One Gloomy Day**

Piper Halliwell was flung on her peach color couch with Ronald, a little black dog she found on her doorstep a few days previously.

Elvis Costello was singing "She" in the background for what was probably the twentieth time that evening.

As the song came to end, she once again pressed "Play", and "She" started all over again.

Piper was finishing her third beer when her younger sister Phoebe came in -once again, whithout knocking- and appeared infront of her.

"Oh no..." Phoebe frowned.

"What?" Piper asked innocently.

"Not that song again! It is the third time in six months I hear it! What was it this time?" Phoebe asked as she squeezed herself next to Piper on the couch, making Piper shift a little.

"Why do you just assume that something happened?" Piper asked, annoyed.

"Because every time Elvis is singing "She" in your apartment it means that you either got fired, or got dumped by your boyfriend." Phoebe said.

Hell, she was right.

"I scored didn't I? So which one is it?" She asked.

"Both." Piper muttered.

"That's a new one." Phoebe said, looking taken aback.

"Yeah, well, that's what happens when you date your boss."

There was a silense while Elvis was singing the last phenomenal "She!..." in the song and Phoebe angrily pressed 'Off' on the CD player.

"What did you do that for?" Piper exclaimed.

"I used to like that song you know, you are giving Elvis a bad reputation."

"I don't care. I listen to that when I am dpressed-"

"I noticed..."

"-and I feel like he is saying all those great things about me." Piper said defensively.

"Right, whatever. So what happned? Did what's his name leave you high and dry?"

"Nathan dumped me in a resturant. A PUBLIC place! How pathatic is that?? Just so I won't be able to make a fuss out of it." Piper said angrily. "Want a beer?"

"No. So what was his exuse?"

"No sex."

"How long have you been dating?" Pheobe asked, looking suddenly very interested.

"A little over a month. I don't know, I just didn't feel like it."

"So he left you because you didn't sleep with him?" Phoebe asked the obvious.

"Pretty much."

"Bastard. It's a good thing it's over, he is no good."

"Too true. Only now I am jobless, which means no money, and no money means I can't pay my bills, and that means I can't pay for this apartment," Piper complaind, and would have continued if Phoebe wouldn't have stopped her.

"What is so good about this apartment? You live in the sixth floor and the elevator is freeking out of order!"

"So? A little sport here and there never hurt anybody. And you still live in the manor." Piper said in defence, popping another beer.

"I think you've had enough." Phoebe said, grabbing the beer from Piper.

"You don't even know how much I've had!" Piper protested, trying to fish her beer back from Phoebe.

"Doesn't matter, I know it is enough." Pheobe put the bottle on the table infront of them away from Piper. "And I don't like you cracking up like that, you are supposed to be the sensible one out of us three sisters."

"And where was I when you decided that?"

"Good Question." Phoebe said, and then her eyes drifted off to Ronald, who was hiding from Phoebe on Piper's other side.

"I cannot believe you still have that rat in here!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"I thought you liked dogs."

"I did, until I met Mister 'I need a shower and now' here. He looks like you found him in a garbage can."

"He does not! And his name is Ronald, and for your knowledge- he does not like people insulting him." Piper steted, then looked down at Ronald who was looking angrily at Phoebe. "See?" Piper said, pointing at the dog.

"You are cracking up." Phoebe said, looking suddenly concerned at Piper.

"No, I am not. I just have a shitty life."

"Oh, stop it Piper. That's it, me you and Prue are having a gils' night out tomorrow."

"Ok." That couldn't hurt...

"And we find you a new date." Phoebe continued.

"Don't push it Phoebe. I am still recovering from Nathen. He just dumped me today, remember?"

"So? It's not like you actually care about him. You are upset because you don't have a job anymore."

Phoebe was right, Piper realized. It's the job she is grieving about. Which is ridiculous.

"Remind me to never, under any circumstances, go out with my boss. Ever." Piper said.

"Deal."

"Unless it's Elvis Costello."

After Phoebe left, Piper took a long shower, letting the hot water wash over all the bad mamories of how Nathan said-

"You just don't put enough effort into this relationship... I think I am the only one working here..."

Right, Piper thought, working on getting her into bed.

Looser.

Bastard.

She needed Elvis.

Piper got out of the shower, and after getting into her pj's she got into her warm bed, pressed 'Play', and with the song she started thinking of her life.

"She may be the face I can't forget  
The trace of pleasure or regret  
May be my treasure or the price I have to pay  
She may be the song that summer sings  
May be the chill that autumn brings  
May be a hundred different things  
Within the measure of a day....."

Piper felt something soft next to her, and saw Ronald cluching into a ball and getting comfertable against her stomach.

"You'd never leave me, will you? Ronald?"

Ronald moand, and Piper took that as a no.

"Of course you won't. You are a loyal dog, not like all the men I have been dating..." Piper started babbling, then realized she is talking to a dog who probably doesn't give a damn, and stopped.

She decided that tomorrow she is finding a job, (preferably on where her boss is a woman, rather then a man), and start getting somewhere in life.

She was hitting twently eight, close to thirty, and had no life what so ever.

Prue, her older sister, has been married for six years now, has an adorible five year old son, and lives with her wonderfull husbend (a little geeky, but that's besides the point...) in a NORMAL house, and not some lousy apartment.

Even Phoebe has had a stable boyfriend for a year now.

Piper needed to do something with her life, and fast. She still wanted kids in the future, and the clock is ticking.

That's it, tomorrow, her life is about to change, Piper decided.

But she didn't know how much...

**AN: Well? What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Either way, please review. And if any of you are worried about Leo not appearing in this chapter, I can promise you he will in the next one... **


	2. The New Job

**AN: Wow, that was sure enough reviews for me to continue... Thank you all so much! I don't want to write you each a personal thank you cause that would be too much babbling from my side, so I'll just do this:**

**Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you Thank you, Thank you, Thank you....!!! Ok, and now that I got that out of the way, on with the story:**

_Chapter 2_

OoO **The New Job** OoO

"Why are you doing this to yoursef?" Prue asked Piper when the three sisters were out on lunch in a nice restaurant down town the next day.

"What are you talking about?" Piper asked back, sticking her fork in the salad in front of her, knowing exactly what Prue was talking about.

"You live in that old apartmant, you date egoistic guys that have a 'No Commitments' sighn on their foreheads, you always work as a secretary... I mean, you could be a great desiner married to a wonderful guy if you only wanted! You spent years in college studying interior disine, and look at you! working as a damn secretary." Prue said.

"She is right you know." Phoebe agreed.

Piper sighed, and put her fork down, no longer hungry.

"I know, I know. But until that happens, and I become a 'great desiner married to a wonderful guy' I have to work as a damn secretary, because I need the money." Piper said.

"That's it. You're hopeless. You are willing to help anyone who asks you to, but you can't help yourself." Prue said, frowning.

"Ok. That's enough psychology on me for today, just because you are a psychologist doesn't mean you can use it against your sisters. How's lil' Harry doing?" Piper asked, knowing that asking Prue about her son would distract her from what they were tlaking about, and she was right.

"Oh, Tomas bought him this adorible bike, and Harry was so exsited about it..." Prue went on about her son, and later complaned about the horrible new woman working at his preschool.

It took Piper less then two days to find a new job, which was the fastest she has ever done before.

With a new job starting on monday, once again as a secretary at a place called 'Wyatt investigations'. It was owned by two brothers (so much for having a woman boss...) who were doing private ditective stuff, which Piper knew nothing about but she did know how to be a good secretary which was enough.

On sunday, the night before she was going on her new job, Piper rejected her friends when they called her to meet them at their usual club, and stayed home to spend the night with Ronald and do some art.

She put one of Elvis Consello's CD's in the CD player, and set down to start painting.

Somehow, she anded up painting the wall with huge leaves, and by two in the morning one of the walls was looking like the most beautiful jungle.

Piper put down the brush in her hand and stepped back to look at what she has done.

"Well? Ronald? What do you think, Ha?" She smiled as Elvis was starteing to sing "I wanna be loved", and went to take a shower, Elvis's words still singing in her head.

"Why must I be so lonely?  
When so many people pass me by  
I've been waiting for oh so long now  
And yet I'm unable to answer why  
I can't be made to give up now  
Can you find room for me  
in your heart somehow?  
I wanna be loved  
I just wanna be loved..."

When she got out of the shower she took one last look at the beautiful wall, wandering why hasn't she ever done this before, and went to bed, with Ronald once again cuddling next to her and the two fell asleep.

The next morning, Piper woke up at six and realized that she should have gone to bed much earlyer last night, because she was on the verge of falling asleep again.

She took a quick shower, dressed up in her best business suit, pulled her hair up in a nice knot, and filled hersef with coffee.

On her way out, she stopped to look at herself in the mirror.

The suit was gray but not boring, and her hair was shiny and clean.

Not her best, but good enough.

---OoO---

Across town, In a building labeled "Wyatt Investigation", Leo Wyatt, the eldest of the two Wyatt brothers, walked into his office and closed the door behind him.

He dumped himself on his chair, and looked around at his expensive office.

He loosened his tie a bit, as someone came in.

"The hot redhead called again." James, Leo's younger brother said as he set in a chair across from Leo and threw a file on his desk.

"Who?" Leo asked.

"Mrs. Kelly, the histerical one who thinks her husbend is cheeting on her."

"Oh. Stop giving our clients nicknames, I can't follow." Leo said, opening the file and looking through it.

"Ant the crazy dude who thinks his son is out to get him called too."

"Ok. Tell me what's going on with the big cases." Leo said, and listened as his brother as he talked.

After Leo was updated and sighned a few papers, he looked over at the empty spot on his desk where there should have been coffee.

"When's the new secretary coming?" Leo asked.

"Today. I told her to come at eight." James said, getting up.

"Good. She's not old is she? Because if she is anything like Mrs. Morrison..."

"No worries, she is twenty seven. My age." James said and grinned.

"Don't you smile like that! You know the rules, no sleeping with the employees." Leo said.

That was when Ms. Dobbs came in.

"Good morning Mr. Wyatt." She said, ignoring completely his younger brother.

"Indeed a good morning, Ms. Dobbs." Leo said.

"I have Lasly Granner's case done. His partner confessed." She said.

"Good. One less thing to worry about." Leo said, as his brother and Ms. Dobbs, who has been working for the company sinse it started, and had a crush on Leo for ten years left.

He leaned back in his chair, praparing himself for a long day of work when Ms. Dobbs peaked in again.

"Yes?"

"The secretary is here." She said, looking a little annoyed for some reason, and when the secretary walked in he knew why.

She was wearing the most beauiful gray suit he has ever seen, and her skirt covered her legs only a little over her knees, revealing great legs.

Then he looked up at her brown eyes and her beautiful hair which was pulled up, and he emagined how long would it be if it would have been down... he had a weekness for women with long hair.

Then he stood up and shook her hand.

"Hello, welcome to Wyatt investigation, we are glad to have you."

"And I am glad to be here." Piper said.

"Have a seat," Leo said, and set down himself.

"Well, Ms..." Leo thought. He didn't know her name. Damn.

"Halliwell. Piper Halliwell." She said, still smiling.

"Ms. Halliwell, you've spoken with my brother two days ago, and he said you were good for the job. Have you worked as a secretary before?"

"For the past two years."

"Good. You're desk is right infront of my door, and James's office is right next to mine. I see you've allready met Mrs. Dobbs, and Mr. Girdy should be here soon. Also Mr. Raymond will be here only next week, so you will meet him then."

Piper nodded to show she was following.

God, she was hot.

He shook his head to shrug the thought away.

If she wasn't his worker, he would have stood up and asked her to go to bed with him.

Maybe he should fire her.

He remembered the horrible sex he had with his girlfriend the previous night, and knew it was his falt.

Alison just wasn't the one, he thought, and decided that tonight he is breaking up with her.

Then he remembered where he was and said;

"Very well then. Now, I need you to upload on the computer all the appointments and data from the files you'll find in your desk and in the room all the way down the hall." He said.

She looked at him confused, so he added;

"You see, our old secretary was... old fashioned, if you know what I mean. She didn't like computers all that much."

Piper smiled, understanding, and Leo would have given her twenty dollars if she would smile again like that.

But she didn't, she just said;

"Alright, let me know if you need anything, and I've noticed you didn't have your coffee yet so I'll have that done too." She said, and he wanted to kiss her.

"Thank you, you're a hero. And take your time with the files, there are lots of them, no need to hurry." He said, and with a nod she walked out.

Piper Halliwell. Well, hopefully she was as good a secretary as she looked.

He smiled, then reminded himself he had lots of work waiting for him, and started another exhausting day.

**AN: Ok, I know there isn't much excitement so far, and it's just kinda getting to know the characters... but I promise you, this is going to get a lot more interesting soon. So dont forget to R&R! Thanx.**


	3. That Woman is Something Else

**_Chapter 3_**

OoO **That Woman is Something Else... **OoO

Her desk was nice, The computer was slow, but she decided it was not her concern and started uploading the appointments like Mr. Wyatt has told her to.

She thought for a moment about Mr. Wyatt.

Thos perfect cheekbones he hand, and that messy send blond hair made him look very sexy.

He wasn't as hot as Nathan, but he was defiantly a beautiful man.

The kind that grows on you.

She leaned forward in her chair so she could see him through the half open door of his office when someone spoke to her from behind.

"Hey, Piper."

She looked up to see James, smiling his boyish smile at her.

He was a less mature version of his older brother, his hair looked the same as Leo's but not quite as sexy.

"Hello." She said, smiling politely

"Haven't seen you coming in. Everything working for you Ok?"

"Yes." She said.

"Great." He flashed her another smile, and walked off to his office.

James was her age, she remembered him saying. She started guessing how old might Leo have been, and decided that probably not over thirty.

With a smile like his, he was probably married with three kids.

She looked through his appointments to see if there might be something like 'Lunch with the kids', but all she found was 'Dinner with Alison'. If that was a first name then it couldn't be one of the clients… his wife maybe.

She got back to typing when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Piper?" She heard Nathan's voice say. Damn Nathan.

"Yes? What do you want Nathan?"

"What do you mean? Where are you? It's not like you to be late for work." He said, and Piper swore to herself that if he was standing in front of her she would kick him where it hurts.

"Nathan, you fired me." She said, exasperated.

"What? Did I ever tell you you were fired?"

"Um, no. But I kind of guessed that when you said that I won't move to the next level in our relationship, meanind I have to move in with you and sleep with you of course."

"That is NOT what I meant!" He exclaimed.

"Right. What did you mean then?" She asked, while writing 'Nathan' On a sheet of papter in front of her, then putting lagre bold lines through the name.

"I meant exactly what I said! You were treating me worse then that hideous dog you found!"

"Excuse me? Don't you dare insult Ronald." Piper said, writing Ronald's name and putting a heart around it. Then adding another line across 'Nathan'.

"Ok Piper, whatever. I don't have time to argue with you. You need to come to work and NOW." He said, and Piper wanted to scream 'GO TO HELL!', but said;

"No. It doesn't work that way. You dumped me, so don't expect me to come to work like nothing ever happened."

"Damn in Piper, Don't do this to me! I need you at work."

"Sorry, I already have a new job."

"Oh, please Piper, what other job could you already find in a few days..."

"At Wyatt Investigations, which by the way where I am now, so I have to go, I am working you know..."

"Piper!"

"Have a nice life..." She said, somethig she has been saying to every boyfriend she had for the last three years, after what happened...

When she hung up he rang again but she shut it, not willing to listen.

Here she was, running from another relationship... But she can't fall for a guy, not ever again. She doesn't want the same that happened three years ago...

"So my guess is Nathan is your ex-boyfriend, and Ronald is your lover?" She heard Leo's deep voice behind her that got her out of her trance and turned to see him looking down at where she wrote the names.

"I don't believe listening to private phone calls is nice." She said, covering the names with her hand.

"But I am right, aren't I?" He said, smiling.

"Well, if you must know; Nathan is my ex-boyfriend and boss, and Ronald is my dog."

"Oh" He looked taken aback.

"Yes." Piper couldn't hide her smile. "Did you need me to do anything?"

"Right, I need you to look in the newspapers through January 1988 and see if you can find anything about a murder of a middle aged woman by the name of Julia Scarlet Carliyan." He said, and put a file on Piper's desk with the woman's name and some pictures.

"Ok." She started looking through the file, closing her eyes when there were piccturs of the woman's body.

"And also, tonight at eight one of the clients- Mr. Jackson, is seposed to call, but I will be out with my girlfriend so tell him he can come tomorrow at noon like we schedualed."

So he wasn't marrie after all...

"Ok." She said, writing the name down. "Anything else?"

"One thing. The coffee you gave me was really good. How did you make it?"

Piper smiled.

"I had your coffee when I was here last week for the job interview, and what you have here is not legal. It tasted like mud."

"Thank you for being honnest... I think."

"So I bought my own and through your's away." She said, gathering the file in her hands back into a pile.

"Ms. Dobbs loves that coffee. That is why we had to go on drinking it for all these years."

"Well, that's too bad for Ms. Dobbs then. Now, you'll have to excuse me..." And with a smile, she got up and walked down the hall where they kept the old newspapers, knowing very well that Leo's eyes were following her.

--OoO--

That woman is something else... Leo thought as he watched her disappear down the hall.

That ex of her must be crazy to let her go.

"What a woman, ha?" He heard his brother say from behing him.

"James..."

"What? She's hot, I know you think that. Especially after Ms. Morison..."

"James, you are not to sleep with Ms. Halliwell."

"Who said I was going to?"

"I know that look in your eyes. You are having dirty thoughts about her as we speak." Leo said, looking at his younger brother accusingly.

"So? A man can fantasize..."

"No he can't. Go back to work, and don't you dare stare at her ass. Because I know you will. So glue your eyes together and do some work."

"Yes, oh smart one, anything you say." James said in a mocking voice, and walked away to his office.

At about six that evening, Ms. Dobbs walked into Leo's office with a mug in her hand.

"What the hell happened with the coffee??"

"What? Oh, right, the coffee. Don't you like it?" Leo tried.

"It tastes like mud." Dobbs spat.

Leo couldn't help but smile, rememberint the same exact words coming out of Piper's mouth, yet sounding so much different... Hot.

"Um, well, Ms. Halliwell thought we should, um, try something new. She kind of through the old one away. But all with good intentions, of course." He hurried to add for Piper's sake.

"I cannot believe this! She's hardly been here a day and already she is taking over! That woman is no good news I am telling you."

Oh, yes she is. Leo thought briefly.

"Aren't you going to do something about it?" Ms. Dobbs asked, awaiting a positive answer.

"I like the new coffee." He said, thinking; 'I like the new secretary.'

Ms. Dobbs frowned, and walked out.

Shaking his head, Leo went back to his endless work.

--OoO--

"I can't believe you are doing this to me!!" Alison exclaimed.

They were out in a fancy resturant where Leo took her, in hopes of a nice and peaceful break-up.

He just told her "We are simply not ment to each other..." And she almost blew up.

"I am sorry that I am doing this, believe me I don't like it anymore then you do, but we can't keep ignoring the fact that we are too different in so many ways... It's just not working out anymore." He said carefully.

"I thought you were going to propose!"

"What?"

"I was going to say 'Yes'!"

"Alison, I am sorry, really, I am." He said.

"The hell you are! How can you do this to me?!"

"Keep you voice down, please..."

"All my friends are married and pregnant! I want kids too!"

"So do I, but I am not the right man for you, and you are not for me. I'm sorry."

Before he knew it she slapped him across the face and stood up almost triping the table, then rushed out of the restaurant, all eyes on her.

So much for a 'Nice and peaceful break-up'.

Yeah, right.

A confused waiter walked up to him with a questioning look, staring at the empty seat across from Leo.

"Champagne?"

**AN: Once again, thank you for your reviews wich I very much appreciate, and hope to here more from all of you about this chapter. I don't know if you've noticed, but Piper is literally running away from all her relationships... Why? in one of the upcoming chapters you'll find out... **

**Next chapter: "Ex-Boyfriend Gone Crazy".**


	4. Ex Boyfriend Gone Crazy

**_Chapter 4_**

OoO **Ex-Boyfriend Gone Crazy** OoO

When Piper walked into the building the next day she bumped into Mr. Girdy, another one of the investigators working for the Wyatt brothers.

He was somewhere in his early forties, Piper guessed.

She wondered if he actually believed people think that horrible wig he had on was real.

He smiled as he saw her.

"Can I help you?" He asked politly, and Piper decided she was going to give him a chance before she would decide she officially dislikes him.

"I am the new secretary." She said, smiling back.

He shook her hand, obviously pleased with the new information.

"I am John Girdy, call me Joe."

"Piper Halliwell. Call me however you please."

He smiled even widely, and said;

"I like you, you good at your job?"

"I guess you'll have to decide on that now won't you?"

Ok, NOW she officially disliked him.

When James came in she gave him his coffee, which he thanked for, then Ms. Dobbs came, and she gave her coffee as well, although she wasn't as greatfull.

"I got my eye on you, just so you know." She said, eyeing Piper suspiciously.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play games with me, I know what you're up to." She continued, looking down at the coffee infront of her like it was toxic.

"Right... Enjoy your coffee, Ms. Dobbs." Piper said and hurried out of her room.

Leo was the last one to come in, and she couldn't help but notice the red mark on his left cheek.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"I ended the relationship with my girlfriend." He said, quite miserably.

"Ouch."

"No kidding. I took her to a fancy restaurant and she thought I was going to propose."

"You dumped her in a restaurant??" She asked, remembering how horrible it was with Nathan.

"Yes. Why?"

"I would slap you again." She said, looking right into his gray eyes.

Demn, those were some nice gray eyes.

"Why would you say that? What's wrong with breaking up in a restaurant?"

"That is the most discusting thing you could do. I bet she tried to shout at you but you shut her up."

"Well, not exactly shut her up..."

"Right. Let me give you an advise- Do not ever dump a girlfriend in a restaurant. It's just not fair." Piper said, and pulled out some papers from her table.

"This is what I found from the newspapers yesturday, there really isn't much."

Leo looked through them.

"It's more then I expected. Thank you."

Piper smiled, and he gave her a paper he was holding with telephone numbers on them.

"Could you call these people and ask them the questions that are on the back? It has to do with that woman's murder." He said.

"Sure."

She did as he asked after he left, and she was talking to a woman who appeared to be a close friend with the murdered woman, when the doors from the elevator opened to reveal none other then Nathan.

What the hell was he doing here?

"Excuse me, Ms. Harrison, let me call you back in a few minutes." She said inot the phone and hung up just as a furious Nathan walked up to her desk.

"I can't believe this. You actually went out and found a new job? Ok, fine, you proved your point. Now it's time to come back to work."

"I AM at work. You better bo find a new secretary." Piper said, pretanding she is typing something to show him she is ignoring him.

"I don't haave time for this. Take your things and I'll go tell you 'new' boss you quit."

"Don't you dare!" She called, getting up.

"Piper, you are coming with me, so stop arguing and thake your stuff, or I will take them for you." There was something is his voice that alarmed her, he was truly very upset she left... Then suddenly he caught her wrist and his voice became even louder, if possible.

"NOW!"

"No! Let go of me! I am not going enywhere with you."

Ms. Dobbs came out of her office.

"What in the world is going on here?!" She asked, looking from Piper to Nathan.

"Nothing, we were just leaving. She quits." He said, pulling her away from the table.

"No! I dont want to quit, let me go already, you're hurting me!" She tried to get out of his grip but his strong hand kept pulling.

"Hey!" She heard Leo's voice from behind her, and Nathan stopped to look at him, without leaving his hold of her wrist.

"You need to find a new secretary, she is working for me." Nathan told him, and grabbed her purse from the table, then headed for the way out still pulling her with him.

"I don't work for you Nathan, I work here now... Let me go already!"

"Hey! You heard the woman, let her go." Leo said, and when Nathan didn't obay he got a hold of his shoulder and yanked him to the side, letting Piper slip away from him Nathan.

She helt her hurting wrist, then looked up to see Nathan and Leo face to face.

Nathan looked like a crazy monky next to the taller, maturer and sexyer Leo.

"Now get out, you are not welcome here." Leo said, grabbing her purse away from Nathan, then letting him go.

A furious Nathan turned back to look at Piper.

"This is not over yet, you'll be hearing from me." He said angrily, and hurried out of the building.

She never saw him that way before, and it was unclear to her why did he want her to come back and work for him so badly if he broke up with her... Sure there were thousends of secretarys better then her out there...

"Are you ok?" She felt Leo's pleasing hand on her shoulder and looked up to see his eyes gazing at her.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that..." She said, feeling completely embarrassed having her ex come screaming like that into the building. That would sure get her fired in no time...

"That was Nathan? Your ex?"

"And I am glad he is. He's never acted this way before." She said doubtfully.

"Are you sure he is sane?" Leo asked, seriously.

"I don't know." She said, and again looked down the hall to where Nathan has disappeared.

"You might want to put some cold water on that wrist." He said, looking down at it.

"OK."

"Stay away from this guy, he can be pretty aggrassive."

She nodded, then forced a thankful smile.

"Thank you." And with that, she headed to the lady's.

The last thing she heard was Ms. Dobbs behind her telling Leo- "You see that? I told you she was just more trouble."

--OoO--

Leo went back to his office after telling Ms. Dobbs that is was't Ms. Halliwells fault.

He set down on his chair and called the guards downstairs telling them not to let Nathan in next time he comes before they talk to him.

That guy was completely out of his mind.

When the phone rand he picked it up to hear Alison's mother's voice. Danm.

"Leo Wyatt, you have some guts, boy." Mrs. Millar said.

"Hello, Mrs. Millar." He said, too tired to argue.

"Don't you hello me! How dare you leave my daughter like that??"

"I am sorry, but I don't believe this is any of your business." He said as politely as possible.

"Of course it is! You go back and apoligize, or it will be the biggest mistake in your life."

"I don't believe it will. Goodbye, and again, I am sorry." He said, and hung up before she could say anything else.

when the phone rang again seconds later he picked it up and said;

"I really think you shouldn't be talking for your daughter."

"What?" He heard an unfamiliar man say, and realised it was definatly not Mrs. Millar.

"I apologise, you've reached Wyatt Investigations; I will let you talk to my secretary to make an appointment." He said.

"I don't want to talk to Piper; It's you I want to talk with." And then Leo realized that the voice belonged to Nathan.

"Yes, can I help you?" Leo asked patiently.

"Look, I am sorry for the way I acted a few minutes ago, but she is only working for you to make me mad, and I know she will quit sooner of later, so why don't you make it easyer for us both and fire her."

"Sorry, but I will mosnt definatly not fire her, she has been a good secretary for the two days she's been here and I don't have one logical reason to fire her." And because she is so much fun to look at, he added quietly.

"Goodbye." He said, once again putting the phone down before Nathan could say anything else.

As Leo walked out of his office towards James's, Piper smiled at him, then went back to typing, and he thought maybe he should change some rules.

Like the one saying you can't date with the employees.

He stopped and walked up to her desk, waiting for her to notice him.

When she finally looked up he smiled at the shiny brown eyes, and said;

"What would you say we go for a cup of coffee after work?"

For a moment he thought she would refuse, but then a smile curved her lips.

"Sure, sounds great." She said.

Definatly great.

Now he just had to figure out how to explane this to James...


	5. Dating the Boss, Again

_**Chapter 5**_

OoO **Dating the boss, again** OoO

Ok, so she knew it was probably a bad idea, but who can say no to that smile of his?

She remembered herself promising she wasn't going to date her boss... but this wasn't a date, just a cup of coffee after work.

She diled Phoebe's number to cancel their movie night.

"Hey Piper." Phoebe's voice came.

"Hi, how's it going?"

"Good. How's the new job?"

"It was good... until Nathan came here and tried to drag me back to his company. Literally." Piper said.

"Are you kidding?

"Nope."

"What did you do?"

"Mr. Wyatt saved the day."

"Really? Tell me more about this Mr. Wyatt then..."

"He is my boss. One of the Wyatt brothers, the older on. The hot one too. Listen, I'll have to cancel tonight with you... I am having a cup of coffee with him."

"Oh, no you're not. Don't you dare date your boss again, you'll breakup with him and you'll be jobless, and moreover, I'll be hearing Elvis singing 'She' in a month." Phoebe hurried to say.

"First of all, I will not be dating him. And secondly, why do you rush to assume we will break up so soon?"

"Oh, come on Piper, you haven't had a relationship longer then a month since what happened to Luke and..." Then Phoebe stopped herself, and Piper gasped at his name.

"Oh no, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to be such an ass hole..." Phoebe started apologizing.

"No, its ok, you are right." Piper said with sudden realization.

"Listen, you go on your date and have a great time with your boss. I got to go, bye..."

"Bye." Piper said, and Phoebe hung up before Piper could say it was NOT a date.

Ok, so maybe it was KIND of a date... Piper thought as she sat across from Leo, two empty mugs of coffee in front of her.

"So she just kicked you out?" Piper asked, a smile across her face.

"Yep. And you say men are nasty." He said, looking accusingly into her eyes.

"Well, that Marry of yours was one of a kind, then. Most women don't kick their man out the door, telling them they are "below her". Especially not to a man like you." Piper said, and the words came out as she thought them, unable to control them.

"Men like me ha? And what kind of a man am I?"

Oh, what the hell.

"You are... mysterious, controlling- but not too much, the sexy kind of way." She said, the words rolling, and her lips smiling.

"So I am a sexy kind of a man?" He asked, waiting for a positive answer.

Piper smirked at him, but said nothing, and he didn't push it.

"And you decided that from two days you have known me?" he asked, and that made her blush, but Piper never blushes for too long.

"Well, if you are so smart, why don't you tell me what do you think about ME."

"You have beautiful legs."

"Excuse me?" She said wide eyed as a giggle escaped from her.

"Hey, you asked what I think about you, I was just being honest."

"Well, let me tell you something. Take it as an advice; you never go and tell a girl she has beautiful legs. Now you are not so mysterious anymore, which means not sexy."

"So I am sexy?"

"Not anymore."

"You, are one tricky lady." He said.

"Oh no, you are the tricky one. I can't believe I am on a date with you, I was supposed to never date my boss again."

"So we are on a date?" He said, taking pleasure in every word, Piper could tell.

"We weren't, until you made that comment about my legs."

He laughed.

A laugh that makes a woman want to kiss him, no man should have the right to laugh this way, he reminded her so much of...

The smile on her face disappeared as she remembered Luke. No, Luke was gone, she told herself, but saw Luke sitting in front of her, charming her with his smile...

"Piper?" She heard Leo said, and noticed he wasn't laughing anymore.

"Ha?" She said, still confused with the painful flashback she just got.

"I don't know, you just kind of blacked out for a second there."

"I did? Sorry. What were you saying?"

"Nothing." He said.

Piper looked at him closely, telling herself this was NOT Luke, there will never be one like Luke again.

"You want ice-cream?"

"Ha?"

"You want ice-cream? You know, that cold yummy stuff people eat." He said.

"Oh, sorry. No, thanks."

"Ok, too bad, I'll be eating alone then."

That brought a smile back to her face.

"No way, mister."

"I thought so." He said, getting up.

"Wait! Aren't you going to ask me which kind I want?"

"Nope." He said, and walked off with a smile.

He came back with two chocolate ice-creams.

Her favorite kind.

"How did you know?"

"Know what?" He asked innocently, placing an ice-cream in front of her.

"Know which kind I wanted."

"Oh, that's easy." He said, starting to eat.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You are a chocolate kind of a woman."

Piper considered this.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She said.

"Take it as you'd like. Eat; your ice-cream is melting."

He sure had an interesting way to charm a woman, but it worked. One bit too well, which was not a good sign.

She didn't want a relationship with him, and now not just because he was her boss, which was a good enough reason as it is, but also because the memories he brought back were just too damn painful.

He took her home in his car, and as they got to her building she walked out and he walked out after her.

"You live here?" He asked, looking up at the old building.

Not too impressive, Piper thought.

"You don't sound too charmed."

"I'm not." He said simply.

He walked her up to her sixth floor apartment, which was very impressive, some others haven't gotten more then to the third, and he was hardly even panting.

"Well, this is it." She said, standing by the door to her apartment.

"You need a new place to live in. No one in his right mind should live on the sixth floor without an elevator." He said.

"Don't complain mister." She said, starting to open the apartment.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow at work..."

"Wait! Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"No..." She said, smiling, knowing it annoys him, but she enjoyed every moment of it.

"You are kidding, right? Why did I climb all those stared then?"

"I was thinking that myself." She said.

"You are evil." He said, making a face.

"Oh, I see, you thought you will get laid tonight, ha? Well, you can forget about it, 'cause it will take you some time to get past this door."

"Apparently."

She smiled, and started closing the door.

"Doesn't mean I am giving up..." he called.

She smiled, and popped her head out to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you for a great evening, but if you want me in bed you will have to try harder then this."

"Don't worry about me; I know how to take care of my women."

"Good. Try harder, boss." Piper said with a grin, and closed the door behind her.

**AN: What did you think? I know you all were expecting this first date of theirs, so I hope it was satisfying... Thank you for all that review, it really keeps me going. **

**Next chapter- 'Painful Memories'. It probably won't be a flashback chapter, but you will find out some secrets from Piper's past... **


	6. Painful Memories

_**Chapter 6**_

OoO **Painful Memories** OoO

"Serves you right, you know." James told Leo, eyeing him.

"Excuse me?" Leo said, looking through one of the cases.

"Your little date with Piper. Man, I want to be angry at you but I can't help but feel sorry." James said, smiling.

"Really. And why is that?"

"She told you 'no' when you wanted to get her into bed. How pathetic is that? Ask your secretary to have sex with you?"

"Look who is talking... you have a new one in your bed every night."

"No I don't. And if I do, they are the ones to beg me, not the other way around." James said, grinning.

"Shut up, ok?" Leo said, handing the files back to his brother.

"Make sure you have Mr.Girdy work on that new file, I am busy with the murder case."

"Ok." James said, and after a few more unnecessary comments he left for his office.

At seven thirty, Piper came into his office, bringing the warm smell of coffee with her.

"Morning, Mr. Wyatt." She said, placing the mug in front of him.

Yesterday she called him Leo, he remembered.

"Morning, thank you."

"I sent the files you asked for to your email, and I'll have Ranker's papers ready in a couple of hours." She said flatly, and headed to the door.

"Wait!" He called.

She turned back to him.

"Yes?"

"About yesterday... I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, I was acting like jerk." He apologized.

"It's ok, all men are." She said with a grin, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, but I am a sexy man, remember?"

"So? Doesn't make you any better."

"It doesn't? Too bad. Can I make it up to you at lunch today?" He asked, convinced she would agree.

"Sorry, can't. Maybe another day."

Ouch.

---OoO---

Piper thought about their date the previous night and decided that she is not going to risk it all and start a relationship with her boss- again.

So that day at work she was as cold to him as she could.

In the evening, both her sisters came over for dinner, and Prue brought her son Harry with her.

"Hi ant Piper!" The six year old greeted.

"Hey there... How's your school going?" She asked, running her hand briefly through his hair.

"Great! Where is your dog? Mom told me you had a new dog... Where is he?"

Piper smiled.

"I think Ronald is cruising in my room somewhere, why don't you go look for him?"

The boy bounced to her room, and Piper turned to kiss both her sisters.

She had dinner prepared, and after about ten in the evening, Harry drifted off to sleep on her peach couch, giving the three sisters time to catch up on each other.

"How is Gerry? Did he come back from... Where did he go to this time?" Prue asked the youngest sister.

"He is in Colombia; he is coming back this Saturday." Phoebe said proudly.

"That's nice. What's going on with Tomas?" Piper asked Prue.

"Everything is ok. He is kind of stressed out right now 'cause we are having dinner at his parent's tomorrow night, and you know how he feels about that..."

"Yeah, we know." Piper said, drinking her tea.

"So.... Piper, how's your man doing?"

"Yeah, tell us about that new boss of yours." Prue said with interest.

"There is nothing to say, he is just my boss." Piper claimed.

"'Just my boss' are words that never come out of your mouth as anything but a lie." Prue said, smiling.

"Look, really, we had something along the lines of a date yesterday, and that didn't go too well, so there is nothing, and even if there was, I am not dating my bosses anymore."

"Oh, Piper, who are you kidding? You've dated most of your bosses; Adam, Henry, Sean, Jake, Nathan... Even Luke was your boss." Prue said, but seemed to regret it right away.

"Prue!" Phoebe snapped.

Piper felt a chill going through her from hearing his name.

"Sorry. But, Piper, do you see what you are doing? You are picking guys that are most likely not to last long, and if they last over a month you find a way to break up with them, or somehow make them break up with you."

"It was going pretty damn well with Luke." Piper muttered, her throat hurting at his name. She hasn't mentioned his name much in the last three years.

Three long, long years.

"Oh, honey..." Phoebe said to Piper, then turned to Prue.

"You shouldn't have brought this up."

Damn right she shouldn't have.

Piper hated talking about him with her sister, about that time of her life.

Luke and she were going out for just a little over two years when it happened.

They were out in a fancy restaurant, allowing themselves for one night spend as much as they wanted, celebrating life.

Their baby was due in just three weeks from then, and the excitement was uncountable.

They already had a name for the little boy; they were going to call him Tyler.

They married when she was two months pregnant, just about after she found out.

Luke and Piper were the perfect couple, and they loved each other as strongly as it gets, feeling like they were the luckiest people to be with one another.

They where driving back home from the delicious dinner, smiles pierced to both their faces.

They were both giggling when a loud beep was heard, and they both turned to see a car rushing right at them, about to crash.

Luke tried to stop the car, and when he saw there was no chance to stop it, he let go of the wheel and leaned to Piper to protect her and the baby.

The other car crashed right into Luke, killing him on the place.

Him, and the baby.

Piper was the only one to survive the accident.

Even the driver of the other car and his wife didn't survive, just Piper.

She spent two months in the hospital, but even when she got out she felt her life was over.

She was crying, all the time, day and night, twenty-four/seven.

It was like a nightmare coming true, and she felt helpless, and didn't have any desire to keep on living.

She felt she could would do better off dead.

Not many of her friends knew about what happened, only the ones who she knew before the accident, and most of those friends weren't more then an e-mail address these days, because it was just too damn painful to remember these times when they would all hang out together.

With Luke.

Piper still had constant dreams about him, and lately about the boy that never saw the light.

That little boy she expected more then anything else in her life for eight months, and then, one night it was all change, and their little precious baby was gone, together with his father.

Piper snapped out of her thoughts and found Phoebe and Prue talking about something else, knowing that they are trying to change the subject.

"I'll go see if Harry is ok in there." Prue said finally, and headed to the living room to check on her son.

"Well, I have to go; I have to be up early tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow, kay?" Phoebe said, getting up.

"Sure, come over to Wyatt Investigations at your lunch break and we'll have lunch together." Piper said, walking towards the door with Phoebe.

"I should be going too. Come on Hun, time to go home." Prue said, waking her son up and walking out with him.

"Thank you for the wonderful dinner, it was as good as ever!" Prue said, kissing Piper goodbye.

When they were gone, Piper put Elvis Costello to sing 'She'.

She needed some comfort, and he always gave it to her.

"She who always seems so happy in a crowd  
Whose eyes can be so private and so proud  
No one's allowed to see them when they cry  
She may be the love that cannot hope to last  
May come to me from shadows of the past  
That I'll remember till the day I die  
  
She  
May be the reason I survive  
The why and wherefore I'm alive  
The one I'll care for through the rough and ready years  
Me I'll take her laughter and her tears  
And make them all my souvenirs  
For where she goes I've got to be  
The meaning of my life is  
  
She, she, she........"

Piper sighed at the music.

She didn't want a relationship, especially not with her boss.

But this time it wasn't so easy, there was something about Leo, something that made her always want more.

Maybe it was that smile of his, the one that reminded her of Luke.

But it wasn't just that.

Leo was... Different, in a good way.

But she didn't want to get carried away; she wasn't going to date her boss, period.

Not going to date him- ever.

But that mouth of his was just asking her to kiss him... but no, no relationships, she was too afraid of the suffering that might come after.

Leo was her boss.

Her sexy, beautiful boss.

**AN: what did you think of the chapter? Sorry there was pretty much no fluff in this one, but this is an important chapter to understand the rest of the story.**

**Please don't forget to review and thank you soooo much for those of you who do. **

**Next chapter's name is not decided yet. **


	7. A Little Too Fast

**AN: I got a complaint about my spelling... sorry about that, I'll try to read it through more, make sure I don't make too many spelling mistakes.**

**Thanx to everyone for reviewing, I am proud to have so many peeps reading this fic, I really enjoy writing it, it's a lot of fun. Well, here is the next chapter, full of PL fluffiness... **

_**Chapter 7**_

OoO **A Little Too fast...** OoO

On Monday, exactly a week since Piper started working for Wyatt Investigations, Leo came to work three hours late.

As he walked out of the elevator, he spotted Piper at the end of the room, sitting by her desk.

When he approached her he couldn't help but notice she was looking pale.

"Hi." He said, and finally she looked up.

"Good morning." She said, but she didn't smile like she usually did when she greeted him in the mornings.

"Um, I have the telephone numbers you were looking for on your desk. You have an appointment tonight at six with the lady from New York." She said, never looking right at him.

"Ok, thank you. Is everything ok?"

"Ha? What do you mean?"

"I don't know, you look a little... distracted."

"I'm not." She said coolly.

"Ok." He didn't insist, and went into his office where James was waiting for him.

"Hey bro."

"Morning. What's up with her?"

"Who? Ms. Dobbs?" James said.

"No, I was talking about Piper. Why? What's going on with Ms. Dobbs?"

"She has been bugging me all morning."

"What about?"

"She says Piper is a 'no-good-lazy secretary'." James said, slipping from his coffee.

"I like her."

"Which is why Ms. Dobbs wants her gone."

"Oh, I see."

"So what's up with Piper?"

"I don't know, she seemed kind of jumpy just now." Leo said, taking his jacket off.

"You make women jumpy." James stated.

"No I don't. I just make their mothers jumpy." Leo said, sitting in front of his desk.

"Whatever. Did Piper agree to go on a second date with you yet?"

"No. I asked her again on Friday, but she brushed me off."

"You are not giving up, are you?"

"I don't know. She'll end up thinking I am sexually harassing her." Leo said.

"Oh, come on, you can't give up on her this fast."

"I just might. I don't think she can say 'No' more clearly. She is obviously not interested."

"Who cares? You want her, you get her. 'Cause if you don't, I will, and you wouldn't like that, would you?" James said, smiling slyly.

"Asshole."

"It's my middle name... So what are you going to do? Sit here and feel sorry for yourself, or go get your woman?"

"James, out of my office." Leo commanded, starting to get irritated with his brother.

After James left, Leo considered what he said.

He liked Piper, and he could have sworn she seemed to like him at that coffee date they had.

So what was wrong? Why did she avoid him? Why was she so cold with him?

Only one way to find out...

After his evening meeting with the Mrs. Harold, the lady from New York, was over, Leo walked out of his office and found Piper getting ready to leave.

"You are leaving?"

"Yep, I think I'm done for today. Unless you need me to do anything else?"

"No, I am leaving myself."

"Ok." She said, and grabbed her purse.

"What would you say about a cup of coffee with your boss?"

Piper turned to him and sighed, looking a bit exhausted.

"Is this question going to be on a daily basis now?"

"I don't know, I hope your answer won't be."

"You are very stubborn, I misjudged you." She said, putting her jacket on, and turned the light in the hall off.

"Women keep saying that to me." Leo followed her as she headed for the elevator.

"Maybe you should give it a thought then." Piper said, as the two walked into the elevator and Leo pressed the bottom level.

"I did. The women think it's sexy." He said.

He saw Piper smiling, even though she tried to hide it.

A few seconds later, the doors opened.

"So is that a yes to the coffee?"

They didn't go for a cup of coffee.

They went for some beer.

Leo was telling Piper about his father and his sixth wife, when he noticed she finished her beer.

"You want more?"

"Sure." She said.

She wasn't cold to him anymore, but she still seemed upset.

He got more beer for the two of them, and then asked;

"So what's going on it that head of yours?"

"You don't want to know."

"Believe me, I do." Leo said, knowing that he had been wandering that for a while now.

Piper just smiled, although not in the cheerful way she usually does.

They stared in each other's eyes for a while.

There was this woman whom he knew nothing about (except that she has great legs), feeling like he knew her the way he never did another woman.

There was something about her, she was special.

They argued a lot, he noticed, but it all seemed right for some reason.

Too bad she didn't seem to see that.

"Do you ever have dreams... about things that happened in the past?" Piper asked, looking down at her beer.

"Everyone does." Leo said.

Piper nodded.

Something was bothering her, he could tell.

"I sound very foolish don't I?"

"Not at all. Is that why you've been down today?" Leo asked.

"It's just... you know, old memories suddenly came back."

"Like what?" He wished he knew more about her.

Piper shook her head.

"All kinds of things. So... Tell me about yourself, were you ever married?" Piper asked.

"I was married for a few months, but she just wasn't the one. Or rather I wasn't the one."

"Same old, ha?"

"Same old. How about you? Been in any long-lasting relationships lately?"

"Not lately." Piper said, and Leo could tell she was uncomfortable with the subject, so he changed it.

"Were you always a secretary?" He asked.

"Do I look like I've been born a secretary?" She asked back.

"No. That's why I am asking."

"I used to be an interior designer." She said.

"Really? What happened?"

"Things changed. Tell me about Wyatt Investigations. Who started it?"

"I did. My dad wanted me to join his company as a partner, but I refused and started my own business."

"Nice." She smiled, impressed.

"Yeah, well, it wasn't so 'nice' at the beginning. It got better over the years."

"Still does." Piper added, and Leo smiled.

At about ten, Leo drove Piper home.

Again, he climbed to the sixth floor with her.

"You just don't give up do you?" Piper asked as they reached her door.

"Hey, be nice. It is no business for a woman to go up these stairs alone, with all the creeps living in this place." Leo said in his defense.

"Well, that sure is thoughtful of you."

"Thank you."

Piper started to open the door.

"Do I get to come in this time?" he asked, making a face.

"Hmm. I'll have to think about that." She said, and surprised him when she walked in a closed the door behind her.

He almost started turning around, when the door opened again.

"You thought abut it?"

"Yes. You may come in, but be careful, it's not beautiful." She warmed him, then stepped back, letting him come inside.

He walked into the colorful apartment. There were peaces of art all over the place, the walls, the floor; it was all covered with beautiful paintings, very exotic, in a very good way.

"Are these all yours?" He asked, taking his jacket off.

Piper nodded, and took the jacket from him.

She led him into her living room, which was more organized, not that many paintings everywhere.

The first thing that jumped to his eyes was the couch, the peach colored one.

"Where did you get that couch?" He asked, putting a hand on it.

"You like it?"

She walked over, and set down on one side, so he joined her.

They watched the ending of a seventy's movie, and had another beer each.

The two set close to each other on the narrow couch, Ronald the dog (who looked like an old stuffed animal), was by them on a pillow on the floor.

He was ugly, but smart. Very loyal, Piper told him.

Piper and Leo talked for a whole hour about very random things, while they really knew nothing about each other, Leo realized.

Only that didn't seem to matter.

By eleven thirty, Piper was already "Showing" Leo around her room.

It looked like a jungle, literally.

Huge beautiful leaves were covering the walls.

"Wow" He said as he looked around the room.

"You like it?" Piper asked.

"Hell yeah." He said, but he was now looking at Piper.

"So, you think I have a chance to get laid tonight?"

Piper grinned.

"You don't even try to make it sownd romantic." She demanded.

"Yet, you still think I am sexy."

"Point taken."

"You never answered my question."

"A lady doesn't answer questions like that."

Sure enough, five minutes later they were both on her bed, with her on top of him, helping each other out of their clothes.

He felt her smooth skin, pulling her closer to him by her narrow waist.

She pulled her hair free, and for the first time he saw her soft brown hair, even longer then he imagined, and oh so beautiful...

He pushed her gently to the side, and got on top of her, as she continued to unbutton his shirt while he was kissing her the way he wanted to since she appeared in his office.

"This is going a little too fast for me." Piper said, a bit breathless.

"Do you want to stop?" He asked, forcing himself to pull away.

He watched her hesitate.

"Oh, what the hell." She said, and pulled him back with both her hands on his cheeks.

**AN: What do you think? This whole chapter has been one big fluff, for all you PL fluff lovers out there (and I know there are a lot of you... lol). And I thought this would be nice after having a pretty depressing chapter last time...**


	8. A Surprising Realization

**AN: Ok, I know this fluff was different from the usual weak in the knees stuff, but it's just that so many fics have that (Don't get me wrong, I love it), but I wanted something different.**

**Also, I agree that it is unlike for Piper (and Leo) to just give in and go to bed with him this way, but remember that things that happened in her past (Luke) that have changed her in many ways, a person that goes through a thing like that is ought to be different (that is kind of the point I am trying to get through...). And Leo is also in a point where he just broke up with his girlfriend, and his life is not very stable. **

**So don't give up on me, I know this fluff is different, but it looks like most of you liked it. (Also, look at the title; "A Little Too Fast...").**

**But don't worry, in one of the upcoming chapters Leo is going to romance her until she would feel she is on a cloud... lol.**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing! I seem to be getting 10 reviews per chapter which is very nice of you all. Ok, I'm gonna stop babbling now and let you read.**

_**Chapter 8**_

OoO **A Surprising Realization** OoO

Piper woke up with a wired feeling in the back of her head.

There was a hand on one of her breasts.

She opened her eyes and looked to the side.

Her boss was in bed with her. Again.

How is it that all her bosses at some point were in her bed in some random morning?

She has never done it this fast though, a week was the fastest.

Whatever happened to the sweet girl she was? Then one that wanted to stay a virgin until she was married?

That was a long time ago, Piper realized; she wasn't that sweet girl anymore.

She remembered the great sex she just had last night, and a smile came up on her face.

Leo was defiantly something else.

He had a real style that made a woman want to hug him even if he was covered with shit.

He was still asleep, and she snuggled closer to him so that she could feel his breath on her forehead.

She checked the time and it was a little after six.

Time to go to work, but then she had a good excuse to be late, her boss was in bed with her and she didn't want to wake him up.

His hair was messier then ever, which made it look even better.

She closed her eyes for about five minutes, and when she opened them his eyes were on her.

---OoO---

"Hey." She said.

"Hey."

She looked so sweet, lying there next to him, her slender body against his.

That night was magical; he hasn't been with a woman like her in bed for a long time now.

Actually, he has never been with one like her.

She has the impression of a strong woman, one who you can't break, but now that she was in his arms she seemed so much more fragile.

That was what he admired about her.

That attitude of hers was amazing. It seemed like it would make you mad as hell, but you had to love her, she was a true charmer.

And her hair, well, the hair was a whole other story.

It was wonderful, and there was so much of it.

"You know, we have this rule in Wyatt Investigations." He said. "Never sleep with the employees."

She considered it.

"They have that rule in every place. My bosses seem to be breaking it a lot."

"I see, so you have a history of dating your bosses?" He asked.

"Kind of." She admitted.

"So I'm just another boss?" He asked, sounding hurt.

"Last night you proved you are not. Actually, you've proved it the night you took me out for coffee."

"Really? And how did I do that?" He asked, interested in what was it that made him different.

"You followed me till the sixth floor. You are the only one who did that except..." Then she stopped.

Her expression changed to the one she had the previous day at work.

"Except who?" He asked, suddenly interested.

"Never mind." She said, looking like she is deep in thought.

"Ok." He had no intention of ruining the nice atmosphere between them.

"So, I am special you say."

"Yes." She said, smiling again.

"How do I know you don't say that to everyone?"

"You don't. You can choose not to believe me." She said.

"I do." He really did.

He saw how she looked at him, he was obviously not the only one who was getting the vibe that there is something going on between them, and it's defiantly not just the great sex.

"We have to go to work you know." She murmured, sounding as though she doesn't like the idea much.

"We're going to be late today; I am having too much fun." He said.

"Believe it or not, so am I."

"Oh, I believe it." He said, smiling.

"Did I tell you that you have the most beautiful hair?" He asked.

"Only about a thousand times, but I don't mind hearing it again."

"I love your hair. And your legs." He added.

---OoO---

By seven thirty they were by the Wyatt Investigations building.

"You go in first; I'll come in five minutes later." Piper said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I am afraid for my life. I think Ms. Dobbs has a gun in her table to shoot me if I get on her nerves." Piper joked.

"Good point." Leo said.

He started walking towards the building, but then went back to her and surprised her with one of his enchanting kisses.

"What was that for?" She asked, although she couldn't complain.

"I just couldn't resist it." He admitted, then disappeared into the building.

Piper couldn't believe herself, the way she just let him into her apartment, but mostly into HERSELF. Literally.

But she didn't regret it; he was just too damn beautiful.

She couldn't help comparing him to Luke, even though they had almost nothing alike, they were two completely different men.

So why did he remind her of him so much?

Suddenly she was hit with the breathtaking realization.

It wasn't them that she saw alike, it was the way she felt about them.

She never loved anyone before Luke, and she didn't feel that spark you get when you really like someone since Luke.

Until now.

She went cold inside.

No, she must stay away from him, she can't let herself get any feelings towards him, it was against her personal rules.

Infect, she realized, it was the most important one.

She must never fall in love again.

Never.

Suddenly she remembered where she was, and realized it has been twenty minutes since Leo came in, and she was supposed to appear a while ago.

With her legs a bit shaky now, she started walking forward to the building.

"You are late, Halliwell. That's another bad point for you." Ms. Dobbs said as Piper passed her in the hall.

If she could, she would have hit her.

Maybe she could say her purse slipped.

A few times.

When she reached her table, Leo came out of his office.

"What took you so long? I was starting to get worried." He said.

"Sorry." She apologized, never looking up at him.

"Are you ok?"

"Sure." She said, logging into her computer.

He stood there for a few moments, and she never looked to see his impression, then he said;

"Good." Obviously he was not convinced, but he left for his office anyway.

That is one of the things she liked about him.

He could see when she was uncomfortable with something, and never pressed on her to talk.

Wait, NO, she doesn't like him.

He is just good sex. That's it.

She must stay away from him.

She kept repeating the words in her head, although the image of his sweet smile never left her.

**AN: You see what she is doing? Running away from love... I hope I am getting everything right, let me know what you think.**


	9. Debating with her feelings

_**Chapter 9**_

OoO **Debating With Her Feelings** OoO

Ok, something was defiantly up with her, Leo thought while peaking at Piper through the crack of his office door.

It was almost five, and she hasn't switched one word with him except work related stuff, and even that she kept to the minimum.

What was up with her? Just this morning she was so warm and open, and it seemed like she changed herself with the blink of an eye.

The only thing he could think about as a reason to her sudden change of heart was that maybe the sex was crappy, but it couldn't be it.

He could tell she enjoyed it almost as much as he did.

Maybe it wasn't her thing? Rushing into bed like that... Not that it was his thing, defiantly not.

She was just so irresistible, and something made him go for it.

So that might have been it, she probably thought things were moving too fast (and they were), so what she needs is to see that he has no intention of pressing on her, he will give her time, let her take it as slow as she needs.

A romantic dinner, that's what she needs.

He picked up the phone and dialed his favorite restaurant, ordering a table there.

There weren't any, but since Leo was the owner's close friend back from their college years, he got the best table in the place.

Ok, the next step was getting Piper to agree.

He made a few last calls to cancel a meeting with a new client he had for the night, and walked out of his office to find Piper by her desk, typing something but seeming completely out of it.

"How's that report coming?" He asked.

She jumped a bit, startled.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He apologized.

"It's ok, you didn't." She said casually. "The report is done, this is Rally's case; James asked me to look for something."

"Great. But it's not what I wanted to talk to you about." He said.

She sighed, to his great terror, and looked back up at him.

"What is it then?"

"Well, I have a table at this nice restaurant down town... It's missing a woman." He said, leaning closer to the table.

Piper looked to her right, where Ms. Dobbs was looking at them suspiciously.

"You really shouldn't be doing that you know. I told you she will kill me." Piper said coolly.

He straitened up taken aback, feeling a bit hurt.

"Oh. I see. It's a no then?" He asked.

She stayed silent for a few moments, her forehead wrinkling with deep thoughts. She was hesitating. Good.

"Look, Leo, last night..."

"Last night was magical. I haven't had such a good time with a woman in a long time." He said.

"Says a lot about you." She said, staring to smile.

"I don't mean the sex, you know it. Of course that was one hell of love making, but it's not what I was talking about."

She looked down, saying;

"I know. It's just that..." She started.

"Just what? Look, Piper, I don't want to sound rude, but you need to decide if you are interested. I mean, I like you. I liked you the minute I laid my eyes on you. But I'm not going to keep asking you to go out with me if you don't want to. Especially not for one night stand. Believe me, I am not that kind of a guy." He said.

Leo could tell his little 'speech' was affecting her.

"I believe you." She said, her voice small, her eyes avoiding him.

She was pulling back, and he had no idea why. Maybe it was time to let her go, she wasn't interested.

"Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow." He said, putting his jacket on.

Waiting for her to say something, he went down the hall slowly, and walked into the elevator.

Just before the doors closed, he got a glimpse of Piper, who never moved from her seat by the desk, staring right at him.

---OoO---

Piper felt like crying.

Which was ridiculous, she hardly knew him, and she was the one who said no.

But still, she felt like she was loosing something, missing out on a good opportunity.

She shook her head, reminding herself that she does NOT want to go out with him. He was just too... good. She didn't date guys like that anymore.

She only dated guys she didn't like, those she knew she won't hurt if they leave her.

Sure, it is always sad, but she knew how it felt to loose someone you loved, and she never wanted to go through that hell again.

But Leo... It was so damn hard to say no to him. He was so nice, so good to her. He was the very kind of a guy she has been avoiding for three years now, and suddenly he came into her life, a silver lining around him.

Without thinking twice, she picked up the phone, and dialed his cell.

"Hello?" His voice came after a few seconds.

What should she say? Why was she even calling?

"Hello?" He repeated.

"Hi." She almost whispered.

"Piper?" He asked, surprised.

"Yes." She squeaked.

"Something wrong? You sound weird."

"Nothing's wrong." She hurried to say, still breathless. What the hell is she doing?

"Look, Piper, if this is about what just happened, I am really sorry. You have every right to reject me, I am sorry I ever started this; I've been very rude and vulgar and..." He was babbling.

"Yes." Piper suddenly said, surprising even herself.

"What?"

"Yes." Piper repeated, unable to say anything else.

"Yes? You want to come to dinner?" He asked, his voice full of hope, which was quite unlikely for him.

She released a breath she was holding.

"Yes. But you better hurry, I might change my mind." She said, and hung up.

What the hell was she doing? She wasn't supposed to see him again, Leo was OFF LIMITS!

She screamed in her head, telling herself NOT to do it, she will regret it... but she couldn't stop herself, she WANTED to go with him.

Before she knew it, the elevator door opened, and out of it came Leo.

As he walked to her desk, she stared at him, and got a flashback from almost four years ago, when Luke came towards her, a smile on his face.

The flashback disappeared as she heard his voice.

"I'm glad you changed your mind."

She nodded.

"Whenever you are ready." He said, smiling.

She turned the computer off, and grabbed her things.

When they got downstairs, Piper stopped to say;.

"Listen, how about you give me about an hour to get ready, and I'll meet you at the restaurant." She suggested.

"Sure." He gave her the address, and she escaped to her car.

On the way to her apartment, she called Phoebe.

"You SLEPT with him??"

"Yes. Don't yell." Piper said.

"Sorry. I'm just surprised. You are not like that. I thought you two weren't dating?"

"We're not." She said, then realized that they were.

"I don't know what to do Pheebs." Piper finally said with desperation.

"Why all the drama? It's not the first boss you are dating; this shouldn't be new to you." Phoebe said. "Unless... you actually like this one."

Piper stayed quiet.

"Oh my god! This is it, isn't it? You like him!" Phoebe exclaimed.

Piper sighed, for the thousandth time that day.

"I don't know what to do. Should I cancel with him?"

"What? No! What are you talking about? This is good; it's good that you like him for a change. Look, I know it's been hard ever since Luke, and I'm not saying you should rush into this new relationship, but give the guy a chance, he is cute."

"How would you know? You never saw him." Piper claimed.

"But he is cute, Right?"

"Right." Piper admitted.

"See? Your little sister knows everything. You go on that date and have fun, and tomorrow Prue and I are coming by and we'll go for lunch together." Phoebe said.

"Liar. It's not the lunch you want, you want to meet Leo." Piper said, knowing her sisters.

"So what? I want to meet the guy my sister is falling for."

"I am not falling for him!" Piper exclaimed, and her car almost got off the road.

"Whatever... I'll see you tomorrow, bye." Phoebe said, and the line was dead.

Piper put the cell away, and thoughts started screaming in her head, again.

Leo was just another boss, that's all. It will all be over in a month, everything will be back to normal. She is just going to go to his date, and maybe she'll even stop liking him.

Maybe.

At her apartment, she opened her wardrobe, and pulled out a black dress with huge pale white polka dots. It set on her beautifully, with the low cut neck and the cut along her leg.

She looked at herself in the mirror.

Her hair was down; Leo liked it when her hair was down.

Quickly, she pulled it up, and looked at herself again.

She put on a black high heal sandals, grabbed her black purse, and headed for her car.

Whatever was awaiting for her in this date, she was going to get through it, and she will not, repeat NOT, invite Leo back to her place, nor will she go back to his.

**AN: Still suppressing our feelings, are we? I hope I am not annoying anyone, and also hope you understand why is she feeling what she is... avoiding him and her feelings for him that are starting to take over... why she is running away from yet another relationship... why he reminds her so much of Luke... (Because she starts feeling things for Leo she has only felt for Luke). Anyway, I'm not gonna give too much away... lol**

**Thank you all sooo much for reviewing, there seem to be more and more every chapter, and this is getting more and more interesting to write as I go. Next chapter will be their date, and what happens after wards........**


	10. A One Of A Kind Night

_**Chapter 10**_

OoO **A One Of A kind Night** OoO

Leo was sitting at the table in Bernardo's place, the restaurant where Piper was meeting him at.

He made sure a bottle of wine would be brought to them as soon as Piper arrives, a kind that he remembered her saying that she loved.

Fifteen minutes after his arrival, he saw the beautiful woman in a polka dot dress coming his way, ushered by a waiter.

She was amazing, lightning up the restaurant.

He could see guys around the place sneaking glances at her.

But she was here only for him; Leo thought with delight, as he got up when she approached the table.

"You look stunning." He complimented.

"Thank you." She said, not looking right into his eyes, and they both set down.

"I was starting to worry that you have changed your mind." He said, as the waiter came to them with a bottle of red wine.

"I was getting there, but realized it was too late to ditch you." She said, as their glasses were being filled.

"I'm glad you realized that, you won't regret it, I promise."

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of" She said to herself, but he heard.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's a nice place." Piper said, looking around, admiring the room with those dazing eyes she had.

"I thought you'd like it." He said. Picking up his glass.

---OoO---

This place wasn't just nice; Piper thought as she followed Leo and grabbed her wine as well. This place was amazing, beyond imaginary.

Leo must have been floating with money, if he was able to afford to take her to a place like that. But then again he owned a very successful company, it was expected.

They clanged their glasses and tasted the wine.

It was unbelievably delicious, and he remembered that she loved it.

She couldn't help but smile when their eyes finally met, as much as she didn't want to.

He returned her one of his unbelievable smiles, sending her miles away.

The tension she was feeling was slowly disappearing as the minutes passed.

Maybe it was the warm feeling of alcohol through her veins, or maybe it was just him.

Leo.

They were talking with soft giggles about things that bring no concern or worry to neither, just plain entertainment.

"So Ms. Dobbs has been working for you since the beginning?" Piper asked when Leo mentioned her.

"Pretty much. She has a crush on me."

"Does she now?" Piper said as thought she didn't know.

"Yes," He said, smiling. "But enough about her. Let's talk about you."

"Ok. What do you want to know?" She asked, slipping her wine.

"Is there something about you I should know?" He asked.

"That depends. How well do you want to know me?"

"As much as possible."

"Ohâ€ now see, that might not be a good idea. People that know too much about me tend to disappear." Piper said, smiling.

"Fools." Leo said, looking right into her eyes, making them watery.

She felt like kissing him.

No! Not kissing, defiantly not kissing.

"Would you care to dance?" Leo invited.

Piper realized that couples around them were dancing to the slow and soft piano music.

Leo got up, and circled the table until he was right in front of her, offering her his hand.

Piper thought about refusing, but then, why not? It won't hurt to have some fun.

Ten minutes later, they were dancing as close to each other as it gets, shifting their weights from one leg to another, slowly turning to the faint music that filled the place.

And he smelled so goodâ€ Again, she felt like kissing him, but resisted the sudden urge.

To her great pleasure and surprise, Elvis Costello suddenly burst out with "She" instead of the soft jazz they were playing before that.

"_She  
May be the beauty or the beast  
May be the famine or the feast  
May turn each day into a heaven or a hell  
She may be the mirror of my dreams  
The smile reflected in a stream  
She may not be what she may seem  
Inside her shell" _

"My ex used to like this song." Leo said.

"Really? She liked Elvis Costello?" Piper asked.

"No, she liked songs from Julia Roberts movies."

"Oh."  
  
_"She  
Who always seems so happy in a crowd  
Whose eyes can be so private and so proud  
No one's allowed to see them when they cry  
She  
May be the love that cannot hope to last  
May come to me from shadows of the past  
That I'll remember till the day I dieâ€.."_

It was nice at first, but it brought back some memories that made her think about this little relationship she was developing with her new boss.

Funny, how just last night they were all over each other, kissing and biting as much as they wanted, and today it felt like a first date.

Shouldn't things be the other way around?

She smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked quietly, never pulling back.

She didn't answer, just closed her eyes for a moment to enjoy the warmness she was feeling.

This feeling was almost unfamiliar, she didn't feel this way for long years, not since Luke.

Was it wrong? Enjoying herself so much with another man? Was she betraying her dead husband?

When she opened her eyes she caught a glimpse of a couple at another end of the restaurant.

There, a young couple was dancing. But what made their picture perfect is the little two year old between their legs, holding them with his tiny arms, while his mother was telling sweet things to her little boy.

That should have been her, if only they didn't drive home that late, if they would have stayed at home like Luke had wanted, if she just wouldn't have insisted on going to this expensive restaurant

"What's on your mind?" Leo's voice pulled her back from her depressing thoughts.

"Nothing."

"Liar." He said, as the music ended.

Later that evening, after the wine was poured into their glasses several times, they were finally walking out of the restaurant.

Surprisingly, it was rainy and foggy.

"Woops." Leo said, as the two stood and looked at their surroundings.

"Yeah. Where's your car?" She asked.

"I came on a taxi, there's no place to park around here. I'm guessing you don't have your car either?" He asked with no hope.

"You are guessing right." She said.

"Come on, we can't stay hereâ€ there's a dry spot across the street.

They maid an attempt to walk like normal people, but quickly found themselves running, Leo's hand around Piper's shoulders, and soon enough they were on the other side of the road.

"Phewâ€ It sure is wet." Piper complained, trying to dry her hair which has gone all messed up from its position due to the rain, so she gave up and let it down.

"I'll get a cub." He said, and called a taxi.

As they were waiting, they stood there, shivering.

"Are you cold?" He asked, obviously he was.

"I'll live." She said, her teeth shaking, making her voice tremble.

"I would have given you my jacket if I had one." He said.

"That's very thoughtful." She said mockingly.

They both turned to look at each other at the same time, and seeing that they were both soaked and wet, Piper started giggling.

"What?" He said, but couldn't help it and started smiling himself.

Seconds later, they were laughing like mad people, while people around were trying to get away from the rain.

Suddenly, a much more cheerful Leo, started walking forward, pulling her with him.

"What are you going? You'll get us wet!" Piper called, trying to top the noise of the rain, cars, and busy people around them.

"We already are wet!" He exclaimed.

"Good point." She said more to herself, and they both ran back into the rain.

It was overwhelming at first, feeling the rain pound on her uncovered shoulders and legs, but quickly she found it all enjoyable.

"Where are we going?" She asked, as they two were heading somewhere hand by hand.

"There!" He called back, pointing towards an entrance to a park.

The leaves on the trees around them were shuffling with the wind as they walked in the rain through the park.

A few people were running for their lives (from the rain) with their hysteric dogs, others were walking with their umbrella, trying to avoid it flying away with the wind.

Piper and Leo were the only ones who seemed to be completely calmed, like nothing was bother either of them.

It felt so odd and pleasurable at the same time, but Leo next to her was so warm (despite the fact that he was soaking with cold water), making her smile with no particular reason.

They returned from their little 'walk in the park' at midnight and the taxi was already there for them.

"To Carmel Mountain please." Leo told the driver as they got in.

"What about me?" Piper asked.

"You'll come over to my place. I'll take you home when you'll want." He said.

He did said he will take her homeâ€ maybe she should just go? Surely she was not about to provide him sex day after day, but it wasn't for sex, just some fun time

"Alright." She gave in, and off they went.

He lived in a beautiful two story mansion, no houses around him.

No wonder he wasn't too impressed with her apartment

"Nice." She said, trying not to sound too impressed herself.

"Wait till you see the bedroom." He said, smiling.

"Oh no, not tonight Wyatt." Piper said, knowing what he is longing for.

"I know, just for future reference."

"And why do you suppose there will be a future for the two of us?" She said as they walked into the living room.

"We'll see about that..."

**AN: This chapter wasn't much, I know, I think it's my least favorite this farâ€ but it did have some good old fluff? (well, I don't know if it was good, but it sure was fluff)**

**Next chapter will be better, promise.**


	11. Big Man' And The New Discoveries

**AN: Sorry for the deley everyone... I've been bussy the last few days and had no free time to write this chapter... it's pretty long though, so that kinda makes it up. Thank you all my readers who review this, I got realy touched by some of them, and I was planing to give personal thak-you's to all of you, but then I wouldn't be able to update this today and I want to. So here it is.......**

_**Chapter 11**_

OoO **'Big Man' And The New Discoveries** OoO

Leo sighed as he put the phone down.

He just got a very unpleasant phone call from an anonymous guy.

His chair suddenly felt uncomfortable as he ran the words through his head;

"Watch out, Wyatt." That was the only thing the unnamed man said.

He never liked when his job interfered with his life, and in this case it seemed like that was just what was happening.

Lately he has been working on a confidential case that he was asked to look through by an old colleague working for the police in LA, and just a month ago he went over there and got in a nasty situation.

He was caught in some shooting and most the shooters got away, but he knew the 'Big Man' who was popping in many cases over the last three years was still out there, and he is doing everything to get those files from the police, files that are in some gibberish language, but must contain something important enough for the 'Big Man' to be so desperate to get them.

Looking at his watch, he saw it was just a little over two, and decided to try and think of something else. He will figure this mass out after he has something to eat.

Leo got up from his chair, and headed out of his office to go and see if Piper was interested in a quick lunch.

Mmm. Piper.

Last night was enchanting.

She stayed at his house the whole knight, and they got really cozy- not just physically.

Of course there was no sex; it was none of Leo's intentions.

He wanted to get to know her, to make her interested in him- he didn't want her as a sex partner.

They watched a movie and laughed and talked all night, until both fell asleep on the couch.

When he walked out of his office he saw two women close to Piper's age talking to her, looking somewhat alike.

Her sisters, he remembered.

­---OoO---

Two minutes after her sisters bounced into the place Leo came out of his office.

"Hi." She hurried to say, which shut Phoebe's rambling up.

"Hi." His deeper voice echoed.

The two sisters turned around to look at him.

Piper saw Phoebe's eyes looking at him up and down.

"Helloooo there..." Prue greeted, smiling, and Piper smacked her hand.

"Prue and Phoebe, isn't it?" Leo asked, shaking each one of their hands at a time.

"That's right. It's nice to finally meet you." Phoebe said, and Piper would have smacked her too if she wasn't so far from her reach.

"Finally, ha?" Leo smiled, looking directly at Piper who felt herself blush uncontrollably.

This wasn't like her, Piper never blushed.

Phoebe blushed; even Prue blushed, but Piper... never.

"I'm sorry, Leo, did you need something?" Piper asked, remembering they were at work.

"Not really, I thought we would go out for lunch but I guess we'll leave that for another day.

"You can come with us." Prue said, and at the same time Piper said, "We'll go another day."

The two sisters looked at each other, and Piper decided she was going to kill her sisters when this was over.

"Great! So Leo is coming." Phoebe announced, making it official.

Piper wanted to protest, but the next thing she knew the four were out in a fast food place, finishing their salads.

Leo was telling something to Phoebe after she asked him how was it to be a detective, but Piper wasn't listening.

She was looking as his lips were moving, curving into a smile here and there, and remembered last night.

Though she didn't need his lips to remember that...

They were on a couch snuggled together, feeding each other with doughnuts (which surprisingly, was very romantic).

At three thirty, her sisters finally took off, and the two returned to the busy day of work.

---OoO---

As soon as Leo walked back to his office a file on his desk caught his attention.

He opened it up and was surprised to see a picture of Nathan, Piper's ex, and some information about his past.

He picked the phone up and asked Piper to call James into his office.

"What's this?" Leo asked as soon as James was in the office.

"Surprise surprise..." James said, taking a seat opposite from his older brother.

"Don't tell me he has something to do with the LA case." Leo begged.

He was really not up to it, especially not after the little call he got earlier and tried to ignore but knew he couldn't.

"That's right bro. Coincidence? I think not." James said, sounding like a geek out of a movie.

James explained Leo that Nathan was in LA the very same time that Leo was, and was seen by a couple of police man around the place where they kept the files the 'Big Man' was longing for.

"This case is getting ridiculous." Leo frowned, reading about some of Nathan's past.

Nothing seemed suspicious, from the file he seemed like your every day kind of a guy.

Except the part that said that he used to know about five men who are now rotting in jail.

"Also, it's funny the connection he has with Piper." James said.

"James, please don't make this a soap opera. How exactly is Piper connected?"

"Apart from the fact that she is our new head suspect's ex? Well, the fact that she is working for us now, and I am pretty damn sure they know that we are on the case and that we were after the 'Big Man' for..."

"...three years, I know." Leo said, finding himself considering this thought himself.

Piper? No way.

No, she couldn't be a spy or anything of the kind, there were just too many things going for her.

Like the whole Nathan episode on the second day she was there. If she was working with him to find some information at Wyatt Investigations, he wouldn't have been so set on getting her back to work for him.

"Of course, I'm really not seeing Ms. Halliwell here as a hit woman or anything of the kind, but I still think there is a connection." James said, and sounded serious.

Leo considered this.

Things with this case were getting more and more complicated as more information came in.

"Another thing." James said, and Leo drew his attention back to his brother.

"I was looking through some of the cases we were working on a little over three years ago, and came across Piper's name. And guess who was also involved? The Famous Luke MacMartin. But the thing that made me look deeper was that this was the first case in which we ever came across the 'Big Man' in." James said.

Leo processed the information, and then asked;

"Why was Piper mentioned in that case?"

"Well, there was the car accident that killed Luke, and she was one of the names mentioned to be in that accident, along with other people in the cars that ended up crushing into Luke's car. I don't know, there is something behind this, I just can't put my finger on it."

He had to talk to her, Leo decided. He would bring it up sometime in the next few days.

"I'll talk to her." Leo said aloud.

"Good. Just keep in mind that you can't give out too much." James said.

"Look deeper into this. Call the LA station, talk to Darryl Morris, he is the one who asked me to look into the case because of our past with investigating the 'Big Man'." Leo told his brother.

James nodded.

"Get Ms. Dobbs on the case too, maybe even Mr. Girdy. I know Raymond is already looking into this, but get him to look deeper. This might be our chance to finish off the 'Big Man'; I wanna see what is in those writings he wants so badly." Leo said, rubbing his chin.

"Very well, Sherlock." James mocked.

"Not funny anymore." Leo said, and straightening up in his chair.

"You really like this girl, don't you?" James asked.

"How can you not?"

"Fair enough. You want me to do some investigation on her too?"

"No. That wouldn't be fair, I'll talk to her myself, I'm sure Piper has nothing to hide."

Leo told James about the little 'threat' on the phone he got that morning, but it wasn't news. They were getting quite a few of those lately.

At seven that day, Leo walked out of his office to find Piper at her desk, finishing a report for one of the minor cases.

"Hey." He said.

"Oh, hi. Listen, I'm sorry about today with my sisters, they can get very pushy. They tend to stick their noses where they don't belong." Piper said calmly.

"No worries, you sisters are great, almost as good as you." He said, smiling.

"Do you use these cheesy comments on everyone?" She asked, like he expected her to.

"No. I just like to hear what you'd snap back." His smile grew.

"Snap? Is that what is sounds like?"

"No, I'm just being an asshole." He said.

"Ok." She said calmly, and went back to typing.

"You know, you are very different from you sisters." He said, getting back to that subgect.

"In what way is that?"

"I'm not sure. You are more... sophisticated, not naive- not that your sisters are, but you are definably something. I don't think I've ever met a woman like you." He said.

"Are you saying I am cold?" She asked looking slightly taken aback.

"Not at all, you are just right when people deserve it."

"And you think you deserve it?" She asked, an obvious smile curving her lips.

"All men think they do."

A few minutes later he left after telling her she should head home too.

He will have to talk to her, he had the nagging feeling that she might be a help.

She was somehow connected to Luke MacMartin's death, and he knew 'Big Man' was behind it. She worked and dated one of their newly discovered suspects, and now she was working for them.

But he brushed that out of his head, remembering the past two nights they have spent together, and a smile covered his face.

She was special, he thought again, and he was sticking to this one.

**AN: I wanted to bring the whole 'Big Man' and his connection to Piper's husband Luke before, but I couldn't find the right time. So here it is! Confused? Ask and I'll explain. **


	12. I Love You

**AN: I realize last chapter was a bit confusing and overwhelming, and in this one some things might get a bit cleared (although this chapter is mostly fluff, lol) but let me answer some questions first.**

**No, Luke was not evil or bad, in the beginning of this chapter I will explain why he was killed. I can't tell you what the connection is yet, but I think next chapter things will start to make sense with why Piper is in all of this mess. **

**Now, prepare yourself for a fluffy chapter, and a VERY surprising ending...**

**And by the way, what happened to all you reviewers out there? Thanks for those of you who reviewed, but those who didn't- please remember to! **

_**Chapter 12**_

OoO **I Love You** OoO

Leo sat in front of his table full of the notes he made.

He was at his house, and his eyes were closing, even though his brain wouldn't come to rest.

It was far past midnight, and he was trying to figure out what was going on.

He knew the facts;

-'Big Man' was now somewhere in California, probably LA.

-Luke MacMartin used to work for the LA police department and probably figured out the files the 'Big Man' was after, therefore was eliminated in a planned accident.

-Nathan was very likely working for the 'Big Man', and now was the Wyatt brothers' next step in the investigation.

The connection with Piper still remained a mystery.

Could it be that she knew something about this case and was there to find out more? How the hell could she be in that accident when Luke was murdered, and then work for Nathan, and more over- for him?

He rubbed his head and leaned back in his chair.

The tiredness was eating him, and he was craving his bed.

He was surprised by how he wanted Piper to be there next to him so he could press her little body against his.

Was he falling for the woman?

Might as well just admit it, there was no reason to deny the facts.

Thinking of her, he fell into deep sleep on the endless notes and facts in front of him.

---OoO---

Piper lay in her bed with Ronald; his breaths were the only sound in the silent room.

She has been having a hard time falling asleep. As soon as she would close her eyes, an image of Leo appeared.

She remembered what he said about her being different from her sisters.

She used to be just like them if not softer.

Piper was the girl that everyone thought as the most stable, sweet, sensible and carrying out of the three.

Now, no one would recognize her. She was cold, emotionless and most of all lonely.

And it was eating her inside, the way Leo was able to bring back that sweetness in her that died with Luke and their unborn child.

For the first time in three years, she was feeling happy with a man, and she did all in her abilities to deny it.

She shivered as cold wind came through the window, and pulled herself up to close it.

Instead, she looked up at the gloomy sky. Much like her life.

Until she met Leo...

Again he was creeping into her thoughts, and with anger she shut the window, making the dog pick his head up to see what the commotion is about.

"Sorry." She whispered

Ronald, as if understanding, let her snuggle back under the covers, and moved to rest his head on her back.

Thinking of Leo, she drifted of into sleep full of dreams.

---OoO---

On Friday, when Leo came into his office coffee was already served to him.

Piper was no where around, so he looked down at her desk.

Nothing out of the ordinary was there, until he looked inside.

Most of it was just files he asked her to retype or work on, but then he reached a framed picture.

He felt bad doing what he was, but he was just too desperate to find out about her, her past, the connections...

He was surprised to find that in the picture was none other then Luke MacMartin's.

What the hell?

Before he could finish his thought, he heard her coming out of Dobbs's office and hid the picture back where he dug it from.

She looked annoyed as she walked out of Ms. Dobbs's.

"Morning." He greeted with a smile.

"Oh, Hi." She said.

"Dobbs is giving you a hard time?"

"What else is new?" She muttered, sinking into her chair.

"Listen, you interested in a dinner out tonight?" He suggested, praying she would just agree. Just this once...

"You keep asking me that."

"And gladly, you mostly take on my offer."

"True." She confessed.

"So? Is that a yes?"

"Ok." She surprised him by said.

"Ok? That's it? You're not seriously going to make it that easy for me, are you?"

She eyed him.

"Don't push it, Wyatt. I sad yes, so smile and thank me."

He smiled, and thanked her.

"Go to your office now." She commended.

"Hey! Remember who the boss here is!" He called, but walked into his office.

Who was he kidding? No one was a boss to Piper. If ever; it's the other way around.

And that's what he loved about her.

Suddenly he remembered Luke's picture.

Did she know him? Personally? Or was she holding a picture of one of her victims?

Nah, she couldn't be working with the 'Big man', she had no boss, the reminded himself, and grinned.

Something was going on, and sooner or later he would have to talk to her.

Maybe tonight.

He was about to make reservations at a restaurant but got a better idea, something more romantic, like running in the rain. Except the getting all wet part.

A picnic under the stars.

Cheesy, but romantic.

--------OoO---------

Leo sat on the blanket he brought and was taking the food he prepared out of the basket when he saw Piper approaching him.

The sun was almost down, and the lighting was dazed, but he could still see her shining beautifully form afar.

Her loose red dress was making waves in the wind, and long beautiful hair was all over her, making her seem like a goddess.

"Hi." He said, all smiling.

"Hi."

He placed a soft kiss on her lips as she set herself next to him.

"A picnic ha?" She said in that voice of hers.

"Go on, mock me, I know it's cheesy." He said.

"Actually... I think this is very nice." She said, shocking him.

"Nice ha? Is this really coming out of you mouth?"

"Hey! I'm not that bad."

"Of course you aren't. You are splendid. And you have beautiful legs." He added.

Piper just smiled like a little angel in a red dress.

They stayed in the part after midnight and at about thirty after they were all over each other. Literally.

"We're in a public place you know..." Piper said between breaths when they broke the kiss for a second.

"I know." He said, and they pulled back patiently, his tongue exploring her mouth.

He knew they shouldn't, but the emotions were kicking.

"You're right, let's go to my place." He said.

"Mine's closer." She said, and minutes later they were in his car on the way to her apartment.

It was just when they got there that he remembered that he has to go up to the sixth floor.

"Forgot that little detail, did you?" She asked.

"Yes. But no worries, you are not getting rid of me that easily." He said, and started climbing the steps, pulling her after him.

"Such enthusiasm..." He heard her say as they were running to the sixth floor like gold was awaiting them up there.

They pushed the door open, and Piper led her into her room, while he got a glance at that peach couch she had, with her ugly dog on it.

Their lips were locked even before they entered her room, and clothes were flying all over the place.

Her dress was easy to take off, which he was grateful for, and soon enough they were under the covers...

---OoO---

He watched her eyes as she looked into his.

She was making circles with her finger on his chest, making him what to eat her.

They were both breathing pretty heavily, but her breath seemed to be settling down, while his was still rushing (Probably because she was on him...).

Finally she put her head down, resting it right under his chin.

He moved his hand up her bare back, then down again, and up, and down, and...

They were both dizzy from the wonderful love they just made with each other.

She was so precious to him, and his feelings were far beyond physical, he knew it now.

"Piper?" He whispered.

"Hmm?" She moaned back.

"I love you."

He only realized what he said after he did. And it was true; he never felt like that about anyone in his life as he remembered it.

Then he realized she wasn't breathing.

He watched as she lifted her head, and slowly slid off of him.

"No you don't." She said coldly.

"You have no idea..." He started, but she was already getting out of bed, grabbing the bed cover after her.

He set up, surprised by her reaction, and saw her backing away from the bed with the cover now around her from just above her breasts and down. It was as if she was trying to run away.

"Piper, I've never felt this way about another woman before. This, what I am feeling for you, can't be anything but love." He said, and saw her head start to shake negatively.

"You have to go away." He heard her whisper, and wasn't sure if he heard right.

He got out of the bed to walk closer to her, trying to understand her reaction, and saw the tears in her eyes.

"Piper, I'm just telling you how I feel, you..."

"Get out." She said, never looking at him.

"Piper..."

"Get out!" Her voice became louder, and he wanted to scream in frustration, but found himself obeying. He couldn't force himself on her.

"If you wish so." He said, and turned around to start getting back into his clothes.

What the hell was going on?!

When he looked back at her, her body was crumpled against the wall, and her head was shaking with tears.

He never saw her like that, she looked miserable but he didn't see why.

Slowly, now full dressed, he left her apartment, hearing her voice screaming to get out in his head.

**AN: Wow ha? I bet you didn't see this coming...... wandering what's going on in her head? That, and many other things are in the next chapter; "Connecting The Dots."**

**BTW, did you notice the chapters are getting longer lately? That's how much I love this story! Lol.**


	13. Connecting the Dots

**AN: Since I got so many great reviews for the last chapter, I would like to thank you all personally;**

**_syad yniar:_ That's so sweet! I don't think I ever had anyone tell me they are my fan before... I know that was a bit shocking, and that I am just making things more difficult for the two, but that's just how life is... lol**

**_OTHCharmedFreak:_ I stayed up late for this chapter! Lol, thanks for reviewing, you will see why exactly did she react the way she did in this chapter. **

**_TelekineticDarkness:_ Thanks for reviewing, I hope you will for this chapter too... Yea I know, I like stories where they are all sweet and together, but it seems like there is so much of them so I did something different... I'm glad you like it!**

**_charmed-aussie:_ Here is another chapter! Just like you asked.**

**_Muse-of-the-fairies:_ Lol, sorry, there will be some more jumping around this chapter... I'm not letting things go that smoothly... lol don't hate me! **

**_versatilecutie:_ A movie? Wow, that's some credit you are giving me there... Thanx!**

**_Pruedence.Halliwell_: I made you cry? I feel like I've accomplished something now, its fun to know that my story has something emotional... Thank you!**

**_Magical Princess: _I'll try! Thanks for reviewing.**

**_Psychokitty3: _I hope your suspense will break in this chapter... Or will grow bigger! Lol**

**_AsherSmasher: _Sorry, cliffies is what I do... lol. Well, now is tomorrow, and here is my update... thanks for reviewing!**

**_foureverCharmed: _Does she love him? You'll have to wait and see... things are not so black and white here. And I'm glad you liked the fluff. **

**_Nicole812us:_ Yeah, I can't help but feel sorry for both of them too, life seems hard at the moment. Thanx! **

**Ok, and now that I thanked you each, on with the story... (I think you'll like it, I know I liked writing it....)**

_**Chapter 13**_

OoO **Connecting the Dots** OoO

Piper slid down the wall until she was safe on the cold floor.

Tears were still running down her face like they would never stop, and she felt emotionally dizzy.

That's how they do it;

They make you like them.

They say they love you.

They make you feel like they are the center of the universe, and that life is worthless without them.

Then they leave, and you stay miserable.

That's what Luke did, and she didn't want it to happen again, never.

Everyone thought she was strong, that she got over the pain she felt when she lost a husband and a future son, but they didn't really know her.

They thought she was an independent woman, one that knows where her life is going, even after such a lose.

THE DIDN'T KNOW HER.

Who would have thought, that the strong Halliwell sister would break down over an 'I love you'?

But there she was, naked on the stone cold floor of her gloomy room, all life drained away from her, and it felt like her own fault.

Slowly, she got to her feet, and walked back to her bed.

It was a little over three in the morning, but Piper couldn't sleep, not after that night.

She felt confused, like she was rushed somewhere, everyone was running with a purpose, but she couldn't follow, she was always behind.

She got up, put a long shirt on, and went to sit on her peach couch in the dark.

Maybe she should listen to Elvis.

She did, but he disappointed her this time. Even Elvis Costello with 'She' wasn't enough.

She put the Flaming Lips in the CD player, and listened as 'Do You Realize?' was filling the room.

"**Do You Realize - that you have the most beautiful face  
Do You Realize - we're floating in space -  
Do You Realize - that happiness makes you cry  
Do You Realize - that everyone you know someday will die  
  
And instead of saying all of your goodbyes - let them know  
You realize that life goes fast  
It's hard to make the good things last  
You realize the sun doesn't go down  
It's just an illusion caused by the world spinning round  
  
Do You Realize - Oh - Oh - Oh  
Do You Realize - that everyone you know  
Someday will die -  
  
And instead of saying all of your goodbyes - let them know  
You realize that life goes fast  
It's hard to make the good things last  
You realize the sun doesn't go down  
It's just an illusion caused by the world spinning round  
  
Do You Realize - that you have the most beautiful face  
Do You Realize......"**

---OoO---

On Saturday, he found himself sitting on the couch in his huge expensive living room, feeling empty.

What has gone wrong?

Ok, so he never said 'I love you' to another woman unless you count the short high school fling he had with his ex wife for six months, but that wasn't real. He didn't expect the reaction he got from Piper.

She felt so right, there with him, and seconds later he was alone, she threw him out.

He was almost mad at her, but the confusion was greater.

He called her once in the later afternoon, but she didn't answer. He didn't leave a massage; he didn't know what to say.

It was just over ten in the evening when the phone rang, and Leo for a second hoped it was her, calling to apologize.

It was Darryl.

"Leo here."

"Leo, its Darryl." He said, sounding a bit frustrated.

"I've been meaning to call you... did something happen?" Leo asked his friend.

"I don't know where to start."

"Where are you? I can hardly hear you."

"On the road, on my way over to San Francisco."

"What happened?"

"There was a breakdown; they were trying to get to the files."

"The 'Big Man'." Leo thought aloud.

"Who else? I have the files with me."

"You are risking your life my friend." Leo said.

"Tell me about it."

"Where are you going to keep them?"

"The FBI is on the case now too, they volunteered to. I doubt the 'Man' will go that far to get them, it's too risky." Darryl told him.

"I agree."

"Did you get anywhere with the investigation?"

"I'm not sure. I think my secretary's ex boyfriend is in the deal, he works with the 'Big Man'." Leo decided to come clean with the subject, he was hoping that maybe Darryl can help, but he had no idea how much...

"You have a spy working for you?!" Was Darryl's surprised reaction.

"I don't think she is, although I know she has some connection with Luke's murder."

Luke was Darryl's partner when he used to live in San Francisco. He only met him a few times, but he knew well how close he and Darryl were.

"Who is she?" Darryl asked.

"I only hired her three weeks ago; Piper Halliwell." There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Darryl?"

"Leo... Do you seriously don't know who she is?" He asked.

What does he mean? Is there something about her he doesn't know, but should? Maybe she was a prime suspect or something, working for the 'Big Man' behind his back...

"I know she was somehow connected to Luke's murder. I just don't know how..."

"Well, I do. Piper is like family to me, we go way back."

"What?"

"You didn't do your homework my friend. Her name is Piper Halliwell MacMartin. Mrs. Luke MacMartin. She was his wife, Leo."

Now that was a shock. His wife? WIFE?

"She was in that car with Luke, I would guess they wanted her to die with him, so that they won't have to worry about anyone knowing what is in those files, and Luke knew. I was supposed to meet with him the next day, he said he figured it out, the case was solved. He never made it through the night. Piper did, just hardly."

How could he have been so stupid? He didn't even take time to make sure he knew exactly who she was; he didn't even notice her full name.

"I remember those days; it was hard for all of us. But Piper was suffering the most; she lost so much that night. Her husband, her son..."

"Son?? She had a son?"

"Almost. She was pregnant, due in two weeks. They weren't able to save him, he died with his father." Darryl continued, sounding like as though his voice was exploring the past.

"I had no idea..."

"Well, you should have known she was his wife, you couldn't expect her to just tell you."

"Actually, we go a little further then the Boss-Secretary relationship, if you know what I mean."

"I know what you mean. Listen, I'll talk to you in a few hours, I should be there soon, but I have to stop at the FBI office and then I'll drop by your place." He said.

"I'll see you soon." Leo said, and hung up.

It's wired how you feel you know a person, you understand him, but nothing counts until you know some of their past.

He never imagined that as Piper's past. He remembered all the times she avoided talking about her past relationships, and now he knew why.

Then he remembered one of the things Darryl said;

They wanted her dead.

That was why they somehow they had her work at Nathan's; they were probably trying to find out if she knew anything.

And that was why he was so set on getting her out of Wyatt Investigations... they feared she knew something, that she would tell him, and down goes the 'Big Man'.

It was all suddenly starting to make sense, everything was connecting.

Piper must have thought it was just an accident, she couldn't possibly have known that it was an arranged murder, could she?

He had to talk to her, he felt a need to tell her this, and she disserved to know, especially after what he just found out about her.

Was that why she was so cold sometimes? Could that be the reason to what happened the previous night?

He pushed those thoughts away, and picked up the phone.

He had to talk to her.

"Hello?" Came her voice. It sounded cold, they way it was before they got all 'cozy'.

"It's me." He said.

There was silence for a few long moments. Neither of them knew what to say.

"Can I see you?" He finally asked.

"We have to talk." He continued before she could respond.

"Leo..."

"There are things you need to know, things you need to tell me." He said.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Luke MacMartin."

He heard her take a sharp breath.

"Why are you doing this?" He heard her whisper.

"I just want to talk. Be at the park, tomorrow at noon. Please."

"I don't know Leo..."

"I'll be there, waiting for you." He said, and put the phone down.

_He will always be there, waiting._

**AN: What do you think? No real cliffhanger in this chapter, and no fluff either (well, you can't expect fluff after the previous night...). Please review, I want to know what you think.**


	14. Tell Me All the Secrets

_**Chapter 14**_

OoO **Tell Me All The Secrets** OoO

It was noon the next day, but Piper was still at her apartment.

Her heart told her to go, but her legs wouldn't move, she just couldn't bring them to.

Why did he want to talk to her about Luke? How did he even know about him?

She wanted to know, but she was afraid, something that wasn't a common feeling for Piper, it was unfamiliar, and it scared her.

Finally, she gathered herself and drove over to the park.

It was cold, and she had an old gray sweater on with the first pair of jeans she found.

In addition to that, it was raining, which was not helping to Piper's already muffled mood.

When she got to the park, it was already well over one, and she was sure he wasn't there anymore.

Relived she didn't have to have the conversation she feared so much of, she turned around to run back to her car, and there he was.

He was soaked with the rain, and she figured that so was she.

---OoO---

"I hoped you weren't here." She said.

"Yet, you came."

He stared at her for a few moments, seeing things he never did in her before.

Without a word, they found a cover from the rain and both settled down on a bench.

It was about two minutes later when Leo first spoke.

"I'm sorry about yesterday."

"Why? I was the one who through you out." She said, never looking at him.

"True. But that wasn't quiet the reason I asked you to come."

"I gathered that."

"I talked to Darryl yesterday." Leo said, and instantly she looked at him, shocked.

"You know Darryl?"

"Darryl Morris is an old friend; I helped him investigate his former partner's murder." He saw her take a deep breath, and knew she knew he was talking about Luke.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked again, the same thing she did the day before, sounding wretched.

He gently took her cold hand into his, and looked at her with sympathy.

"I wish I wasn't the one telling you this. Piper, what happened was no accident."

---OoO---

It took her a few seconds to understand what he was talking about.

No accident? What the hell was that supposed to mean??

Luke, she thought. He was talking about their accident, one which killed her husband and son.

She was starting to feel lightheaded, and wasn't sure that it was just the foggy rain around them.

"I don't understand..." She finally let out.

"Luke knew things that were a danger to his life..."

"Then BM files?" Piper asked, recalling Luke talking about it so much.

"You know about them? Do you know what BM stands for?"

"No." She mumbled.

She could tell that he knew by his expression, but she was still not seeing the connection.

"I still don't get it... what does his death has to do with..."

"It was a planned murder." He said.

Piper jerked her hand away, and got up.

She felt trapped, like her lungs were closed and no air would come it.

With deep breaths, she asked;

"They... KILLED him?"

He just stared at her for a few moments, but she could see the answer in his eyes.

Her breaths just fastened with every passing second, and she realized she was panicking.

Feeling hot and cold as one, she started pacing back and forth, but stopped when she felt her knees were about to give away.

Next she felt Leo's hands around her shoulders, which brought her steadiness back.

The idea was starting to sink into her head, and she started replaying events from over three years ago.

She remembered the endless knights of work, then the wonderful dinner, and the car that was coming strait at them.

"But... they must have known... I was in the car too, why..."

"They wanted you dead too." He said.

She looked up at him with confusion.

She should have been dead, just like Luke and the baby. If only Luke didn't lean to save her, if only he... She would've been dead, and wouldn't have had to go through those painful three years.

Sadness and confusion were being replaced with anger.

Whoever they were, they killed all she cared about in her life, all that was ever important, just because of one's knowledge.

The stress was starting to get to her, and she needed to let it out.

She found herself screaming with frustration, and feeling Leo pull her closer to him, and felt herself shake against his skin.

"I am so sorry, Piper..."

---OoO---

He was starting to feel panic himself, not sure what to do to comfort her.

How do you comfort someone who has just found out that their life was ruined not by an accident, but a murder?

"Come on, let's go to my place and I'll give you something hot to drink, ok?"

She didn't answer, just kept crying into his shirt, so he slowly started leading her to his car.

At that moment, Leo decided he was not going to rest until whoever those fucking men were; so called 'Big Man' and his goddamn cult were all going to hell.

"I just... I don't understand, what the hell could have been so important that they would want to kill for?" She asked unstably, her voice breaking with sobs.

"I told you, it's the files. They knew he knew what was in them, and they suspected you knew something about them as well. Evidently, you really do." He said carefully.

She was silent through the rest of the ride, which only made him more uncomfortable.

About half an hour later, they were both sitting at his kitchen bar and he put tea in front of her.

She looked up at him for a moment, but said nothing a slipped from her mug.

Again, she wasn't the Piper he knew, she was completely different from the Piper that walked into his office just a month ago, if not less.

Yet, his feelings for her just grew stronger and stronger every day, and he tried not to think of the previous day when she threw him out of bed.

"You know, Piper, I really can't even imagine what you are going through..." He begun, but she cut him short.

"I learned to live with the fact that it was god's hand that killed Luke and the baby, that it was their destiny and mine... But now, I mean this changes everything. It wasn't god who made this happen. I just don't know if I can live with that..." Her voice trailed off.

He didn't even know what to say.

"And why the hell did Darryl never tell me?!" She suddenly asked, angry.

"I don't know Piper." He answered, honestly.

"How long have you known?"

"Not more then twenty-four hours. I only found out last night. I didn't even know you were his wife before that." He told her.

"Thank you for being honest. Really."

She was finishing her tea when his cell rang.

"Leo here."

"It's me." Darryl's voice came.

"What's going on?" Leo asked his friend.

"We need to talk."

"The files? Did something happen since last night?" Leo asked, and saw Piper jerk her head up.

"No. But I looked closer into this Nathan guy, and I think it's time to reopen Luke's case."

"Are you serious?"

"Now more then ever. You yourself said that he was Piper's boss before he came to work for you. I think they are still careful about her, and I am starting to believe they had someone around her all these years, making sure she doesn't say anything. Leo, we need to talk."

"I agree. Why don't we do it with Piper in that case, considering it is concerning her...?" Leo said.

Piper questioned him more with her look.

"She doesn't even know Leo." Darryl said.

"Oh, well, I took care of that, seeing as you didn't bother to."

"Asshole."

"Look, she deserved to know. I don't see why you never told her."

"You don't know her like I do Leo, she was better off not knowing."

"Not anymore as it seems."

There was a long silence.

"Yes, you are probably right. I'll be at your office tomorrow at eight."

"I'll see you then."

He turned back to Piper after he put the phone down.

"It was Darryl." He informed her.

"I figured. Is there something else I need to know Leo? Just drop it all on me; I'm starting to get sick of being the last one to know things that concern me."

Leo took a deep breath, and started the exhausting 'tale'.

**AN: I tried to show this chapter shifting from Piper to Leo's point of view, just to keep it interesting, although I am not very proud of this chapter. Tell me what you think, and sorry if it as a little off... lol, thanks for all you reviewers out there, last chapter I got many nice once too... so thanks! And hope to hear from you all about this chapter too.**


	15. A Threat to the BM Offices

**AN: Ok peeps, I know how much you all are craving for fluff, but this is a phase in the story where it's hard to fit it in. I think there might be some in this chapter, although a different kind. I really hope you'll like this chapter better then the last one (which I didn't like much myself), but like you've probably realized it was necessary to have Leo tell Piper about all the stuff from the past, it is very important for the rest of the story (which I already have great plans for, so bare with me people!). BTW, I'm not sure yet how long exactly will this story be, so I'll ask you people; I have it planned in two versions, a longer one, and a much shorter one. I personally like the longer (but that might be just because I like it long) so tell me what you think? I can make this story close to it's ending already, or I can open up a whole new window, with lots of drama. **

**So think about that, and don't forget to tell me! Here is the next chapter.........**

_**Chapter 15**_

OoO **A Threat to the BM Offices** OoO

By eight that Saturday evening, Leo has already told her pretty much all of it;

That Luke was a part of a very important and dangerous investigation, one which eventually brought to his death and almost hers... He also told her about Nathan, and the reason he was against her working for Leo so much; the fucking bastard was working for the someone who wanted those files, but Leo wouldn't tell her who it is.

"I don't want to tell you anything until we talk to Darryl tomorrow. Knowledge like that could be a real danger to you." He explained her.

She felt emotionally drained, like someone has sucked out all her energy, and left only sorrow and pain, leaving her to suffer.

She was still at Leo's house when she realized it was well after eight, and decided she better go.

He was again talking on the phone, and when he was done and came back to the living room where they were, she said;

"Listen, could you take me back to the park? My car is there..."

She was unbelievably tired and her eyes were closing, she knew if she didn't leave now she would pass out on his floor.

"Are you sure you want to leave? I don't like you being all alone in that apartment of yours..."

"Leo, believe me, I've learned to live alone."

"I know, but I just think tonight you might need the company." He said.

He was right; she didn't want to be alone, her hands were still shaking in the pockets of her gray sweater, and tonight Ronald's company didn't seem like enough.

"Stay here tonight, I have plenty of spare rooms."

"Thank you." She said with some relief in her voice.

"Any time Piper. Really, just ask if you need anything. I'll get your bed set up." He asked the cleaning lady that was walking around the house to get a room ready for her, and Piper was grateful.

---OoO---

Piper left for the room he showed her to, and promised to come back after a trip to the restroom.

When she wasn't back after fifteen minutes, he came to see if everything was ok, but found her on the bed in the room he gave her, motionless and asleep.

He couldn't help but be concerned about her, and was glad to find her resting, after all; it has been a long, hard day; and tomorrow wouldn't be any easier.

Smiling slightly at how peaceful she looked, he covered her with a blanket and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

---OoO---

She opened here eyes in a bed she didn't recognize.

Recalling last night's events, she realized she wasn't at her apartment but In Leo's house.

Piper got out of bed, and found her way to the living room, but Leo wasn't there.

Deciding he is probably still asleep, she was about to walk back into her bedroom when she heard his muffled voice coming from his office.

Looking through the half open door, she saw Leo sitting next to his dark wooden desk, talking on the phone and looking extra serious.

She used the moment to look around.

She remembered his house from the night she spent here on his couch with him not long ago, but somehow those good memories weren't enough to bring even the smallest grin to her face.

When she didn't hear Leo talking from the other room anymore, she lifter her head and headed to his door.

"Hi!" He called, sounding a bit surprised.

"Hi." She echoed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good, thank you." She said, forcing a smile.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Very."

"It wasn't cold, was it? I left the window open..."

"It was just right." She cut him.

Finally he smiled, and got up from his desk.

"Are you hungry? Let me see if breakfast is ready."

She followed him to the kitchen, then to a sun room where a little table was set, and the cleaning lady from the previous night came out of the corner.

"Good morning Ms. Halliwell. Anything else, Leo?" She looked at him for a response.

"No Marta, many thanks to you. In fact, I think no more help will be needed. I will see you on Wednesday."

Marta smiled, and excused herself out of the room.

The two set opposite from each other by the little round table set with omelet and coffee.

"Help yourself." Leo said, reaching out for the coffee which he poured into hers and his mug.

"Thanks for letting me stay here." She said a bit later.

His lips curved into a smile, but he didn't say a thing.

"We are supposed to meet Darryl at work today at eight, I'll drop you off by the park and you come over there when you're ready." He told her when they were done eating.

She did as he said, and drove from the park in her car back to her apartment, changed, and headed to Wyatt Investigations.

When she got there at eight thirty, she was surprised to bump into Ms. Dobbs.

Does that woman work all week long? It's Sunday for crying out loud.

"What are you doing here?!" Ms. Dobbs exclaimed as soon as she saw Piper.

She was in no mood to have an argument with Dobbs, she just wanted to talk to Leo and Darryl then talk with one of her sisters, something that always cheered her up.

"Leo asked me to come." Piper said, trying to get pass Ms. Dobbs.

"You mean Mr. Wyatt." Dobbs snapped angrily.

"Look, I don't have energy for this today. I just need to talk to him and I'll be done."

"Sorry, you can't. He's with a police officer and he asked not to interrupt." Dobbs said, blocking Piper's way to his office.

"I know. Look, just let me go it there, I promise you he knows I am coming."

"I don't believe you. I knew you were up to something the minute I saw you. What do you want from this place? Who are you working for?"

Piper seriously felt like punching her. All this babbling only added to her splitting head ache.

"This is ridiculous. Get the FUCK out of the way!" Piper finally cried, pushing Dobbs away and opening Leo's office door.

In the room, Leo was sitting at his chair with Darryl across from him who turned his head to see who came in.

Before they had time to do any greetings, a d furious Ms. Dobbs stormed into the room.

"She insisted on coming in! I told her you were busy!" She exclaimed.

"It's ok, we've been expecting her." Leo said, getting up.

Dobbs looked surprised, but after sending Piper another of her bug-eyed looks, she left the room.

Darryl immediately got up and embraced Piper with a hug.

They didn't see each other for over two years, only a phone call once a month or so.

"It's so good to see you Piper." He said.

"You too Darryl, it sure has been a long time. How are Sheila and the boys?"

"As good as ever." Darryl said as they pulled away.

"How have you been doing?" He asked.

"Same old. You know me, I don't do exciting." She said, as they both set down.

"You look great Piper." Darryl said, but she knew he was just being polite, because she saw herself in the mirror that morning, and she looked like hell. Just about how she felt.

"Thanks Darryl. It really is great that you are here." She said, but she could tell he was uncomfortable with the situation.

They sat in silence for a few moments, until Piper broke it.

"Well?" She asked.

"Darryl fears they are back in San Francisco." Leo said.

"They, as in the men who are after the files?" Piper asked.

Darryl and Leo looked at each other for a moment, then focused back on her.

"Yes Piper. I didn't know they still had someone spying on you. I thought they let you go after the accident."

"Stop calling it that, you don't have to lie anymore. I know well enough it wasn't an accident." She said, much more coldly then she planned.

"I am starting to regret I didn't tell you, you had the right to know. I'm sorry Piper, I just didn't want you to suffer more then you already did." Darryl said.

Piper wasn't mad, she knew Darryl would never mean any harm, he had her best interests. Although he should have told her, long ago.

"Piper, we are reopening Luke's case, and how we have the FBI involved. We still don't know how to find them, or what exactly is in those files, but I guarantee we will get them."

"What does BM stand for?" Piper asked.

"Look, I told you that anymore information would be dangerous for your safety..." Leo started, but Piper continued.

"There are some offices in the area Prue works at that are labeled BM."

Darryl and Leo looked at each other again.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"Exactly what I said. What does it stand for?" She demanded.

"'Big Man'." Darryl said.

Big man?

"Ha?"

"We don't know what exactly it means yet. What were you saying about the offices?" Leo asked.

"I told you, my sister works in that area. Darryl, you know where it is." She said, turning to him.

"I'm going there. You coming, Leo?" Darryl said, getting up.

"I'll sit this one out. Keep me updated. I want to check out some other things." Leo said.

Darryl nodded, and headed for the door.

"I'll see you very soon Piper. Take care, and tell your sisters I'll call them as soon as I have some free time." He said, before walking out.

When he was gone, Leo got up and walked around his table.

"How come you didn't tell me about this yesterday?"

"I don't know, I guess I never thought of it. I just woke up this morning and remembered where I've seen it before." She said, getting up herself.

"This might be a strong lead. I bet Darryl has the whole crew alerted." He said, grabbing his jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"There are things we need to talk about, and we won't be able to do it here since the phone is going to be ringing none stop."

She knew they needed to talk.

They never did talk about what happened two nights ago, when he said... and she through him out.

"Ok." She finally agreed.

"Don't worry; we won't be talking about anything you don't want to." He reassured her as they walked out of his office.

"I know."

---OoO---

But what they didn't know was that in the next room, Ms. Dobbs saw and heard every single word said by them.

Panicking, she diled a number on her cell.

"Nathan? It's me. Tell the boss to clear the BM offices. I think Ms. Halliwell will be a bigger threat then we all thought, it's time to take things back into our hands."

**AN: Surprised? I bet you didn't see that coming... Sorry I never reached the fluff in this chapter, this just seemed like the perfect spot to stop. So don't give up on me! Just tell me what you think. And by the way, last chapter got many reviews, I want to thank you all for taking your time and telling me what you think, you know how important it is to me! So thank you!!**

**BTW: Long chapter, don't you think? **


	16. Just A Talk

**AN: Twenty reviews! That must be the most I ever got for one chapter in here. Thank you all sooo much, and I'm pretty sure this chapter has some fluff in it. It won't be your weak in the knees fluff (you know it never is in this story), but I defiantly think you can call it fluff. Read and hopefully enjoy!**

_**Chapter 16**_

OoO **Just a Talk** OoO

As soon as Piper and Leo walked out of the building Leo felt his cell vibrate in his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Leo, you won't believe this." Darryl's voice came.

"Are the offices there?"

"They are here all right, but completely empty."

"Damn."

"Wait, there's more. It looks like someone has been here just today, seems like a working office only all the computers are shut down and we aren't able to log on. There is even hot water in the coffee machine." Darryl told him.

"But how could they have known you were coming?"

"I don't know Leo. I got to go, I need to check out some things here, I'll talk to you in an hour."

"What is it?" Piper asked when he put the cell away.

"They evacuated the offices. I don't get how they knew... We weren't ever aware about them till this morning... did you tell anyone else?" He asked, concerned now.

"No." She said simply. "So, what now?"

"I'll let Darryl investigate some more; something stinks about this fiesta."

He suddenly remembered why he wanted to take a walk with Piper. They had to talk.

"You want to go eat lunch somewhere?" He asked.

"It's a bit early, don't you think?"

He looked at his watch and realized it was only ten in the morning, but he has been up since four and it felt like lunch time to him.

"But we could always go out for a drink." She finished.

He smiled, and they headed to his car.

They spent the first half an hour talking about the BM offices, both trying to solve the unending mystery.

But it wasn't long until they found themselves talking about that Friday night.

"Piper, you do know that I meant what I said."

She looked down at her drink.

"Leo, you hardly know me, how can you jump into a conclusion like that?" She tried.

"I don't know. I'm usually the guy that doesn't stick around for long, but I don't remember wanting someone as much as I want you. It was always one girl after another. You are something else Piper."

He could tell she didn't want to hear it, but he wasn't going to hide what felt for her.

"Leo, you don't know what you are saying. I am the most boring person you will ever know. Men sleep with me then leave." She muttered.

He knew it wasn't true; she was just too good of a woman to leave after some great sex. She grows on you, and you always crave for more.

"Is that why you through me out? Because I didn't leave?"

She looked down again.

She wasn't telling him something, he could tell.

"Look Leo, I am not looking for a long term relationship, so don't waist your time on me."

"Boolshit. It's exactly what you want; a relationship, a long lasting one. But you are pulling back and won't tell me why."

"Because I don't want to relive the past." She spat.

"What do you mean?..." Then it hit him.

She was traumatized from what happened to her husband all those years back.

"I see." He finally let out.

Slowly, a smile rose on her face as she looked up.

"I don't think I've ever been happier. I was married to the perfect guy, expecting a little boy any day... Life was just as it should have been.

But I was too naive. I wasn't prepared; I forgot that life WASN'T perfect." It sounded like she was punishing herself.

"But your life isn't over Piper." He told her.

"What do you know about my life? You hardly know me Leo."

"True. But no one deserves to end their lives the way you are so determined to end yours."

"Leo, you can't analyze me like that if you don't know my story. Who are you to tell me how to live?" She asked.

"You're right, I'm sorry. But it doesn't change how I feel about you."

She was still looking down.

What she needed is someone to talk to, she was suppressing feelings and she needed to let it out.

"Tell me a story." He said, and finally she looked up at him.

It was about a minute later when she started talking.

"I was his secretary. I needed to collect some money to get a real job as the designer I dreamed to be. We hit it off right away, and a year later we were pregnant. We got married, and life couldn't get any better. We were the perfect couple, everyone said, and we really were."

She stopped. Her eyes were glassy, but a smile was on her face.

"Luke was my world, and everything ended in one night. I was supposed to give birth in less then two weeks, and we went to celebrate... Life. Life that was broken that very same night. I'll never forget how that car was coming right at us, and the bang when it hit Luke's side."

"But you made it through."

"Just barely. It took be long weeks to remember what happened. First I only remembered things that happened months before the accident, and it was all coming to me bits by bits. I still don't remember it all."

She sighed deeply with the last words she said.

"I can only imagine how hard it was for you. That's why you don't want to have a relationship again? You feel that you are betraying Luke?"

"I've got over the betraying part by now, Leo. My reason is much more selfish. I don't want to go through that hell again."

"Things like that don't happen twice..." He tried.

"How would you know? Look at what's going on now... Those freaks were hunting me for all those years... And I swear I don't know anything!"

"You just might." He said, and it suddenly occurred to him.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, her mouth just barely opening.

"You said you don't remember it all. Is it possible that you knew what is in those files, but you don't remember?"

He saw her struggling with the idea, her eyes looking all over the place, her mouth opening to protest, but no sound came out.

Gently, he took her hands from across the table.

"Hey, it's ok, don't worry. Come on, I'll take you home."

She nodded, and they left.

On the way to his car, she suddenly stopped.

"But... what if I do know what they are?" She asked slowly.

"You might have known at one time, but you don't remember anymore. Forget I said it, don't stress out about this. Ok?"

She nodded again, and they continued to his car.

Piper was quiet all the way to her apartment.

When he parked next to her building, they both got out.

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Take a few days off, we'll manage a few days without a secretary."

"Don't be so sure." She said, reminding him of the strong and determined Piper he knew.

Leo smiled, and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

It wasn't much of a surprise when seconds later his lips touched hers.

He pulled her closer, and when she didn't pull back he slid his hand through her hair.

When they finally broke the zealous kiss, he noticed the tears in her eyes.

Her arms suddenly came around his waist as she through her head to his chest.

A bit confused at first, Leo slowly circled his arms around her, and heard as she started sobbing into his shirt.

He was glad to finally see her letting go, not holding on to her pride like she usually would.

Sometimes all you need is some spilled tears and someone to hold you.

"Come on." He said, and led her towards the building.

It wasn't until then that he remembered that (once gain) it was time to climb to the sixth floor...

---OoO---

Climbing to her sixth floor apartment was never as hard as that day.

She usually skipped it, but the tears were blocking her vision.

Piper wasn't sure what made her brake down in front of him the way she did, but she felt miserable, and couldn't help but feel sorry for herself.

When they reached (finally!) her apartment, she took her keys out but her hands were shaking.

He took the key from her, and opened the door for her to come in.

Ronald hopped over to them, but Piper was too caught up with herself to notice and just dropped herself on her peach couch.

She drank silently the water he gave her, then put it away and stared into space.

"Are you ok?" He asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Yeah. Sorry,"

He smiled, and patted her shoulder gently.

"You know, I think you might be right."

"What about?" He asked.

"I think I knew something about those files. It's just... I don't know, a feeling I guess."

As soon as she said that, the phone rang.

She reached forward and turned it on.

"Hello?"

"Piper! Finally! I've been calling you since Friday!" Came Prue's voice.

She was very relieved to hear her sister.

"Sorry, I've been away."

"The hell you were! Phoebe and I were worried! Where were you?"

"Um... Well, it's a long story."

There was a long pose.

"Is everything ok?" Prue asked in a calmer tone.

"I've had better days. Can I see you guys this evening?"

"Sure, of course... We'll come by to your place at eight."

"Thanks. I've got to go now, I'll see you tonight."

"Your sisters?" Leo asked when she put the phone down.

"Yeah."

"I have to go, see if Darryl got anywhere, but I promise I'll be back tomorrow." He said.

She nodded as he leaned forward to kiss her for another calming moment, and five minutes later she was alone in her apartment.

---OoO---

"I think she is starting to remember, now that the whole investigation is being handled by Wyatt." Nathan said.

"And you haven't done us any good so far. I only hired you so you would keep her around you and busy, but even a little woman you couldn't handle. If you want to succeed here, you need to try harder boy." The deeper voice instructed.

"I guarantee you I will." Nathan said.

"Sorry kiddo, you are too late. Time to say bye-bye." He said, with no effort to even bother and look at Nathan.

And down goes another one... Now it was time to take care of Lady Halliwell.


	17. An Abrupt Mudrer

**AN: Sorry, I forgot to tell you that I chose to go with the longer version... With so many reviewers there is no reason not to. **

_**Chapter 17**_

OoO **An Abrupt Murder** OoO

Phoebe and Prue came at eight just like they said they would.

She let them in and went to the kitchen for some tea.

"Are you going to tell us where you were yesterday? I came over last night but you never came home." Phoebe said.

Piper sighed and set across from her sisters by the kitchen table.

"I slept over and Leo's."

"Oh..." They both said, and Phoebe smiled.

"Why didn't you just tell us? That's great!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"It's not what you think. We didn't sleep TOGETHER."

"Oh come on, we're your sisters... you're not goanna say that you slept in different beds..." Phoebe dismissed.

"We did."

"Who are you fooling?"

"Let her talk." Prue suddenly said.

Piper looked over and her older sister, and could tell that Prue was seeing that there is much more to it.

Phoebe looked taken aback for a second, but she stopped talking and waited for Piper to.

"Darryl is in town."

"Really? That's great! He didn't tell me he was coming when I talked to him last week..." Prue said.

"He didn't know he was, something came up and he had to come up here to talk with Leo."

"Wait, what has Leo got to do with it?" Phoebe asked.

"Apparently, he was investigating Luke's death with Darryl."

"Investigating? What is there to investigate? It was an accident." Prue said.

"It wasn't. It was a murder." Piper said, never looking up at her sisters' eyes, but she knew they were in shock.

"I don't understand." Prue mumbled.

"Darryl never told me, he kept it a secret all those years. Luke knew something that someone didn't want him to, so they sabotaged a damn accident to kill us both." She knew she was on verge of tears, but the coldness she felt was keeping it all inside.

She heard Phoebe gasp at her words, and Prue shift uncomfortably.

"Wh... why, I mean, who would want to kill him? And kill you? Who told you this??" Prue started asking.

"Leo did. Yeah, I know, I was in shock myself."

Phoebe opened her mouth to say something, but she never did.

The oldest and youngest sister stared wide-eyed at Piper, taking in the information.

It was only about a minute later that one of them finally spoke.

"They killed him because he knew something? What?" Prue asked.

"I can't tell you. Infect, I don't entirely know myself. I used to, but I don't remember." Piper explained.

"This isn't real. It's just too complicated... Are you sure it's true? I mean, you don't know Leo for that long to actually trust him..." Phoebe tried.

"But I think Darryl I can trust." Piper argued, even though in her heart she prayed it was just an accident like she believed it was all these years.

"Do they know who those people are? Did they catch them?" Prue asked, referring to the men who set up the accident.

"No. They are still on the loose. But wait, there is more."

"More?"

"Nathan. He is one of them. They had him keep an eye on me. They always had someone making sure I don't spill it; don't remember, I should say." Piper said, while resting her forehead in her hands against the table.

Seconds later, she felt her sisters' arms around her, pulling her into a firm and heartening hug.

"What are you going to do?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know. Leo and Darryl seem to be on top of things."

"Is there still any danger to your life?" Prue asked, concerned.

"I doubt it. It's been three years.... But the fact that they had someone follow me gives me chills."

"I don't blame you. This is horrible. This is out of this world, things like that don't happen in real life." Phoebe said.

"Tell be about it. I feel like I'm in a bad selling thriller."

They sisters all got up and went to the living room where they all fitted themselves into the small peach couch with Piper in the middle.

"What made Darryl come here then? Did something happen?" Prue asked.

"Yes."

"What was it?"

"I can't tell you." Piper muttered.

"Why not?" Phoebe asked, sounding annoyed.

"It's confidential. Besides, it's the reason they killed Luke and wanted to kill me. I would never tell you anything." Piper said.

"This is all so sudden. Just a few days ago everything was so quiet and... normal." Prue announced. "How are you holding up?" She directed the question to Piper.

"I don't know. Ok I guess." She didn't feel ok, but she didn't want to whine to her sisters.

In fact, she didn't feel well at all. The situation was making her feel sick inside, and she wanted to close her eyes, then open them and find out it's all not real.

She had dreams about Taylor, her son, again. When she was at Leo's, his face just kept coming into her dreams. But the thing was, she never really saw his face, because he was never really born.

And how she had someone to blame it on.

"I'll stay here with you tonight." Phoebe suddenly said.

"You really don't have to do that, Pheebs. I'll be fine."

"No, my consciousness won't be clear if I would leave you here all by yourself."

"What about Jason?"

"He's out of town anyway, he wouldn't mind."

"It's a good idea." Prue encouraged.

"Guys, I don't need a body guard."

"Not a body guard. A sister, for moral support." Phoebe said.

Piper was about to protest, but realized she would love her sister to stay with her. She couldn't ask for more then that.

Finally, she smiled thankfully.

"Thanks sis. I owe you one."

"What are you talking about? How many times did I come here whining about Jason? I think we're just getting even." Phoebe said with enthusiasm which Piper appreciated.

Not long after, Prue left.

Piper was in bed by ten, while Phoebe stayed in the living room watching TV.

Ronald, as always, was in bed with Piper, making her feel loved. He was an angel.

She woke up with a start.

She had a nagging feeling in her stomach, but nothing seemed out of place.

It was just over seven, but Phoebe was already in the kitchen drinking coffee and reading a magazine.

"Morning!" She exclaimed cheerfully when Piper walked into the kitchen.

"Where did you sleep?" Piper asked.

"On your couch. It's very comfy. Coffee?"

"Sure."

It was nice to have Phoebe over. She was fun to talk to, and always knew what to say to make one feel like everything that might be wrong is very unimportant.

Half an hour later the phone rand and Phoebe jumped.

"I'll get it!"

"Hello?" Piper heard Phoebe say from the next room.

"Darryl! It's so good to here you. Piper told us you are in town..." Phoebe said, walking back into the kitchen.

Her expression suddenly became more serious.

"Is something wrong?... She's right here." Phoebe said, pointing the phone at Piper.

"He said he has to talk to you. Sounds serious."

Piper took the phone, not sure what to expect.

"Darryl?"

"Piper, hi. How are you?"

"Good. Did something happen?"

"Did you see the news this morning?" He asked.

"No. Why?"

"I hate to be the one telling you this... Nathan was murdered last night."

Piper's heart skipped a beat. Murdered? What the hell...

"What is it?" Phoebe asked, but Piper waved her off with her hand.

"They found his body in a dump not far from the BM offices."

Piper's stomach turned upside down.

"How was he killed?" She squeaked.

"He was shot in his head. They found no fingerprints or anything of the kind."

"But you know who did this..."

"Not exactly. I'm not even sure it is one of Big Man's stunts. He was supposed to work for him."

Piper felt a chill throughout her body.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm not sure. Leo is already over there looking for intimation or a clue. The only thing we know so far is that he was killed approximately at six last night by the condition of the body."

Darryl was being too formal, and it was hard to follow. The information was too much to contain in her head.

"Piper, I really hate to be saying this to you, but they want you down at the station ASAP."

"What? Why??"

"His sister told them that you two have been going out and he broke up with you about a month ago. He didn't date anyone since, and he seems to have no enemies in particular."

"This is madness! They can't possibly think I did it!"

"I tried to talk to them, but they have to do a proper investigation. Leo managed to convince them to give him the case, so they are just doing the basic stuff. With Leo of course you will have no trouble."

This was somewhat of a relief. But even the thought of being investigated about the death of that son of a bitch was making her breakfast want to come back out.

They scheduled for either Darryl or Leo to come by at noon to pick her up and take her to the station.

"Ok, I heard 'killed' and 'murder'. Spill it Piper." Phoebe said as soon as Piper put the phone down.

"Nathan was murdered last night."

"Wait... didn't you say he was working for whoever killed Luke?" Phoebe asked, puzzled.

"Yeah." Piper said. "What the hell is going on?"

**AN: No fluff in this chapter either... Don't hate me! Please don't! And also, don't forget to review. I know you all are hungry for fluff, but for now this is what's going on. Next chapter I am planning for some good ol' fluff, but you know it won't be the fluff you are used to from other fics (just like the rest of the fluff in this story)... but I promise you I won't disappoint you! **


	18. Hidden Cameras

**AN: Like I promised, this chapter has some fluff, there isn't that much of it, but I think it's pretty strong fluff if you know what I mean. Lol, thanks for reviewing, don't forget to tell me what you think about this chapter. **

_**Chapter 18**_

OoO **Hidden Cameras** OoO

He was tired, worn out, and knew he won't get to bed sooner then midnight that evening.

Leo has been up since four in the morning from two days ago because just when he got to bed that night he got a 'nice' phone call from Darryl about Nathan's found body.

He discovered no clues what so ever on his body or anywhere near it, the killer was defiantly a pro.

And Leo suspected he knew exactly who it was; 'Big Man'.

Why would he do it, was still a mystery to Leo, but he was determined to find out.

At a little before noon, Leo was on his way to pick up Piper to the police station.

He wasn't able to convince the local police to leave her alone, probably because she was practically their only lead.

He decided not to argue too much, seeing as they were giving him the case instead of having one of their detectives do it. It was helpful to have someone from the FBI office call them for him.

He wasn't sure where Piper and he were standing after the last few days. The previous day they seemed to be getting closer, but he wasn't sure it really counted seeing as she was crying and he was trying to cheer her up.

When he saw her by her building, already waiting for him, his first thought was;

'I don't have to climb to the sixth floor!!'

But when he pulled over he was also relieved to see that she didn't look pale with black bags underneath her eyes like she was yesterday.

She looked more determined, stronger, a lot like the Piper he first met. Although, she still looked somewhat un-sure and confused.

"Hey, hop in." He instructed, and she was in the car after a few moments.

Out of reflex, he found himself leaning forward and placing a quick kiss on her lips.

Surprisingly, she hardly even noticed.

"Don't worry, they have nothing against you. It's just something they have to do; I'll make sure they make it short." He reassured her.

"Thanks." She said, and he pulled the car back on the road.

They wouldn't make it short. Piper had to sit there, and answer their damn questions for over three hours.

"How long have you been dating?"

"Did you have a sexual relationship?"

"Did you ever fight?"

"Disagreed on something?"

"Had problems with his family?"

"Violent?"

"Did your relationship with him hurt your job as his secretary?"

"Did he fire you or did you leave on your own?"

"Was he angry?"

"Were you?"

When questions started repeating themselves Leo wanted to smack those shitty officers.

"I think that's enough questions Snidecor, I'll take it from here." Leo told one of the officers, motioning Piper to get up.

"Let us do our job Wyatt." Snidecor said, making the effort of pulling up his overweight body.

"You did already. I'm taking over this case, remember? And since you seem to be running out of questions, and have no other suspects it's time you let me handle this."

"Oh, and you have a lead, Wyatt?" Snidecor asked, annoyed.

"I believe I do." Leo said, as Piper started rising from her chair.

"And who would that be, smartass?"

"Can't tell, old friend. Too confidential." Leo said, heading out of the room with Piper.

Snidecor just frowned, and called; "Have a nice day, Miss Halliwell!" But she and Leo were already out of the room.

"That sure was short." Piper muttered, obviously she didn't enjoy the session any more then he did.

"Sorry about that, you didn't get too lucky with Snidecor, he doesn't like me much, and uses every opportunity to bash me."

"Have some past you two?"

"Don't ask." He said, as they were getting into his car.

"You look tired." She said before he had time to start his car.

"I am. It's ok; I'm used to no sleep."

"You want me to drive?" She asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Well, I worry. I'm driving." She announced, and before he had time to protest she was walked out of the car and heading to the driver's seat.

He figured she had a history with car accidents, or should he say 'Accidents'. So he obeyed and moved.

"Where to?" She asked after starting the car.

"My place." He tried desperately.

But she didn't say anything, and the next thing he knew she was parking the car by his house.

"Unbelievable." He mumbled.

"What?"

"You."

Once in the house, Leo went to the kitchen and got them both some drinks.

He was suddenly everything but tired, now that he had a woman waiting for him in the living room.

But it wasn't just a woman. It was a woman he loved.

He knew that in a few hours he will have to get back to reality and go to work to continue on the case, not to talk about Nathan's murder... He was swamped with work, but all he could think about was Piper.

---OoO---

Sitting in his living room, she wasn't sure she was doing the right thing.

Was this just a fling? Was she there just to escape all the mess that occurs in her life?

But it felt like much more then a fling. He told her he loved her, and he wasn't even drunk.

When he came back into the room she lost her thoughts.

He looked sleepy, yet made her want to kiss him to death.

It wasn't much of a surprise when fifteen minutes later his body was pressing hers against the sofa, his mouth never leaving hers, his hands muffling through her hair like it was his.

His fingertips were cold against the warm skin of her back, which made her shiver, and want him more and more.

Suddenly she felt that she was loosing balance, and realized they fell of the couch.

They both let out a moan as they hit the floor.

"Ah. Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes, I landed on something soft."

"That would be me." He said, and his mouth found her neck again where he left off.

They got up slowly, almost as one, and headed for his bedroom.

The couple collapsed on his bed in unison, so close to each other she could smell the sweetness of his skin, the aroma of his aftershave.

---OoO---

When he opened his eyes he felt himself tangled between various sheets. It took him a few moments to find the petite worm body lying next to him.

Moving her closer, he ran his hand through her hair.

It was about seven, he thought to himself, but the sun hasn't set down yet, there was still an orange lightning shining though the window on her bare skin.

He moved his palm along her shoulder, and felt luckier then he did in a long while.

She was so hard to get, yet so easy to love.

He wasn't sure if she was asleep or just laying there next to him, but he knew she was torturing him.

He was supposed to be in his office, working his butt off like the rest of them probably were, but he couldn't bring himself to leave this bed.

When his cell rand Piper jumped.

"What happened??" She asked, her eyes barely open.

He smiled.

"It's just my cell." He told her, and reached for it.

"Wyatt here."

"Where the hell are you?" Darryl's voice came.

"Why? Where am I supposed to be?"

"At the FBI down town! That's where I am now. They want to talk to you." Darryl said.

"Damn. I'll be there in an hour." Leo said, and put the cell away.

"I have to go." He informed Piper.

"I figured that. Can you drop me off at the office?"

"Why? I told you, you can take a few days off."

"Nah, I'm getting board at my apartment. Besides, I have some stuff Mr. Girdy and Ms. Dobbs asked me to do." She said.

"Talking about Dobbs... You two are not very hot for each other, ha?"

"Reality check Leo, we never were." She said, pushing herself up from the bed they were both curled on, ruining the perfect moment...

---OoO---

It was unbelievably hard to leave that bad, but she tried not to show it.

After her dropped her off by Wyatt Investigations, she headed strait to her desk where she got herself busy with work, trying not to think about Leo, or worry about the whole Nathan situation.

After the questioning she's been through and the few horrible pictures of his body she was 'entitled' to see, she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed.

Ms. Dobbs was doing something in her office, so Piper was grateful not to bump into that witch.

"Hey Piper. Did you come here with Leo?" James asked.

"I think he left for the FBI offices." She told him.

"Oh yeah, that. Listen, if you're not busy with anything else, could you go down to the basement and see if you can find files about a tripled murders of two men and a young woman, somewhere between December of 2001 and January of 2002. Look for something about Big Man." He told her.

"Sure. I'll get right on it." Piper said, getting up, happy to have something that would keep her busy and useful.

"Thanks. Let me know if you fight anything."

She could tell no one has been to the basement for at lease the past two years by the look of it.

She slowly opened the door with the key James left her, and walked into the huge room, filled with files for the most, and some very old computers.

She started walking through the long cabinets, looking for the date James instructed her to look under.

It was about fifteen minutes later, that she reached a door in the end of one of the rows of cabinets.

At first it seemed to be locked, but finally she opened it with some extra effort.

It was dark, and out of reflex her hand tried to reach for a light.

It was of a great surprise when the lights suddenly when on, and with them dozens of small televisions.

Surprised, she walked closer to try and indicate what the TV's were showing, but the first thing that caught her might was the fresh unfinished sandwich on one of the tables.

Someone has been there not long ago, yesterday if not that very day.

Piper finally concentrated on the cameras, and slowly started recognizing the placed they were filming.

Mr. Girdy's office, where he was typing away on his computer. Next was James's office, which was empty.... Leo's office, her desk, the hall, the elevator...

That made no sense. A detectives room is not allowed to have a camera in, it was confidential stuff.

Then it struck her.

Leo's house was on there two, his bed where they have just had sex a few hours ago, the sheets still all crumpled. His dining room, office, living room... it was all filmed.

The biggest surprise hit her when she saw Ronald, her dog, running across in one of the cameras.

Her apartment! It was videoed!

She started feeling the panic in her thought, and started seeing the basement was too stuffed, and was desperate to get out of there, her lungs were closing and she needed air.

She had to talk to Leo, fast.


	19. Missing

**AN: First, to answer some questions;**

**Someone asked if Dobbs is just a spy or if she just hates Piper because of Leo... well, I can tell you for sure she is a spy working for Big Man since this has been discussed in earlier chapters. Other things will be revealed later on. **

**This chapter is pretty intense, a lot of action, and it's not very long either. (Sorry about that, I just had a perfect spot to stop this at). **

**Please don't forget to review, and tell me if you like what will happen here; because it sure as hell changes a lot... here it goes!**

_**Chapter 19**_

OoO **Missing** OoO

"We are still not sure how they got into the police building. Our security is very strong, being the main office in LA." Darryl was telling the rest of the people around the table.

Leo and Darryl were down at the FBI, in a room full of agents who were assigned to work on the 'Big Man' case.

"Apparently, the security wasn't good enough." One of them muttered.

"Big Man works with high technology, he's done some tricks in the past that I still can't explain, and I've been on this case for over three years." Leo explained.

About an hour into the meeting, Leo's cell rang, and all the eyes were on him.

He looked to see who it was, and recognized Piper's number.

"Excuse me; I'll have to take this one."

He walked out to the hall where he answered.

"Piper?"

"Leo! Thank god I caught you! There is something I've got to tell you."

She sounded troubled, maybe ever hysterical.

"What is it?" He asked, concerned.

"No I can't tell you over the phone, we have to talk in private..."

"I really can't right now, I'll be back in Wyatt investigations in two hours..."

"No! Leo, please, it's urgent, I just can't tell you over the phone."

Leo considered this, and decided Darryl could carry on alone.

"Ok, I'll meet you in my office in half an hour then."

"No, not here, too dangerous. At the park, you know where. I have to go." She said, and the line went dead.

He wasn't sure what was going on, but he wasn't intending on waiting to find out.

"Excuse me agents, I'm afraid I'll have to leave now." He announced to the room.

Darryl sent him a questioning look, but Leo only shook his head in response and left.

When he arrived at the park Piper was no where around.

He set on a bench where he could see her arrive, but thirty minutes passed and she never did.

He tried calling her cell again, but there was no answer.

Then he tried her number at the office, but had his brother answer.

"James? Is Piper there?"

"She left about half an hour ago, she looked a bit stressed. Why?"

"I was supposed to meet her, but she never showed up."

"Aren't you supposed to be down at the FBI with Darryl?"

"I was, until she called me and asked me to see her. She said it was urgent."

"Anything to do with the case you think?" James asked.

"I'm not sure; she didn't want to tell me. Call me if she shows up." Leo asked, and the conversation ended.

He waited for another thirty minutes, but long ago he realized she wasn't coming.

He remembered Piper's sister's number she gave him a few days ago when she was staying at her house, and told him to call there.

He dug out the crumpled peace of paper and called Phoebe.

"Hello?" Her voice came after the third ring.

"Hi, this is Leo."

"Leo?" She sounded surprised.

"Yeah, sorry to bother you. Is Piper with you?" He asked, hoping for a positive answer. Something about her bailing on him didn't feel right.

"No, but I've talked to her this morning when she was in your place." Phoebe said.

"It's just that I was supposed to meet her an hour ago and she never showed up."

"Wired. Did you try her cell? Maybe she is stuck in traffic or something."

"I don't think so, the park I am meeting her at is very close to work, and she didn't have her car anyway."

"I'll call Prue, maybe she talked with her, and I'll let you know. Tell her to call me when she shows up."

He decided to go over to the office and wait for her there; maybe that's where she'll go.

---OoO--- **_An Hour and a half Earlier _**---OoO---

Piper clicked off on her cell after she asked Leo to see her, and threw it in her purse.

After quickly logging off the computer, she headed towards the elevator, wanting to get out of Wyatt Investigations as fast as she could.

She walked into the elevator, pressing the ground floor with a trembling finger, and kept pressing until the doors closed.

She let out a breath she was holding, and then drew it back in when the doors opened at the third floor.

Two men in black suits (like the rest of the detectives in Wyatt Investigations) walked in.

The elevator stopped again at the second floor, but the doors didn't open.

"What..." Before she could finish that thought, the lights went out.

She turned around but could hardly make out the two dark figures coming towards her.

It was only then that she opened her mouth to scream, understanding that the two men in the elevator with her could be more danger then she imagined.

But it was too late, because before she had time to let out any voice one of them pushed her hard against the elevator wall.

Another hand covered her mouth and nose with something that made her dizzy within seconds.

And then there was nothing.

---OoO---

Leo was sitting uncomfortably in the chair of his office.

It was over nine in the evening, and Piper hasn't contacted anyone yet.

Her sisters where worried too. He didn't want to alert then if he wasn't sure it was something serious, but now he was really worried.

Maybe she took off or somewhere, maybe this whole deal was too much for her to handle, more then he realized.

He started phasing back and forth, and when his phone rang he was sure it was her.

"Piper?"

"No. I gather you didn't find her yet." Darryl's voice came, and Leo was never as disappointed to hear it.

"Nothing. I really don't see what's going on."

"Look, let's wait till tomorrow morning, and then we'll maybe contact someone at the local police, although I think we can do a better job looking for her ourselves."

"Ok. We'll wait till tomorrow. I'll head over to my place, she might come there. And in case she returns to her apartment Phoebe is staying there for the night."

"Good. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Leo put the phone down and left the building.

He just couldn't rest his brain, he was worried and he couldn't fool himself.

He heard her hysterical voice when she called him and begged him to see her. Why wouldn't she come? What the hell was going on?

---OoO---

The first thing she felt was the sour dryness in her mouth.

Her aching head wasn't much of a blessing either.

It wasn't until a few seconds later that she even realized she was in a sitting position.

It felt like the room was shaking, there was a loud noise coming from everywhere, and in made her nauseated.

When her eyes finally cracked open, she realized it wasn't just in her head that she felt the noise and shaking in the room.

She was on a plane, none the less.

Looking around, she could make out quite a few people around her, most of them men in black suits.

She didn't remember how she got there, or why was she there, and she started panicking.

"Piper Halliwell, what a pleasure it is."

She turned around to see who the deep and quiet harsh voice belonged to, and had to look up pretty high to see the man's face.

He had a very strong built, defiantly VERY big bone, and a smile full of big white teeth.

From first glance, Piper guessed he was around his mid-forties, but he looked elegant in a very sexy way.

He was wearing a black suit like the others, with a gold tie which had pink flowers on it.

Next he sat down in the seat next to her.

Behind him, people turned their attention to Piper and the man who was now next to her. It was a private plane, Piper realized.

"Who are you?" She asked, but her voice came out all wrong and hardly stable.

The man smiled, and put on a little table next to her a cup with water.

"Drink." He instructed, and she would have screamed or maybe even slapped him if her throat didn't long for that water as much as it did.

She grabbed the water and took a quick slip, but it helped much.

"Who are you?" She repeated her voice ten times clearer and much more determined.

"Haven't you heard?" He asked, and the men around smiled.

"What is this? Some kind of a sick joke?! Who the hell do you think you are!? How dare you bring me on here?!" She felt the skin on her face become redder with every second.

"Relax dear, no need to raise your voice. You will come to learn that Big Man doesn't like people talking louder then him." He said with a grin.

Big Man.

**AN: MUAHAHAhaHaHahaHahahaha!!!!! lol**


	20. Like Father Like Son Junior

**AN: this chupter might have more cussing then usualy (I know there are some in other chapters too... PG 13 remember?) So just letting you know. **

_**Chapter 20**_

OoO **Like Father Like Son; Junior** OoO

"You fucking son of a bitch." Piper muttered under her breath to the man next to her.

It was he who was responsible for the misery of the last three years, he who killed Luke and her baby.

It was Big Man.

He smiled.

"I think I deserve that. I truly am sorry Miss MacMartin. Your husband left me no choice." He said in that deep voice of his, which was now disgusting to her ears.

She had no words in her mouth, she felt the thoughts screaming in her head, wanting to come out, but her mouth wouldn't cooperate.

"Now, you must have a million questions for me. Shoot away." He said, leaning back with satisfaction.

Pig.

"Where are you taking me?"

"LA."

"Why?"

"You know too much, and after you saw the cameras there was no way I was letting you spill it to the detective."

"You can't do this! You just can't take me away so I won't talk!" She said in frustration.

"Ah, but Piper, Big Man can do anything he wants." He said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Fuck you."

"Gladly, anytime." He said, his smile still pierced to his face.

How could he live with himself? He was so relaxed, as if everything in life was going his way, he was in control.

She tried to calm her breathing, but it was harder then it might have seemed.

"How can you live with yourself?" She asked, but she knew she sounded miserable.

"That's my secret darling. I love myself, almost as much as I love women."

The men around him smiled, again, but he motioned them to spread around, so they obeyed immediately walking in different directions away from Piper and Big Man.

"You know my name. Tell me yours." She said, wanting to know the name of the Ass who she hated more then anything.

"You can call me... Big Man. Mister Big Man. Mister BM. However you wish." He said, and she wanted to slap him.

"You know, you are a smart lady Ms. Halliwell. A lot like dear old Luke."

"Don't you dare..." She started, but he ignored her.

"He was a wise man. Too wise, and it's not healthy sometimes. Look where he ended up."

"Shut up..." She whispered.

"He did a huge mistake by telling you. I was obliged to kill you too."

"Didn't work too well." She said.

"No, it didn't. And you've caused quite enough trouble. But you see, I don't send people to kill the same individual twice. I failed, and I must live with it."

"Then why the hell did you take me on here?..." She asked, and the tears started blinding her vision, as much as she tried to stop them.

She was in a situation which she was completely unfamiliar with, and it made her feel like a lost child in an endless field.

"I had no choice. Wyatt is probably our biggest concern at the moment, and I don't want him knowing anymore then he already does."

As he said so, a woman walked up to them.

It was Ms. Dobbs.

"Piper, how nice to see you." She said with an evil grin on her face.

"You bitch." Piper muttered unbelievingly.

"Surprise surprise... You know, you really were a pain in the ass these past weeks." Dobbs said.

"What do you want Margaret?" Big Man asked, sounding annoyed.

"Wyatt is already looking for her." Dobbs said, dropping the smile as she turned to the large man next to Piper.

"That's my kind of a man. Never letting him women slip, always keeping an eye on them." Big Man said.

Dobbs seemed uncomfortable for a second, and Piper remembered about her little crash.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Let him keep looking. It'll keep his mind off of us." He said.

"Don't you think he'll figure it was you?"

"He can go ahead. He knows nothing about where we are, or who for that matter."

"You are taking a risk." Another man said, walking up to them.

Piper recognized his as one of the men who took her back in Wyatt Investigations.

"Keep it closed Junior. When it comes to Wyatt or Halliwell here you've always failed. That's why I sent Correo with you today. I can't even trust you to kidnap a little lady." Big Man snapped.

'Junior' was Big Man's son, with no doubt. He had his fathers sly expression. And to think that he has been working in Wyatt Investigations right under Leo's nose. All the years Leo has been looking for Big Man and he's always been right there.

She looked up at Junior again, and suddenly she got a flashback.

His face, it was so familiar. Where had she seen him before?

"I think I've done quite a dissent job three years ago." He claimed, and it struck her.

She saw his face only once before, about three years ago.

His car was getting closer and closer to her and Luke, until he crashed right into them.

He was the driver of the car that killed Luke!

Unable to hold herself, Piper jumped from her seat.

"You killed them!" She found herself screaming.

Junior took a step back.

"Wouldn't forget a face like that ha? We Big people are unforgettable." Big Man said, never moving a hair.

He was more combatable in his shoes then any other man Piper ever came across with.

"So what is your plan? Ha?? You're goanna keep me in LA until when? They will find me you know." She said, still feeling the anger in her veins.

"Darling, I can think of thousand things I can do in LA with you. And really, you needn't worry. I can make sure they don't find you. They haven't been able to find me for years." He said, his words playing over and over in her head like a broken record.

---OoO---

Leo woke up with a start.

It wasn't even five in the morning, but he felt like he's been up for hours.

Then he remembered what was troubling him in his dreams, and an image of Piper came up in his head.

She looked so strong, effective, so alive. He loved her for that.

He washed his face and headed to his kitchen.

It seemed empty, the way it always was.

At six, he couldn't wait any longer and called Piper's place.

"Hello?" Came Phoebe's voice, and he could have sworn it was Piper.

"Piper??"

"No. I've been up all night and she never showed up." Phoebe said.

"Damn in."

"Prue is here too, we're worried sick. Did Darryl get anything?"

"I'm calling him next. I'll call you right away if there is news."

Darryl had nothing too.

It's like the ground swallowed her.

But he feared the worst. Piper knew something; she was going to tell him something... what if she remembered? What if this was exactly what happened three years ago, when Luke told Darryl he knew something, and the same day he was dead?

Leo felt a chill go through his body with the thought.

He had to do something. SOMETHING.

There had to be something he could do.

Unable to think of anything, he dressed up and headed to the police offices downtown.

As much as he hated Snidecor and the rest of them, he knew they might be aquite a bit of help, because it was too early to turn to the FBI about it. Maybe tomorrow, but hopefully she would show up by then.

She had to.

---OoO---

Soon enough they landed in AL.

"Now, you be a good girl and go when my people tell you to. I'm afraid I'll have to leave now, but I'll make sure they keep you entertained." He said with a grin, and headed out of the plane with two men after him, one of them opening a black umbrella and holding it above Big Man as they walked down the stairs of the plane into the rainly LA.

Junior came up to her.

"Come on, it's time to move it."

"Where are you taking me?" She asked, trying to look like she is in control, but knowing she's everything but.

"Don't ask questions. Get up and try to stay quiet, I Ddon't want you grabbing any attention. If you dare to squeak, you will suffer from the consequences." He said.

He was very short tempered, unlike his laid back father.

Out of no choice, Piper pulled herself up, and headed for the way out surrounded by men in black suits.

"Wear this." Ms. Dobbs said, handing Piper a black jacket.

"Why?"

"Do it." She said, and walked out.

"Why?" Piper asked, directing it to Junior this time.

"Don't play with my temper. Wear the fucking jacket." He snapped.

Piper, again out of no choice, pulled the jacket on her, and was about to button it when Junior stopped her.

"Don't. Leave it open."

Suddenly, he took out a small black gun, and charged it.

He took a step closer to Piper, and his hand which was now holding a gun went through the jacket along her back, giving shivers to her spine.

"You make one wrong move." He warned, and used the gun to stick in into her back.

Piper winced, and stopped her breath sharply. Now she was seriously terrified.

He had no reason why not to pull that trigger and get rid of her.

"Move it." He instructed.

They all started moving, and he pulled her closer to him so that they were touching each other along their sides.

He led her out of the plane, everyone including Dobbs around them.

She wanted to scream. If she wasn't so stressed out, she would have probably stopped and through out. Not just because flights make her sick.

She was in a situation in which she and her life were completely in the hands of someone else, and she wanted to do was cry for help.

It doesn't get much worse then this, and for some reason all she wanted is to see was Leo.

Out of all people she was most desperate to see him. He would save her; he would make it all ok...

He BETTER hurry.

**AN: What do you think? I know that not much happened in this chapter, but I think it was important to show the mood, and not to hurry up with things. Gotta keep you all wanting more... (; Please review.**


	21. The Files for Piper

**AN: Hello all... I just wanted to say one thing. Thank you all that reviewed for the last chapter, I appreciate it as always. **

**But there is one thing. There are about 40 people who have me on their alarm list, and only 12 of you have reviewed for the last chapter... Now, I'm not complaining, just saying that please don't be lazy. If you have enough time to read the chapter you probably have another few seconds to leave a few words... please do. Thanks.**

_**Chapter 21**_

OoO **The Files for Piper** OoO

"She's been missing for two days damn it!" Leo's voice rose above the others in the room.

"Calm down Leo." James said carefully.

"Don't you think I care?! I love her like my own sister." Darryl said, standing up.

They were all gathered in a conference room in Wyatt Investigations.

Between them were Leo, Darryl, James, Prue and Phoebe, and a couple of agents from the FBI who volunteered to help.

"I don't think you two fighting will get us anywhere!" Prue suddenly burst.

"She's right." Darryl said, more calmly.

Leo closed his eyes for a brief moment, then set back down.

"Let's start from the beginning. Who saw her last?" One of the agents, Agent Lutgin took over.

"I think that was me." James said.

"But she talked to me right before she got out. She said it was important, and sounded quite emotional." Leo said, refreshing his memory.

"She didn't tell you what was wrong?" Phoebe asked, and Leo shook his head 'no' in response.

"What was she doing before she left?" Leo asked his brother.

"Not much out of the ordinary. Dobbs asked her to do something I think." James said.

"Where is she by the way?" Darryl asked.

"Haven't seen her in a while." Leo said, and started considering something when his brother interrupted his thought.

"Wait! I remember, I sent her down to the basement for some old newspapers."

"Is that the last place she went to before she left?" Agent Lutgin asked.

"I'm pretty sure. We better go see what's there; I haven't been down there for over two years." James said, but Leo already got up.

"We'll go too." Prue said.

"I think you should stay Prue..." Darryl begun.

"No. She's our sister, we're going." Phoebe said, and there was no more arguing about the subject.

In the basement was dark and filthy, cabinets filled with endless files and newspapers going back to who knows when.

"Let's split. Look for something, anything suspicious." Leo said, and left the group to investigate another side of the room.

It was about twenty minutes later that James called;

"I think I found something!"

They all gathered around a door, open into a dark room.

"Anyone has a light?" Agent Lutgin asked.

But Leo already reached out and tried his luck by clicking on the light in the room.

The sight was overwhelming.

There were about twenty small televisions, each showing different part of the building, all the rooms... his house, her apartment, it was all there...

"What the fuck?" James muttered.

"It's Piper's place!" Phoebe pointed at one of the cameras, where Ronald was cruising on Piper's peach couch.

God, did he miss that couch.

"What the hell is this?!" The other agent, Agent Donohue asked.

"Big man." Darryl and Leo said in unison.

"Fuck." Leo added in frustration.

"Who the hell is 'Big Man'?" Prue asked, her voice aggravated.

"You don't want to know." James said, still examining the TV's.

"The hell we don't!" Phoebe exclaimed, "Who is it?!"

"The man who killed Luke MacMartin three years ago for what he knew. He had they place under cameras for who knows how long." Leo mumbled in realization.

Suddenly, an unfamiliar voice filled the room. It was coming from one of the TVs.

"Very smart by fried."

"Who is this?" Lutgin hurried to ask.

"What is this? You brought Agents from the FBI to give you a hand? That's not like you Wyatt."

"You son of a bitch. Where is she?" Leo asked.

It was him. It was Big Man.

He could hear him smiling.

"Now now Leo, that's no way to talk. Not in front of the ladies..." He said, obviously referring to the sisters, who both seemed overwhelmed.

"Cut the crap, will you? What did you do with Piper?"

"I don't think so. This is too much fun; your faces are very entertaining. Especially yours Wyatt."

"Where is our sister?!" Prue asked, her voice making everyone jump.

"Calm down Mrs. Halliwell. I believe right now, your sister is having her beauty sleep in the next room."

"She doesn't know anything. Let her go." Leo tried.

"She knows more then we all think my friend... It's just a matter of time until she remembers... and I think those cameras might have freshened her memory, which is something I must prevent."

"She didn't even know about the files until recently. She remembers nothing." Darryl said.

"Talking about the files... How are my little precious things?"

"I'll burn them if you don't let her go." Leo threatened.

"I'll kill her if you do." He said, sounding as relaxed as ever.

Next to him, Phoebe covered her mouth in horror.

"How do we know she's not dead already?" Agent Lutgin asked.

"You need a proof? You FBI people don't know how to trust. But I see your point. Look at the second TV on your right. Now tell me what you see."

Leo's eyes raced to see the TV.

In it, was none other then Piper.

She was on a bed, in a room looking fancy enough, her petite body clutched into a ball, her hair covering most of her face.

"This is how things will go. I will not hesitate to put a knife through her heart if by next Sunday I don't have the files in my hands. Clear?"

"Wait..." Darryl started.

"There is a cell phone on the counter on your left Wyatt. That's how you can reach me. My number is in there. You call me when you've made up your mind. Farewell my friends."

And that was the last they heard of him that morning.

They remained standing there for long minutes, no one seem to know how to act next.

Things were getting more and more complicated by the minute.

---OoO---

Her eyes wouldn't crack open.

She could see that there was light in the room, a dim one, but she just couldn't open her eyes fully.

With some effort, she pulled herself into a sitting position, and pressed her palms against her dry eyes until they would feel ok to open them.

That was when she first opened them, to reveal herself to the room she was in.

The bad was huge, to big it seemed at the moment. The room itself wasn't small. It looked somewhat like a hotel room.

A hotel room in a very expensive hotel.

What was she doing there? How did she get there? She didn't even remember herself falling asleep...

She remembered getting out of the plane, then the long ride in the black car.

They gave her something to drink... She remembered Junior sticking a glass with something in her hand.

She would have said no, but she was dizzy and her mouth was wanting the liquid.

If she could go through it again, she would have said no to the 'water'.

Looking down at herself, she suddenly realized she wasn't in her clothes.

She had a pink pajama shirt and pants on.

Someone took her out of her clothes.

Then she spotted her dark jeans and long shirt lying on a chair not far from her reach.

At least the didn't take her underwear off... she told herself in hope to make it better, but the thought was still making her sick.

Without getting out of bed, she quickly pulled on her normal clothes, getting rid of the pajamas on the way.

She got out of bed and put her legs on the cold floor, but held herself against the bed until she felt her head was in place and the room wasn't spinning.

She hoped that if she would go out of the room it wouldn't be so cold anymore, but the hallway came out to be even colder.

Looking around, she realized it wasn't a hotel, but someone's house.

She walked quietly, hoping that no one would hear her, and ten minutes later she reached some kind of a living room or a sun room, and the door out was open. It was leading to a fielded of grass and almost no trees, but she could see the road.

With some hope now, she tiptoed towards the door, when suddenly a loud 'BANG!' Was shot through the house, making her sink to the floor.

She looked around for what could have been the source to the horrible noise, when she saw Junior in the entrance of the room, holding a gun in his hand.

"Next time, I won't miss. Don't try me." He said.

Piper looked at him alarmed, and only pulled herself to her feet when another voice, a deeper one, his father's, filled the room.

"Put that damn gun away, Mark." He instructed to his son.

Junior, or, Mark, smiled at her, and then stuck the gun back into his pants.

"Have some manners. We don't shoot at ladies."

"Morning dad."

"Go be useful." Big Man said, ignoring his son's greeting and turned to Piper, forming a smile on his face.

"Have you slept well?" He asked, putting his hand on her back, and walking her into another room.

She was too terrified to resist, but not stupid enough to play his game.

"Go to hell." She muttered under her breath.

But that was a mistake.

He stopped, turned to her, and his hand suddenly rose to grab her face.

"Now, you listen to me. You better start cooperating, because if you haven't noticed yet, you're staying her for a while."

"They will find me." She said back, trying to ignore his painful hand on her cheeks.

He smiled, and let go of her, just to move his hand up to run it through her hair.

But his hand stopped and grabbed her by the hair, making her wince.

"I've talked to your friends this morning, they said hi. I wouldn't rely on them on 'saving' you from the hands of Big Man. Never rely on men to do a job for you. We are all useless." He smiled again, and let go of the clutch of hair he had in his grip.

"Breakfast is in an hour. Don't be late." And with that, he disappeared to another room after his son.

AN: Review please.....


	22. A Phone Call

**AN: Thanks for your reviews, and to those who haven't and a while and did now, I hope you will continue and review for every chapter (as those of you who keep yourself invisible and still don't review... lol).**

**To answer a question that one of you asked; Yes, I did have the idea of Big Man in my head before I even started the fic, but I got carried away with the whole Piper-Leo relationship, so I introduced Big Man into the story a little late. I'm glad I did that tho, cause it cave you time to warm up to Piper and Leo ( I know you are all already fans of them, but in this story they are a lot different then the Piper and Leo we know...).**

**So anyway, on with the story, I hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review!**

_**Chapter 22**_

OoO **A Phone Call** OoO

By the next day, Wednesday, the FBI was seriously involved.

Everyone was trying to work on figuring out what was on these files, but no one seemed to get anywhere.

Leo sat in front of his computer screen and for the hundredth time put a copy of the files in the computer.

As soon as the disk was in, the computer went black, then endless gibberish started running through the screen.

Numbers, letters or various languages... They were all codes of something no one could figure out.

He knew he couldn't let anything happen to Piper, but those files contained something and even if he decided to give them away for Piper, he wasn't the only one to make that choice. There were too many other people involved now.

He put his elbows on the table and leaned his forehead on them.

It was then that the phone rang.

"Wyatt here." He said, tired, assuming it was one of the agents who promised to call him with some information.

"Leo...?"

He thought he was dreaming.

The voice with belonged to a woman was so familiar it felt like a stab. A stab of hope.

"Piper?!" He practically shouted, jumping out of his chair.

"Leo, is that you?" She whispered.

"Where are you Piper??" He asked, feeling himself starting to sweat.

"I a... I don't know, somewhere in LA, Leo you have to help me... Big Man..." She mumbled.

"Where in LA? Are you in a hotel? Do you know what street? Talk to me Piper..."

"I don't know, it's some house, there's nothing around... Leo I'm scared..." he could almost feel the tears in her voice.

He never heard her that way before.

The tears and sorrow were familiar, but never was she scared, not Piper.

"Ok, ok, try to calm down... how did you find a way to call me?"

"I sneaked into a room... Leo I can't stay here any longer, they are mad, they are all mad..."

"Try to describe them to me, any names, something..." He said, and grabbed a pan and a paper, prepared to write anything she might know.

"Leo there are cameras, all over the building, your house..."

"I know, what else?"

"A guy, his son, his mane is Mark, he works for you... He is Bit Man's son Leo; he was there this whole time..."

"What does he look like Piper?" Leo asked, trying to ignore his out shock.

"Tall, black hair, and Dobbs, she... " and she stopped.

"Piper? Keep going..."

But she didn't continue and he started hearing someone else's muffled voice from the other side of the phone.

"Piper!"

"No, please... Wait!.. .No!... NO!... STOP!... LEO, HELP ME!................. LEO!!!... I need your help!... LEO..."

"PIPER!"

But the line went dead.

"Damn! FUCK!"

"Leo?" James asked, confused, walking into Leo's office.

"What happened?" He asked.

"It was Piper, she just called... But I lost her, someone cut us off."

"Wait, PIPER? Where is she? Did she say?"

"Somewhere in LA... Come on, we've got no time. You get Darryl; I'll be at the FBI." Leo called, and ran out of his office.

---OoO **Half an Hour Earlier** ---OoO---

Piper used the moment when she was finally alone in her room to creep into the hall.

She knew there must have been a telephone somewhere in that house, and one of the offices was the perfect place to look.

It wouldn't be under a camera, since it was probably either Junior's or Big Man's, and she knew that both of them were in another room on the west side of the mansion.

She stuck along the hall, tiptoeing until she reached the first office she remembered seeing the previous night.

She leaned her ear against the cold wooden door to check there is no one inside, and then slowly started opening the door.

Luckily, there was no one inside just like she hoped, and the phone was right there on the great cherry wood desk.

It seemed all too easy, but she just reached for the phone and with trembling fingers started dialing Leo's cell.

"Wyatt here."

"Leo...?"

"Piper?!"

"Leo, is that you?"

"Where are you Piper??"

"I a... I don't know, somewhere in LA, Leo you have to help me... Big Man..."

"Where in LA? Are you in a hotel? Do you know what street? Talk to me Piper..."

"I don't know, it's some house, there's nothing around... Leo I'm scared..."

"Ok, ok, try to calm down... how did you find a way to call me?"

"I sneaked into a room... Leo I can't stay here any longer, they are mad, they are all mad..."

"Try to describe them to me, any names, something..."

"Leo there are cameras, all over the building, your house..."

"I know, what else?"

"A guy, his son, his mane is Mark, he works for you... He is Bit Man's son Leo; he was there this

whole time..."

"What does he look like Piper?"

"Tall, black hair, and Dobbs, she... "

Suddenly she saw the handle of the door being pulled down, and the door was starting to open into the room

"Piper? Keep going..." Leo continued in the phone, but it already fell out of her hands onto the desk when she saw that Junior appeared behind the door.

"No, please..." She mumbled.

"You little bitch!" He exclaimed.

"Wait!"

But he was already coming at her with his hand rising.

"No!"

His steps became faster with every moment.

"NO!"

She tried to step away, but the desk was in her way.

"STOP!"

Junior caught her by the side of her shirt.

"LEO, HELP ME!"

His other hand now rose higher.

"You should have stayed in that damn room." He muttered.

"LEO!!!" She screamed, now louder the ever.

He grabbed the phone from the table, his eyes were burning red.

"I need your help!" She kept screaming to Leo, helpless in the situation.

"LEO..."

But before she could finish, Junior swung the phone and hit the side of her face, and burning pain struck her before she felt herself loosing balance.

She closed her eyes to avoid the floor that was coming at her, but she never reached the floor before her mind went clear as she lost her consciousness.

---OoO---

"There is a guy who hasn't come to work since last Friday, and Piper disappeared on Sunday. He's from the suicide department on the second floor." James said, holding some papers.

"Did she tell you how he looked?" Darryl asked.

"Only that he was tall and black haired." Leo said, taking the files from his brother to look through them.

"Well, that's not much to go on, but I think that's our best bet." James said.

"Let me get this; she said he was Big Man's son?" Agent Lutgin asked.

"Exactly. I still can't believe it. Not to talk about Dobbs, she's been working for us for ten years, when did she cross over?" Leo thought out loud.

"Maybe she was always on the other side." Darryl said.

"Any news from LA?" Leo asked.

"I only sent them half an hour ago; I don't think there's anything yet."

"Ok. You're right."

"Did you talk with her sisters yet?" Another agent asked.

"No." Leo answered, his mind elsewhere.

He could still hear her screaming into his ear for help, but he couldn't.

"Don't call them, no reason to worry them, there isn't much they can do and they are worried as hell as it is." Darryl said.

Suddenly a ring filled the room, and everyone looked at each other.

"It's not mine." James stated.

The agents shook their head, while Darryl was checking his cell but it wasn't his either.

Then Leo realized it was coming from his pants, where he put the cell Big Man left him.

"Hello?" He answered, unsure.

"Greetings my fried." The deep voice from yesterday came.

Big Man.

"Are you going to play your game again?" Leo asked, and the rest of the people with him realized who it was by the expression of their faces.

"It's no games Wyatt. Little Miss Halliwell here decided to play with the phone."

"Don't you dare touch her." Leo warned.

The deep voice chuckled.

"A little late for that, don't you think?"

"You bastard..." Leo's thoughts started rushing like crazy.

"No, not me. It's my son that your little girlfriend here managed to tell you so much about. I don't raise a hand at a woman, but my son is a different kind of a man, if you know what I mean. Now, I would like to remind you, that the sooner the files will get to my hands, the less she will be hurt. Your choice my friend..."

And at that the line went dead.

"We have to give him those files." Leo stated as soon as he put the cell away.

"Leo..." Agent Lutgin started.

"No. We can't risk a human life over this. We don't even know what's on there."

"Which is exactly why we can't just give them away." Another agent said.

"Did you not hear me just now?!" Leo exclaimed, his voice raising.

There was silence after that. Leo could see the hurt and worry on Darryl's face, and took a deep breath in.

He couldn't loose it now.

He had to think, there had to be something he could do.

One thing he knew; he will die himself before he lets Big Man have Piper.


	23. Holding Her Again

**AN: To those of you who don't remember, the files are what Big Man is after, he wants them and the FBI is now keeping them for extra security, but no one knows what's in them, which is why everyone is so scared of letting Big Man having them. That's why he murdered Luke, because he knew what was in those files and was about to tell everyone... Just refreshing your memory, I hope it helped.**

**And now, on with the chapter...**

_**Chapter 23**_

OoO **Holding Her Again** OoO

Only one of her eyes would open, and when she moved her mouth the pain was almost unbearable.

The first thought that came to her was 'What the hell?', but it didn't take her long to remember.

She called Leo and got caught.

She finally took in the position she was in- sitting in a car.

It was a limousine, and it seemed like she was in it alone aside form the chauffeur.

But quickly she realized that not far to her left was Big Man.

"Morning sun shine." He said, never looking up from his newspaper or removing the pipe sticking out of his mouth.

Piper ran her fingers along the hurting side of her face.

"You've disappointed me Halliwell. I thought you were more sophisticated then a phone call. A little pathetic, don't you think?" He continued.

She felt the anger rise it her.

"Where the hell are we going?" She asked.

She had no idea how many days has it been since they took her. Probably not more then four.

"Watch the language." He snapped, still showing no interest in her. "We're going back to San Francisco. Something has come up, and I need to take care of it. Besides, I doubt Wyatt will be looking there for you, not after the little massage you've left him."

"They will find me." She muttered.

"I've talked to them you know. Wyatt sounded a little mad. I think he has a temper problem."

Piper frowned.

There really wasn't much else for her to do.

The flight back to San Francisco was unbearable.

Dobbs and Junior were flying with, unlike Big Man who must have taken another plane or just flew at another hour.

So Dobbs, Junior, about ten black suited men, and herself were the passengers on the plane.

She spent most of the time in the bathroom, puking her guts out.

Flying was never her favorite part of life, especially not when she was forced to do it.

She splashed cold water on her face, making her shiver but giving a refreshing feeling at the same time.

When did life get so damn fucked up?

Somehow, she let herself believe that something good happened when Leo came into her life.

She kept avoiding him for so long, freaked out when he said he loved her, but in the back of her head she knew she always wanted him to come back whenever she pushed him away.

He made her smile again, he softened here, the way only Luke could before him.

She looked at herself in the small mirror in front of her and wasn't surprised to see the black bags under her eyes.

She felt like shit.

The loud knock on the bathroom door made her jump.

"What the hell is taking so long?!" Came Dobbs's voice on the other side.

She tried hard to ignore her nagging voice, but the bitch just kept babbling.

"What are you doing in there?!"

"Dying." Piper whispered, "Go away!" She said louder.

"I don't have time for your games; get the hell out of the damn bathroom!" The bug muttered.

Piper took a deep breath in, wrapped the jacket she had on tighter around her and walked out of the bathroom, hitting Dobbs's shoulder on the way.

She sat far from the other men who were gathered at another end of the plane, and pulled her legs in front of her, wrapping her hands around them.

She kept taking deep breaths in and out, but the feeling to vomit all over the floor never left her stomach.

Her eyes snapped open as she felt the plane hit the ground.

The second set of wheels touched the ground only moments later.

"Come on, get up already." Junior snapped, grabbing her arm and pulling her up.

---OoO---

Leo walked from side to side, sending glances at the screen which was recording every flight coming into the airport.

They sabotaged a little 'scene' and made sure Big Man heard about it.

The files he so desperately wanted were apparently 'stolen', and he was ought to come running.

Darryl and his crew were already spread around various airports, ready for anything.

He ran his hand through his hair and exhaled deeply.

He's been in that room for over eight hours and he was completely beat.

James has obviously lost hope, and was convinced Big Man didn't bet the massage, but Leo wasn't taking any risks.

"Anything?" Agent Lutgin asked, walking into the room with two mugs of coffee.

"Not from where I'm standing." Leo muttered.

"I thought you might use some coffee." Lutgin said, setting a mug in front of Leo.

"You thought right. Thank you." Leo said, and slipped a mouthful of the black liquid.

"The Halliwell sisters have been calling every hour." Lutgin informed.

"Can't blame them. Thanks for taking care of that by the way."

"Anytime. What if he's not using a private plane?" Lutgin questioned.

"He is. He wouldn't risk taking a public plane."

"And what if Piper isn't even with him? Who can guarantee that he will take her?"

"I'm not relying on that. I'm hoping to just catch the bastard." Leo said, finishing his coffee.

"Leo? You there? I think I got something." Darryl's voice came from the computer.

Fifteen minutes later Leo was on his way to the airport they suspected Big Man's plane was landing at.

---OoO---

From the plane they walked to a car, to which Junior pushed Piper like she was a dog.

He was using every opportunity to tag her ever since she made that phone call.

It was when he closed the door behind her that she heard the shouting.

"Put your hands in the air! Do it!"

She looked out of the car to see about ten cops standing all with their guns out, pointing towards Junior and the rest of the men, who she now could see holding guns as well.

"Do it!" the cop continued, and finally Piper recognized the voice.

It was Darryl.

She ducked her head when she heard a gun shot followed by a dreadful cry.

After that fist shut, followed about twenty more of them.

"Put the guns away you son of a bitch!!" Darryl screamed.

"Ok! Alright man, just cool it..." Junior said, sounding alarmed.

Seconds later the few man standing on Junior's side were putting their guns down and their hands were up in the air.

An ambulance was coming towards them followed by two cars in no time, and that was when the car door opened and Darryl appeared in front of her.

"Piper? Oh, thank god..." He said, pulling her out.

As soon as she was out of the car she surprised herself by the tears that were welling up in her eyes and threatening to fall.

Darryl pulled her into a warm hug which Piper desperately needed.

"Darryl!" Came a wonderfully familiar voice.

Piper pulled away from Darryl to see Leo running towards them, his face lightning up when his eyes found her.

---OoO---

He could hardly believe it when he saw that the woman held in Darryl's arms was Piper.

Was he dreaming?

But when he reached out to pull her to his chest she was solid and real.

He felt her breath into his shirt rapidly, her hands clutching his shirt with tight fists.

"My god... are you ok?" He asked, pulling her slender figure closer to his.

She didn't answer, and he could hear the slight sobs escaping her mouth.

He looked around and saw the two cops pushing a familiar man into a car.

He knew his face from around work, and realized it was Big Man's son.

Dobbs was there too, she was pushed into another car, her eyes looking directly at him.

He drew his attention back to the woman in his arms, who didn't seem any calmer then she was seconds ago.

"Hey, it's ok... they are all gone now, we took care of it..." He tried to calm her, stroking his fingers through her hair, stopping the wind as it was swinging it in the air.

"I know..." She cracked.

"Leo, you get Piper out of here, I'll follow the maniacs." Darryl said, rubbing Piper's shoulder before taking off towards his SUV.

"Come on; let's get you home, ok?" He said, pulling her away to look closely into her eyes.

He was quite taken aback when he saw the blue-yellowish marks on the right side of her face.

Her eyes seemed to be closing, but she stood firmly, her hands still holding his shirt tightly.

"Ok."

Once in his car, he drew his hand through her hair one more time, then started the car and drove away.

He grabbed his cell and tiled Prue's number.

"Hello?" She answered before the first ring passed. Obviously she's been waiting by the phone.

"We got her." He said immediately.

"Oh my god! Let me talk to her!" She exclaimed.

"Your sister, Prue." Leo told Piper, handing his cell over to her.

"I'm ok. Yeah. Ok. No really, I am. Ok. Ok. Ok. Bye."

He told Prue he was taking Piper to his place, and she promised to be there with Phoebe in no time.

He was sure she would be fast asleep by the time they reached his house, but her eyes were wide open.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he parked the car in his drive way.

"Um, ok I think. Because, it's over. It is over, right?" She asked, her voice shaking with doubt, looking at him with her eyes demanding a positive answer.

"I wish it was."

**AN: Now, I realize there hasn't been much fluff lately (it was kinda impossible with Piper in LA and Leo in San Francisco...). Is that why I'm getting less and less reviews with every chapter? It's just that I'm getting less then half of the amount of reviews I've been getting just a few chapters ago... Look people, I'm writing this for you, so please take time and review, it really doesn't take that long. I'm not afraid of bad reviews either, so you can feel free to complain as much as you'd like. I just think it's a bit unfair that you read a chapter and not review it... I want to know what you think, I what to know you even read it, and I'm not saying I'm hardly getting any reviews, because I do, but much less then a few chapters ago. Please don't be lazy, leave me a few words to let me know you exist. Thanx (;**


	24. Stay With Me?

**AN: OK, first of all I'd like to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews... seems like my lil speech about reviewing has helped and I hope every one of you will be reviewing regularly... I'll tank you each individually but first I want to point a few things out.**

**Someone pointed out that last chapter wasn't well explained, so I went and reread it and want to explain anything I didn't write enough on;**

**Leo and the rest spread a rumor that the files were stolen, and made sure Big Man heard about it (the cameras in Wyatt Investigations, they could have left some on, or in his house, maybe Piper's apartment.. lots of ways).**

**Big Man heard, and hurried to back to San Francisco taking Piper with him since he knows that Leo thinks she's staying in LA (she told him on the phone)**

**Leo had a record of every plane coming in from LA, and Darryl spread his officers around various airports in the area.**

**Big Man did NOT take the same plane as Piper, Junior, Dobbs and the rest, so he was not caught.**

**I think All these were mentioned in the chapter, but I really should have emphasized on that more. Let me know if you still don't get anything.**

**Another thing was the question... 'Is Piper pregnant?' Sorry, can't answer that, but you really should assume anything one way or another. Try not to be disappointed whichever way it is.**

**And now for the Thank You's;**

**nicole812us****: Seems like people are reviewing again... and Big Man isn't caught, it's his son, Junior (Mark). I'm glad you understand that the story is not about fluff... thanx.**

**Lady Katreina****: I know, some pop-up blockers block the review thing... (It took me a while to find one that doesn't, not just because of the review section, it blocks many sites too). I hope you'll get around it and review for the next chapters too... Thanx!**

**Phoebe: You reread the stories? That's the biggest compliment I could get. Thank you!!**

**naiya-isis****: A new reader! Welcome to the fic, I hope you'll enjoy it... and really it's fine if you say you didn't like a chapter, but remember to say why, so I would know he future.**

**CrazyWomanLovesYou****: Glad you liked it, a lil more fluff this chapter...**

**charmed-aussie****: Again, can't tell you about the vomiting... Could be either. I personally tend to do that on planes (yeah, ewww, I know), and I find myself on planes a lot in my life. So I guess you'll just have to keep guessing...**

**carey: And again, can't tell. But thanks for reviewing!**

**CharmedAli****: It's ok that you left the little massage for people about your fic... made me go and read one of yours. I'll see about shooting Big Man, after all he's not caught yet...**

**melodieeidolem****: I know, I have lots of turns. But their all planed in my head... thanks for reviewing!**

**I-Cant-Think-Of-A-Name-Lol****: Some more fluff in this chapter... and here is my update!**

**KC-Piper-fan****: I'm glad you reviewed, and again the plane sickness was brought up... sorry, can't answer that. Thanks!**

**scullymulder1234 ****Here are more chapters! Thanks for reviewing.**

**muse-of-the-fairies****: Yay! You loved it! Hope you'll love this one too...**

**Pruedence.Halliwell****: It's ok, I don't mind you repeating the same review, It's just great to know you're reading... maybe some romance in this chapter, you'll have to wait and see.**

**piperleo4eva****: Thanks, it's good to know I wasn't the only one suffering of the confusion about the declining reviews with every chapter... but this one got a lot, so I won't complain this time, and hopefully won't have to again any time soon. Also good to hear it's not just the fluff you are interested in, I'm trying hard to achieve that.**

**MAS: Yay! Another new reader.. (or a new reviewer, but both is great). You mentioned the planned out plot.. I assume that's a good thing? Some people like it when the story has many twists and turns, and this one is pretty much concentrated on the same thing. So let me know what you meant by that... and thanks!!**

**Angel1178****: Here I am updating (pretty soon too) thanks for leaving a few words and letting me know you are reading! **

**Em: It's good to know you exist (tho I think you've been one of the regulars to update, but I'm not sure). Anyway, thank you! **

**OTHCharmedFreak****: thank you! One question, there is another reviewer who has the same name as you (almost, it's ****OneTreeHillCharmedFreak****), just wandering if there is any relation.**

**honestly-charmed: REALLY sorry you didn't like that last chapter... but you made me go and reread it and I don't like it much myself. I hope the lil summery I gave at the beginning was helpful, let me know if it wasn't. Thanks for reviewing!**

**psychokitty3****: Bastard Major? Sounds just about right. I can think of many others, but prefer not to share (; Thanks for your review!**

**OneTreeHillCharmedFreak****: Another pop up blocker problem... Hope you'll get it fixed and review more, but thanks bunches for that last review! Really appreciate it.**

**charmedangel429****: Get married? Hmmm... Lol, thanks for reviewing.**

**HyPeR-PiPeR-312****: Hey Marina, I'm Karina and it's good to know we both exist! I appreciate that you will be reviewing regularly now, it really means a lot to me.**

**foureverCharmed: Glad you liked the fluff... I'll try to squeeze some more in, just for you! (; Thanks for the review.**

**Well, I think I never babbled as much as this time, but I had to thank you all, I felt obliged to after you all so kindly reviewed. Here is the chapter............................................................................**

_**Chapter 24**_

OoO **Stay with me?** OoO

Leo disappeared into the kitchen after sitting her down on the sofa.

Piper was resting her elbows on her knees, looking at both her hands as she twitched her fingers nervously.

She closed her eyes as she recalled the gun shots that filled the air whilst she was in that car.

The first bullet was released from Junior's people, and the cry of pain belonged to one of the officers.

The shots that followed that were fired from both side, and god knows how many more officers were hurt.

She sighed, feeling guilty deep down.

She knew it wasn't her fault, but it was hard to convince herself in that.

Her heart was still beating a little too fast from all that took place this last week, and her brain was too tired to try and put everything in place. It was all messed up, and the pieces of the great puzzle that were finding each other so nicely before everything went wrong were now falling apart, hiding behind the dark corners that were disappearing slowly before Big Man was introduced into her life...

Images were floating through her mind, and she only realized that she was drifting off into deep sleep when she heard Leo's voice above her.

When she opened her eyes to look up Leo had already sat down next to her.

"Here's the tea I promised you." He said with sympathy, handing her a warm mug with sweet aroma rising from it.

"Thanks." She said, and tasted the tea in her hands.

It was nice to feel the warm liquid taking over her insides after long days spent in the cold.

"You are tired. Why don't you call it a night and get some rest?" he offered after about two minutes, when her tea was already reaching the bottom of the mug.

"I'd love that." She said, setting the mug on the table in front of her, and got up just to hear the front door opening and two hysterical sisters bouncing into the house.

"Piper!!" One of them exclaimed, maybe both, Piper was too tired to notice.

But she was too happy to see her sisters to care.

"Oh honey..." Prue said as soon as her arms reached Piper, and she was pulled into a trio hug from both sides.

"Thank god... We were going out of out minds worried about you..." Phoebe said from the other side, the tears heard clearly in her voice.

"Let me look at you..." Prue said, pulling away and looking closely into Piper's face, which now had a small smile on.

"What did those fuckers do to you?" Prue asked.

"I'm ok, don't worry." Piper tried to assure her sisters.

They spent fifteen minutes sitting on the sofa snuggled close to each other, with Piper in the middle, the way they supported her for months after Luke and the baby were gone, the way they helped Phoebe move on after Cole, the way the did with Prue when she first tried to get pregnant and miscarried... The three of them had completely separated life, all so different, but always together when one was in trouble, they all suffer together.

"Maybe you girls should let Piper sleep some." Leo interrupted after half an hour, walking into the living room.

"Good Idea. You can stay with me or Phoebe tonight." Prue started.

"She can stay here if she wants." Leo offered, directing the question to Piper.

"Its ok guys, I'll just stay here tonight." She said, and her sisters didn't dispute.

Phoebe promised to come over at ten and Prue said she'll be there with her son Harry after she picked him up from school.

Leo led her to a room when he set up a bed for her, and after she took a shower and got rid of the filthy clothes she was wearing, she put on the nightgown she left at his place about two weeks ago after she spent the night.

He walked in right as she got under the covers, and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Let me know if you need anything, ok?"

Piper smiled, and nodded in response.

But as she saw him getting close to the door, almost out of the room, she couldn't stop the smile that faded, and felt a cold chill inside.

"Leo?" She called after him, hardly audible but heard perfectly in the empty house.

He immediately stopped and turned back to her.

"Yes?"

"Stay with me?" She asked in a whisper.

He didn't hesitate long and stripped off his jeans and sweater.

Piper closed her eyes and waited until she felt the bed shift, and soon enough a warm and was around her waist, pulling her closer.

She buried her face into his neck, and whispered;

"Thank you."

His other hand started stoking her long hair, and moments later he asked;

"Did they hit you?"

She stopped the breath she was taking for a moment.

Why did he have to bring any of it up?

"No. Only after he found that I called you. His son, that is. He was the one who cut us off." She whispered.

"He will go to hell. They all will. I promise you we'll find him, now that you know what he looks like."

"Ok." She mumbled.

He pulled her closer, if possible, but it still seemed like not close enough to her.

"You and your sisters are very close." He stated not long after.

Piper smiled.

"I know. We always were. We spent many years together."

"They were working as hard as any of us to try and find you." He continued.

"How did you know to locate the plane?" She asked, suddenly curious.

"I flipped tables upside down so that would be possible, we all did."

"And I'll forever be grateful for that."

He placed a kiss on her lips, brushing his lips against hers just for a few moments.

"Try to sleep Piper, I have a feeling you won't be able to do that much tomorrow."

"Ok." Piper obeyed, trying not to think about the last part of what he said, and found herself drifting off rather easily.

As tired as she's been, every time her eyes would close she would see images that she dared not to, and forgot what they were when she would open her eyes again.

And every time she shut them closed, she felt herself remembering something, and wanted to keep remembering, something told her that she should, but again after she opened her eyes she didn't remember a thing.

---OoO---

Leo shifter around bed and found her.

The feeling was more then amazing, he felt such relief when his arms where able to wrap around her again.

He looked over at the time, which said it was half past four in the morning, and yawned.

He knew he had to get up any minute now; there were hundreds of things that needed to be done in the next few days, and no time to waste.

He inhaled one more time the smell of his bed when she was in it, and started pulling himself off bed, doing his best not to wake her in the process.

She didn't, and he ran his hand through her hair one more brief time and headed for his office, grabbing some clothes on the way.

He spent the next three hours on the phone with various people, Darryl one of them.

"Piper said he was heading to San Francisco too last night, but he wasn't on the plane with them." Leo said, while tapping his pen on the paper where he was writing bulleted notes, not sure how would it help.

"Obviously. He probably had time to return to LA by now."

"Unless he's not there either, he could have gone anywhere." Leo stated, slipping from his third cup of coffee.

"Did anyone talk to the son yet?" Leo asked.

"No, I'm waiting for you to do it."

"Good. I want to be there in the first questioning. Make sure he doesn't have time to plan any answers."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't dream to start without you. You can really suck the juice out of them." Darryl said.

Leo smiled.

"I'll be there at ten. Is that ok? I don't want to leave Piper alone before her sisters come."

"That's just fine. But I'm thinking she might have to come with... but you can bring her over later today. How is she?"

"Asleep, unlike us night people."

"I mean yesterday, I didn't get to talk to her much, but she seemed pretty shaken."

"She is, but better then I expected. You know Piper, she's goanna be ok."

Just as he said that, he heard something from Piper's bedroom.

"Listen, you get on going with the other guys, leave Junior and Dobbs for when I come. I'll see you soon." He said, and put the phone down.

He got up, and walked back to the bedroom where Piper was sound asleep just a few hours ago.

"Piper?" He asked, unable to see her in the dark but hearing the muffled panting coming from her direction.

He turned the lights on, to find her sitting in bed, her fingers shaking as she tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Are you ok?" He asked, walking towards her and taking one of her hands, which now were hot and sweaty.

"Leo, I remember." She whispered.

"Remember what?" He asked.

"The files. I remember."


	25. William Wyatt

**AN: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed... again I enjoyed every single one of your thoughts. **

**I won't thank each personally, but I do remember a few things mentioned; first, I'm sorry, I can't answer the question about Piper being pregnant or not... can't even hint, you'd have to wait and see... (It can really go both ways).**

**And also, I don't know how much this fic has left, I'm thinking quite a bit tho, I still have some things planned in my head that I know you'll like. Well, enjoy this chapter........**

_**Chapter 25**_

OoO **William Wyatt** OoO

He brushed the back of his hand against her cheek, trying to calm her down.

She took another shaky breath in, and squeezed Leo's hand in the process.

Did she really just say it? Did she just tell him that she remembered what was in the files?

"You remember what the files are?" He asked, looking closely at her as if trying to read the answer from her eyes.

"Leo, there is so much... It just all came to me so suddenly..." She mumbled, looking down, suddenly very interested in the texture of the blanket covering her.

"Can you try and tell me what's in them?" He asked carefully.

"Luke told me the night before the accident; I remember how I promised him I would never tell, he said it was dangerous to know, but I insisted he told me because he suffered so much from knowing all that information and unable to share the burden with anyone..." She was rambling, but he didn't have the heart to stop her.

"So many people died... Leo you have to stop him..." He could hardly make out anything else she was saying.

"Shh... It's ok, try to calm down..."

He lightly pushed her back on the bad into a lying position, knowing that trying to get her to tell him what the files contain would be useless and only stress her out more.

"It's all in there, everything... EVERYTHING..." she kept mumbling.

Leo could tell she was still not fully awake, but knew what she was saying was true.

"Try to rest a bit, ok? How are you feeling?" He asked, trying to change the subject so she would relax a bit.

"Very noxious." She admitted.

He pulled his shoes off, and got in with her.

She was hot and sweaty all over; her hands were still shaking as he wrapped himself around her.

He didn't realize as he fell asleep himself.

---OoO---

Piper woke up and felt hot and cold all over.

She released herself from Leo's pleasant hold, and pulled herself out of bed.

It was like a nightmare.

Every time she would close her eyes, conscious or not, she would see Luke, telling her about the files, sweat covering his forehead.

He was so stressed; she remembered it very well now.

That was why they decided to go on that dinner, they wanted to relax, to live life and celebrate it.

Now she could even remember Big Man's real name.

She shivered as she remembered it.

What would Leo think? How would he react?

Who would have thought?

She knew there was something familiar about the name William Wyatt when Leo told her about his father.

She now remembered him talking about him, telling her about his six wives (or was it eight?).

Oh, poor, poor Leo.

She looked at him as he lay in his bed, his arms still as though she is in them.

She unwillingly let out a small sob, which was followed by an even more unpleasant feeling when food started coming up.

She covered her mouth with one of her hands, as if stopping the food from going any further, and swallowed it back in.

Walking down the hall, she again remembered three years back when Luke was telling her about all the people Big Man killed, all in the files.

But what scared her the most back then, was the fact that Luke was on that list.

It wasn't just people either; it was codes and combinations of banks and companies around the world from which he has been pulling money from for years.

It was like a diary of some kind, everything that Big Man has ever done was on there, and the punishment was sure to be death.

Not that Big Man was a man you could easily catch, but there was so much more on those files Piper could hardly think about it all at once.

And to think that he was Leo's goddamn father!

Junior was probably his son from another marriage, the son who followed his father's footsteps.

She collapsed on a chair as soon as she reached one.

"Miss Halliwell?" Came a woman's voice, making Piper's stomach turn.

She looked around to see who it was, and only let out a breath when she realized the voice belonged to Marta, Leo's cleaning lady.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you." She apologized with the warm Spanish accent she had.

"No, it's perfectly ok; I'm just a bit jumpy." Piper admitted.

"I didn't know you were here, I'll make a second breakfast." Marta said.

"Oh no, please, don't bother because of me, I'm not hungry."

Marta smiled.

"Rubbish, you look like you haven't eaten a thing in days. If you stay here, you eat." She said, walking closer to Piper.

Piper smiled weakly.

She really was starving, but only realized it then. She hasn't eaten much the last few days. Not because Big Man (or should she say William Wyatt) didn't feed her, because he did, but she had no appetite to eat a thing.

"You don't look so well you know." Marta said when she was closer. "Sick?"

"No, I don't know, maybe. It's been a long week."

"I see." Marta smiled again, looking very understanding.

"Is Leo up yet?"

"No, not yet." Piper said.

"Very well. I'll go get started in the kitchen." Marta said, and disappeared into another room.

At time like these all Piper wished for was just a few moments of silence on her peach colored couch, Ronald warming up her feet with his soft fur, and Elvis Costello singing 'She' over and over and over and over...

Leaning her head on her hands which were on the table in front of her, she thought about Leo's father again.

How the hell was she supposed to give him news like that? How would he react... and James... there were so many people involved.

Leo probably expected the files to have some secret codes in BM's company or something along those lines.

She knew he wasn't at all close to his dad, but he probably had no idea that he was a man whose hands are stained with blood of tenths of innocent people.

The phone rang, but Marta answered.

Seconds later she came out, a bit confused.

"Miss Halliwell? It's for you."

Assuming it was her sisters; she took the phone with relief, but almost had a fit when she heard the voice on the other hand.

"Well, what a surprise to find you at Wyatt's." He said.

"You bastard."

"I love you too darling."

"Fuck you." She muttered, and saw Marta's confused glare.

"Maybe another time. I don't know how they located that damn plane, but I hope for your sake you weren't behind it."

"Are you threatening me?"

"None the less. Seriously, you better be careful. I'm watching you." He said, and with that the line went dead.

She fought hard the urge not to throw the phone with rage, feeling the tears of anger in her eyes.

"Miss? Are you ok?"

Piper nodded.

"Could you get me some water maybe?" She almost begged.

"Right away!"

Seconds later, Marta put a glass of water in Piper's hands, and Piper poured it into herself.

A minute didn't pass when Leo appeared in the room.

His legs carried him straight to Piper, and he put one of his hands on her back.

"I was hoping I'd find you here. How are you?" He asked.

Piper swallowed the last trace of water in her mouth, which still seemed dry, and spoke.

"Leo, it was him, just now, he called here."

"What?!" Leo seemed suddenly outrageous.

If only he knew WHO it was... he probably wouldn't be able to take it.

"What did he want?" He asked a bit more calmly.

"Nothing in particular. It was like he was checking that I was here. He said to be careful." Piper said, recalling his words.

"I can't believe he had the urge to call here."

"I can." She said quietly.

Marta, who has been watching the scene with confusion, used the silent moment.

"Breakfast is ready." She said.

Leo, who seemed to only just notice her in the room, nodded.

"Thanks Marta."

They had breakfast, and she forgot her hunger almost completely and ended up playing with the food on her plate, moving it around like a two year old.

Leo didn't seem to be too interested in the food in front of him either.

Piper knew that very soon she'd have to tell him what's in those files, and she won't be able to hide it.

She figured that was the main reason Big Man wanted those files.

His fucking name was on them.

"Piper..." Leo started.

"I know Leo. I still remember." She answered his unheard question.

"Start from the beginning, try to remember as much as you can, don't hurry, we have all the time in the world." He encouraged while putting his fork down and focusing his attention right on her.

"Luke told me the night before they killed him. He figured out the writings, I don't know how. He knew for a while then, and was prepared to tell Darryl the night after that. He was scared Leo, his name was on the list."

"What list?"

"The list. People, men, women, all dead. And those that weren't, were to die soon, and I'm guessing most of them already are."

She stopped, waiting to see Leo's reaction, then continued.

"But it was hardly just that. He's been pulling money from banks and companies for years now, probably Wyatt investigations too, and those were all codes..." She kept her story going until there was nothing more to say.

Only one thing.

"That son of a bitch. No wonder he wants those files. If anyone reads them and finds all that out there will be so many officers and detectives on this case that he will have no chance." Leo thought aloud.

Piper found herself taking a shaky breath.

"Is there more?" Leo asked, reading her thoughts.

"I know his name."

Leo's eyes widened.

"William Wyatt." She cracked out, her voice breaking more then once, but he heard, she knew by the blank expression on his face.

**AN: DAM DAM DAM...... Just one thing: Most of you probably don't remember me mentioning Leo's father before, but there was one time when he was telling Piper about him, about his many wives and how he wanted him to join his company but Leo created Wyatt Investigations instead... **

**So yeah, just a reminder.**

**Another thing is... I want to get started with a new story, not post it here yet but just get a little head start. I'm not sure what am I doing yet, so I want to ask you, my favorite readers, what would you want to read about? You can write it in your review or e-mail me some ideas if you want. I know I'm not too hot about a teen fic right now, since I've already done one, but all ideas are appreciated. Thanx!!**


	26. Daddy Dearest

**AN: Someone commented about the 'father' thing, like last fic with Piper... Last fic had many genres and not just one plot like this one, this one surrounds just around this concept of Big Man and how he killed Luke and the files and yada yada yada... I know there is resemblance, but don't think I hate my dad or anything cause he's my best man. **

**I wasn't very clear with my question last chapter, so let me try this again: I want to get a head start on a new fic that I will only start posting after this one is over (not too soon, don't worry), and it's defiantly going to be a Charmed fic around Piper/Leo (That's kinda what I do...), though I think I'll try to have her sisters in the story more too, but LP are defiantly the couple I will be centering about. Thanks to those who tried to give some ideas! I actually think I have quite a few, I just want to know what you guys want to read about just to get a direction, like maybe you want Paige instead of Prue (I realized I've had her in both fics), and if you want magic in it or not... (Don't worry, even if there will be I'll do my best to keep it real). So again if you have anything either leave it with your review or feel free to email me. **

**Someone asked if they asked me about a C2. No, you didn't. (Sorry don't remember who asked that).**

**Now, I don't want to keep you for too long, so one with the story!**

_**Chapter 26**_

OoO **Daddy Dearest **OoO

He stared at her like she was going to say more, but her lips only opened to inhale, no words.

Her eyes were wide, and it was the only thing he could thing about.

Leo still wasn't sure if what he heard was what she said. Maybe he heard wrong?

"What?" He finally managed to crack.

"I'm so sorry Leo..." She said.

What the hell was she saying? She was confused, that's what she was.

"Shut up Piper, you don't know what you are talking about." He said, unable to stop himself.

He saw the surprise and pain on her expression as soon as he said it, but he knew that she was just confused, what she said can't be true. She probably had a dream and thought she is remembering things.

"I'm sorry..." She mumbled again.

"There is nothing to be sorry about Piper, you just had a dream." He found himself snapping.

But she shook her head no.

"It was just a dream..." He tried hard to keep his temper stable.

"No Leo..." She almost whispered, but it was enough for him to blow up.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" His voice screamed as he jumped on his feet.

Piper stood up herself and took a step back.

She looked frightened.

He didn't mean to scream, but even as he thought it he felt his temper rising.

In the corner or his eye he saw Marta standing at another corner of the room, her mouth dropped with shock on her face.

But it couldn't be true; his father was not Big Man, because that was just absurd, plain absurd.

His father was a gambler, a women lover, call him a crook, but he wasn't Big Man, he couldn't have been that man he has been chasing for years now.

Looking back at Piper, he saw her glassy eyes and a hand covering her mouth, her head still shaking 'no'.

"Snap out of it Piper, you don't know what you're talking about, my father might be a goddamn fucking bastard and a con man, but he isn't Big Man, you get it!?" He couldn't stop the yelling, he felt the hot sweat on his face and felt like the room was suffocating him.

"Leo..." She started again.

"NO! You SHUT UP, you hear me!?"

It wasn't happening, this wasn't happening...

He knew that every second Piper will start backing away from him, but seconds later he felt her hand grabbing his.

He could feel the gulp in his throat; his vision was blocked by a layer of liquid.

He was convinced she was going to leave, to turn away from him, but suddenly he felt her arms wrap around him, squeezing him as hard as she could.

He gave up and let out a sob, placing his arms around her.

His mind told him it wasn't true, but he knew it was.

William Wyatt was a sick con man, and now he knew he was a murdered too.

She sat him back down, and moved her chair closer to him, looking at him face to face.

"Show me a photo of your father." She asked quietly.

He nodded, and got up.

In his office, he dug out an old picture of his father, James, and himself from about fifteen years before.

---OoO---

At the first glimpse she gave the picture, she didn't see more then a father and his two teenage sons.

But as she took the photo from Leo's hands, and brought it closer to her eyes, she saw that evil smirk she dreaded so badly.

He wasn't as 'Big' in the picture, he had a much more muscular form these days, and the man in the photograph was much younger, but just as elegant, with that look that made him look like he's above everyone.

Looking at the picture, she felt like she was back in that place where she was locked in a cold room, feeling like a trapped bat.

When she looked up at Leo she felt a stab in her heart.

His eyes were so miserable, nothing like the strong eyes she used to see every time she laid hers on them.

She knew he was hurting, and wished she could take that pain away.

"I'm sorry Leo." She said yet once more, and almost expected him to scream again, but this time he remained silent.

---OoO---

He left to the police station not long after.

Leaving Piper wasn't exactly what he wanted, but he had to make it there before ten when they would start Junior's questioning.

Junior.

His half brother.

It was all too unbelievable.

Like someone set it all up.

His father has been collecting money and killing people for it for years; his richness was stained in blood, as did his company.

He thanked got he didn't except the money he offered Leo when he was a year into the business of Wyatt Investigations and no success was coming.

One of the many people he killed was Piper's husband.

Three years later he met her as his new hot secretary, and now he knew her as a friend, lover, and a woman whose life his father destroyed.

As soon as he was at the station, he headed for the office Darryl was staying at while in San Francisco.

"I know honey, I really am sorry it's taking this long. You talked to Prue? Yeah, I know. Certainly not very common is it? I know. I love you too. Bye honey." He let Darryl finish talking to who Leo guessed was Sheila, then walked in.

"Leo, you're late." Darryl stated, then looked up. "What happened?" He asked, looking slightly concerned now.

"Later. I want to start with Junior." Leo said.

He wanted to see the bastard face to face.

Junior was brought into a room which had a large table in the middle, and four chairs around it.

When Leo and Darryl came in he was already there.

Leo threw the papers in his hands which were all some info about Junior casually on the table, and pulled up a chair.

Darryl remained standing, but first put a receiver on the table and clicked 'play'.

"What should I call you? Junior?" Leo asked, showing no interest in the bastard in front of him.

"Mark." He muttered.

"But it isn't your first name." Leo said plainly.

He could feel Darryl's confused glare on him.

Junior started to say something, but Leo ignored and continued;

"My guess is that your father gave you his name."

Junior was now staring at Leo with his eyes wide.

"Let's see, how should I call you then? Will? Willy? Willy boy? There, Willy boy, I like that."

"Leo, what are you talking about?" Darryl asked behind him.

"Let me handle this one Darryl." Leo said as he stood up, his eyes focused on his goddamn brother.

"How is daddy doing, ha? Still married to Margaret the last I heard... Or was it Karen?" Leo was furious; he felt the anger trying to get past the ball in his lungs.

"What are you talking about?" Willy boy muttered, but Leo could tell he was staring to give up.

"Don't pull that face on me. Very smart our father is, knows how to twist us on his little finger all to his favor. That's how he put the cameras around the building wasn't it?" He spat.

Then he grabbed the papers on the table.

"And looking into your past in Wyatt Investigations, I see that daddy dearest was the one who brought you over and said you were the 'next big thing'."

"How the hell did you find out?" Junior asked.

"I guess Daddy is not that smart after all. William Marcus Wyatt. So typical to name his son after him. I'm guessing that's how you got stuck with that Junior nick name?" Leo continued.

He knew his face was red and sweaty, the anger was unbearable.

He wanted to scream.

---OoO---

Piper sat on the couch and looked at the door which closed behind Leo when he left for the police station an hour earlier.

Marta was pretty surprised to see Leo the way he acted, but she seemed understanding and left just a few minutes ago.

But something else was starting to bother her, and she couldn't avoid the nagging thought anymore.

The nausea was getting to Piper, and she couldn't fool herself any longer.

She's been suspecting for a while now.

Her period was now over three weeks late, and there wasn't a better explanation.

At the fist week she kept telling herself that her period was delayed because of all the stress, but it was now obvious that it wasn't the reason.

She didn't take any pills when the two did the deed; the sex wasn't very safe.

But after the accident the doctors told her there was almost no chance that she would ever be able to conceive again.

She still wasn't a hundred percent sure, at least that was what she kept telling herself, but she was too afraid to confirm it, so she kept her mind on other things.

And as for the moment, there were plenty of other things to think about...

**AN: Dum Dum Dum...**

**If for any of you it seemed wired the way Leo reacted, sorry, but that was just exactly how I saw him taking the news. Review please**


	27. A New Purpose in Life

**AN: Hey my favorite peeps, Sorry for the little delay, I was busy and didn't get a chance to go online. Thank you soooo much for your reviews, each and every one of them was so completely wonderful! You guys are the best. I loved writing this chapter, so I hope you would like it too! Here it goes...**

_**Chapter 27**_

OoO **A New Purpose in Life** OoO

"I don't believe this." James said, staring at Leo as he walked from one side of the room to another.

The older brother has just informed the younger one about their dear ole' daddy.

"I didn't believe it either when I first heard." He recalled the way he reacted, the way he got his anger out on Piper and wanted to hit his head into the wall.

But she seemed pretty understanding, not judging at all.

He looked back at his brother who still seemed out of it.

James was never Dad's favorite son, Leo was.

But James was always the one who was trying to please him. He thought that if he would start Wyatt Investigations with his brother he would get a good point from his father, but the motherfucker ignored him, and Leo knew how much it hurt James.

"So she just remembered? Out of the blue?" Leo knew James didn't want to believe.

"She seemed to have a dream. But she remembers it clearly now, everything I've told you. What's in the files, what they are for, and who the owner is. That's probably why he saw her as such a big threat. He was afraid we would find out."

There was a knock on the door and Darryl's head popped it.

Leo reminded himself they were still at the police station.

"You two all right?" Darryl asked.

Leo nodded, but James was still too shocked.

"Just give us some time." Leo asked for James's sake.

---OoO---

She jumped at the sound of the knocking door, and it took her a few moments to remember that her sister was coming.

Piper pulled herself off the couch and opened the door to reveal Phoebe.

"Hi!" The younger sister exclaimed, but her eyes were looking at Piper, worried.

"Hey Phoebes" Piper said, letting her in.

Phoebe got rid of her jacked, and looked around.

"Where is Leo?"

"He had to leave."

"And he left you alone?" Pheebs asked, sounding surprised and even angry.

"Yeah, something came up, he had to." Piper explained, trying not to think about Leo's screaming earlier that morning.

But there was something else that still wouldn't leave her thoughts, wouldn't let her rest.

She knew she had to do it; living with the doubt would do no one any good.

"You ok?" Phoebe asked, and Piper realized she dosed off.

"Yeah, sorry. Listen, Pheebs, would you come to the doctor's with me?" She asked.

"Sure! Why? Are you sick?" Phoebe asked back, still sounding very concerned and protective.

"Um, not exactly."

She intended to continue and explain, but realized that if she would hear herself saying it, it would seem real, and she wasn't sure she was ready for that.

But looking back up at Phoebe, she knew she was expecting an answer as confusing as it might seem.

"I think I might be pregnant." She said.

There, it wasn't so hard... Well, maybe it was.

Phoebe's expression changed but Piper couldn't tell if it was confusion or just pity.

"Oh, but honey, you can't get pregnant remember?"

Definitely pity.

"YES, Phoebe, I'd remember something like that don't you think?"

"Course you would. Sorry."

"I just want to get checked up." Piper said.

"Wait, you're not saying that those beasts did something to you when you were in LA..." Phoebe asked with horror.

"NO! Of course not! God, I hope not. But my period is about three weeks late now, and that's not very normal."

"You're right, ok, let's go. Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but I figured Paige would let me in anyway."

Paige Mathews was the doctor who took care of Piper three years back after the accident when the baby died, and the one who informed her that her chances of ever getting pregnant again were very small and just about not there at all. They've stayed friends ever since.

"Right, Paige surely would. Prue is supposed to come in about an hour so I'll call her to tell her where we're going so she won't come so soon. You take your time." Phoebe said, an encouraging smile on her face.

Piper could still see the worry on Phoebe's eyes, but she remembered how she looked in the mirror the previous day when Junior was caught and Leo took her to his place.

When her sisters saw her she probably looked like hell.

Today she surely looked better... But disappointment took over her when she saw her reflection in the mirror.

She still looked miserable and weak and she hated that. She liked feeling in control, like everything was going her way, but at the moment her appearance let her down.

Phoebe was still on the phone with Prue when Piper came downstairs after trying to make herself look decent, and thanks to the wonderful invention of makeup she succeeded to cover the black begs under her eyes and what was left of the dark yellow marks on her cheek.

She waited silently for Phoebe to finish her conversation with the eldest sister, but her thoughts drifted off back to a few days ago when Junior hit her.

And to think that he was Leo's half brother... To think that Big Man was Leo's FATHER... It was so completely out of this world.

Leo must have had an angel for a mother if he managed to become such a great man, surely he didn't get any of that from his father's side.

"You ready?" Phoebe's voice pulled her out of her trance.

"Would 'no' be a good enough answer?" Piper tried to joke, but the nerves in her face didn't let her smile.

Phoebe shook her head sadly.

The ride over to the clinic was stressful and unpleasantly silent

At some point Phoebe said;

"Piper, I just don't want you to be disappointed if it's just nothing."

Piper considered this.

Would she be disappointed? Does she even want to get a positive answer?

What if Paige tells her she IS pregnant?

Leo would surely be the father; she hasn't slept with a guy for over two months before Leo. But how would he react? Hell, how would she react?

"We're here." Phoebe announced, already getting out of the car.

"Piper! How's it going? Long time no see..." Paige exclaimed when Piper walked into her office.

"It's good to see you Paige, sorry I lost contact the last couple months; it's been a little crazy." Piper admitted as she took a seat next to her fried.

Phoebe said she would be waiting outside.

"How's Glen?" Piper asked, trying to make small talk and avoid the reason she was there.

"You know Glen, out and about. He's in Canada for a week now, and marking a month ago from today we're officially engaged." Paige announced proudly, showing Piper the beautiful ring on her finger.

Piper smiled at her friend, and congratulated her warmly.

After about fifteen more minutes of catching up (and Piper made sure Paige was the one telling the stories), Piper knew it was time to get to the point.

"So anyway, what brings you here?" Paige finally asked like she just realized Piper came to her office and not her house.

"Actually, I'm here to get myself checked up."

She told her friend about her suspicions, and Paige said that she shouldn't give false hope in case it's nothing.

Piper set on the bed in the white room, her legs too short to touch the floor. Around her were pictures of various infants in different stages of pregnancy.

Many pictures were just of a dreamy couple, at the first the woman only had a small bump from her stomach, and it grew bigger with every picture, and so did the smile on the couples face.

The last picture was of the two lucky parents and their little boy embraced between them.

She never got that, she thought, but before she would get anymore upset the door opened and Paige came in with some papers in hand.

She couldn't read the expression on her friends face, she looked... unsure.

Paige came and stood in front of Piper, sighed, and finally spoke;

"Well, I've got some good news for you." She said, but her face said everything but 'good news'.

"Yes." Piper cracked.

"I'm happy to inform you that indeed, you are expecting a baby." Paige said, this time a smile on her face.

Piper felt her lungs starting to close, and the room seemed too big and lonely, but she made the effort to continue and listen to Paige.

"But... You see, the chances of a miscarriage are very high Piper, I need you to understand that." Paige's smile was already long gone.

"Piper, try and see this as an opportunity, not necessarily the future." Paige continued carefully, and Piper nodded.

Fifteen minutes later, after Paige has explained her over and over about the chances of a miscarriage, Piper left the room.

Phoebe walked up to her, her eyes all expectations.

Looking at her younger sister, Piper suddenly stopped feeling miserable like she did just a second ago, and her lips curved into a smile.

The younger sister smiled even wider then Piper, and pulled her sister into a hug.

On their way back to Leo's Piper had time to think about it.

She forced herself to forget for a moment, just one moment- about Big Man, the files, the last few days... and suddenly it all seemed clear.

She had a new mission in life. A human being was growing inside of her, and this time she won't let it down, not like she did to her baby last time.

THIS time she was going to get it right.

If only she could make all the bad things go away. If only she didn't know that Leo was now across the city, suffering.

And there was no doubt that he was.

---OoO---

He sat silently across from his brother.

James stared into space, deep in thought.

Daryl's hand touched his shoulder, and he turned around to reveal his friends face.

"They are bringing Dobbs in. I thought you might want to be there for that." Darryl said.

When Leo told him about Big Man and his identity Darryl was very understanding and postponed Dobbs's questioning for a few hours so he could have a talk with James.

He already informed the agents at the FBI about William Wyatt, and they were already out looking for the bastard.

Now it was only a matter of time, or at least that was what Leo hoped.

Sighing, he got up, and after giving a squeeze to his brother's shoulder he headed out of the room after Darryl, prepared for several more tiring hours.

And all he wanted was to go back home and find Piper there, talk to her about it all. Only her face cheered him up, and a few words of her voice would do the magic and he would be able to get himself together again. At least he hoped she would be waiting, she might be long gone after his outburst this morning.

**AN: I thought it would be nice to bring Paige in, I felt she was left out, and this was the perfect spot for her to fill. Review please.**


	28. Broken Glass

**AN: Hey guys, sorry this chapter is a little delayed again, I was once more busy busy busy... lol. **

**Someone commented that I was updating too fast, and I was wandering if anyone else thought so? What I do is write the chapters on the weekends, then update them ever other day or two. And thanks to all that reviewed last chapter, I was going to thank you individually but that would keep this chapter in my hands for another day. So let me know if you think I update too fast and enjoy this chapter!**

_**Chapter 28**_

OoO **Broken Glass** OoO

"Oh wow", Was Prue's response to Piper's news.

"Yeah, I know." Piper said, and tried a smile which wasn't very convincing.

The three sisters lowered themselves down and sat on the couch, Prue's eyes never leaving Piper.

"What's wrong mommy?" Prue's five year old asked.

"Nothing darling, go play with the dog." Prue answered, still starting at Piper.

"Mom, there is no dog here." Harry frowned.

Ronald was staying at Prue's, and obviously was a great occupation for Harry.

"Go explore the house, it's very big." Piper said, smiling at her nephew.

Harry seemed to like the idea, and ran off down the hall.

"Are you sure?" Prue asked.

"Of course I'm sure Prue, what kind of question is that?"

"I know, sorry, it just seems so..."

"Overwhelming? Tell me about it." Piper finished her sister's sentence.

"How far along?"

"About six weeks." Piper said.

Prue finally smiled.

"Congratulations Piper, you really deserve it."

"I know, but Paige said that a miscarriage is very likely to happen." Piper said, repeating Paige's exact words.

The three sisters spent the rest of the night together, discussing various things (and there was sure a LOT to discuss). Piper had a chance to tell her sisters about what happened all these days in LA, and finally at nine she convinced them that Leo should be back soon and she could stay alone for a while.

After her sister left Piper had more time to think, which was good in some ways but very depressing mostly.

She wished Leo would be home soon.

Piper wasn't sure what she would tell him, but she didn't see him all day and was worried.

At eleven, she found herself falling asleep in front of the TV so she dragged herself upstairs and collapsed on the bed, trying to forget all the troubles.

---OoO---

Leo ran his hand through his hair, annoyed.

This has been a long day and he was tired and sweaty and hungry for a shower.

Dobbs's questioning was hard, he found himself wanting to beat the crap out of her quite a few times.

That bitch has been spying for his father for years.

He made a turn into his street, happy the day was over.

He was hoping with all his heart that Piper would still be there, but when he walked in all the lights were turned off and there was no sign of her.

Frowning, he threw his jacket off and headed upstairs.

He wanted desperately to call her but it was midnight already and too late for that.

He took a quick shower, then walked into his bedroom and turned the light on, threw his clothes off and turned to get into bed.

That was when he noticed the brown head sticking out from the covers.

He smiled at the sight, relief washing over him.

Carefully, he got into bed while trying not to wake her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Automatically, she turned to face him, her eyes still closed in deep sleep.

"Thank god for you." He whispered in her ear, and fell asleep himself.

---OoO---

Piper opened her eyes, and looked around her.

The room was dark, but she could tell it was morning, a cold, rainy morning.

She wanted to wrap her arms around herself to get warm, but then realized someone has already taken care of that.

Leo was sound asleep next to her, his messy semi-blond hair all over his pillow.

She drew herself closer to him and found a warm spot where his neck connects with his shoulder and buried her head there.

She probably fell asleep again, because the next thing she knew she woke up in the same gloomy light, but Leo wasn't next to her anymore.

She set up, and realized there was someone else in the room.

Leo was sitting on a chair not far from the bed.

As soon as she set up, he got up and set next to her in bed.

She felt something cold but refreshing on her cheek, smelling like... a rose.

She smiled, and he put the single red rose in her hand.

There was a card attached to it, and it said; 'I'M SORRY'.

Piper looked back up at Leo, who had a weak smile on his face, a face which looked exhausted.

She put her arms out the same time he did and they pulled each other into a tight hug.

"I was worried about you yesterday." She whispered into his ear.

"It took longer then I expected."

"Did you tell James?" She asked.

"Yeah. He took it pretty hard." Leo said as they pulled away from the hug to look closely at each other.

"And you? Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry about how I acted yesterday; I shouldn't have spilled all that anger on you..."

"No Leo, it's ok. It's not every day that you find out that your father is a piece of... well, Big Man."

"It's not as big of a shock really; my father was never the cherry on top of a cake." Leo said, a depressed smile on his lips.

Piper looked down at the rose in her hand, and played with it uncomfortably.

"Come on, breakfast should be ready." Leo said, getting up.

Piper told Leo she would be down soon.

She took her time while dressing, knowing that soon she would have to deal with telling Leo she was expecting, and he was the father.

Would he think that she planned it? Would he accuse her of not taking precautions? Will he think that she's a crazy cow who tried to get pregnant on purpose?

No, not Leo, he wouldn't. But she was sure he wouldn't jump with happiness at the news.

They practically hardly knew each other... She remembered how he said that he loved her, and stopped picking out a shirt.

Did SHE love him? But how could she, what she had with Luke was so special, she couldn't possibly fall in love with another man so easily? Right?

She closed her eyes to clear her mind, and grabbed the first shirt her hand reached.

Love or not, she was pregnant and he had the right to know.

Taking a deep breath, she walked out of the room and found him in the kitchen table, a laptop open in front on him, his face pensive.

She took a seat across from him, and he looked up.

His face lightened a bit, and he put the lap top away.

"Marta left breakfast in the sun room." Leo said.

Ten minutes later, they were both sitting next to the small dining table, eating.

Piper moved the food from side to side with her fork, and only realized it when she saw Leo staring at her.

"Want me to get you something else?" He asked.

"Oh, oh no, sorry, no, this is delicious." She said, stuffing some food in her mouth.

When she swallowed it, she again forgot to eat and set there for a few minutes just staring at Leo eating.

_Ok, this is it, I have to tell him._

She opened her mouth to say something, but no voice cam out.

_Deep breath, he isn't going to freak, he will understand._

Again, she tried to say something but it was even harder then she thought.

_Ok. You can do it. NOW!_

"Leo!" She called a little louder then she intended.

"Yes?" He asked, looking alarmed.

"Um... there's something I need to tell you."

_Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD..._

"The files?" He asked, putting his fork down.

_Breathe, in... out... in... out... in..._

"Yes. I mean, no! Not the files.

_OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD..._

"What is it then?"

"It's ah... Well, you know..."

_Kill me somebody! _

"No, I don't know. What's wrong Piper?" He asked, leaning forward at the table towards her.

"It's not wrong Leo, things like this happen..."

"What? Piper, I don't understand..."

_AAAAHHHHHH!!!_

"Leo... This is so hard..."

"What is? Piper, talk to me." He said.

_I can't! _

"Leo... I'll just say it ok? Just, straight out..."

"Ok..." He looked completely confused.

"Ok. OK"

_Breathe... _

"Leo, I am..."

Then his cell phone rang.

_Yes! YES!!! Whoever invented the cell phones, they are a genius! _

"Hold that thought." He said, and took his cell out.

---OoO---

"Hello?" Leo said into the phone, still looking at Piper.

He could tell she was trying to tell him something, but her eyes were wide and alarmed.

"Hello??" He said again when no voice came from the other side.

"Good morning." A deep voice said into Leo's year.

Leo felt his heart begin to pound, and the blood stop rushing through his body.

"You son of a bitch" Leo muttered under his breath.

"It's good to hear from you too son, long time no talk..." His father's voice laughed at him.

"What the hell do you want?" Leo snapped back.

He looked to see Piper now standing right next to him, her eyes confused, but he could tell she knew who he was talking to.

"Come on Leo, let's stop the cat and mouse game here. You know exactly what I want. And I'm willing to make it easy for you; all you have to do is be daddy's good big boy and pass over the damn disk."

Leo laughed.

"Sorry dad, this time you don't have the benefit here. So you can stuff your threats up your ass." Leo said.

"I'll take that as a no." William Wyatt said, his voice sounding as relaxed as ever.

"Damn right."

"Very well then, let me just give you this small advise;"

Leo took a sharp breath.

He knew his father had something else up his sleeve.

"You grab your little girlfriend..." He started.

"Don't you dare!" Leo cut him.

"... and duck."

The line went dead.

It took Leo a few more seconds to realize what was going on. He looked at all the windows that filled the room all around and when he heard the first gun blow it was almost too late.

"GET DOWN!" He shouted, grabbing one of Piper's arms and pulling her to the floor with him.

"Go get behind the counter! HURRY!" He made sure she started heading towards the counted on her knees, but by that time all the windows were already breaking and glass was flying everywhere, sending cold wind and rain into the room.

"Don't move from there!" He called again to Piper's directions, while hearing the occasional scream coming every few moments from her.

He quickly got to his feet and ran to another room to get his gun.

Then he realized that the bullets weren't following him.

Obviously, his father sent them to aim at Piper, not him.

He grabbed his gun and ran back into the sun room, where glass was shattered all over the wet floor and none of the windows were in one piece anymore.

His cell phone rang again, and he knew exactly who it was.

"Order them to stop the fire!" Leo screamed into the cell.

He heard his father laugh.

"Got you a little scared didn't I?"

"DO IT!" Leo snapped back.

He heard his father saying something to someone else, and about ten seconds later the last shot was fired through the air.

"Now, if you want to avoid anything like that from happening again, you might want to be a little more cooperative the next time I call you." He said, and the line went dead.

Leo heard the men outside getting out of the bushes and finally cars open and slam close, then the engines started and the cars drove away.

Leo was about to dial Darryl's but remembered abut Piper who's been silent behind the counter.

He rushed towards her to find her sitting with her back against the wall, her knees up to her chest and her hands all bloody.

He kneeled down next to her and took her wrists.

Thankfully, the blood was only coming from her palms, probably since she used them to crawl towards the counter, and the floor was fool with glass.

Her eyes were glassy with tears, and she looked plain terrified.

"Come on, it's ok, it's over." He said, but he knew it wasn't.

**AN: well, that was a long chapter don't you think? I guess I couldn't stop myself. Lol. Don't forget to leave me a review.**


	29. Finally, Telling Him

**AN: Sorry guys, no time to answer any questions or any comments, gotta run... enjoy the chapter!**

_**Chapter 29**_

OoO **Finally, Telling Him** OoO

Her ears were still ringing from all the shooting as he pulled her up from the floor.

"Are they gone?" She managed to ask when he set her down on a kitchen stool.

"Yeah, all gone." He said and stroked his hand through her hair once.

A terrified Marta came running into the room.

"Oh god!! Leo! What was that?!" She asked, looking pale with her eyes wide.

"Marta, could you get me a wet towel please?" Leo asked, gesturing at Piper's hands which he was still holding.

Marta looked down at Piper's hands with horror, and quickly disappeared into another room to do what she was asked.

Piper didn't even want to look down at her hands. She and blood didn't work well together, especially when it was hers.

Leo got her hands cleaned up and put bandages around them, then immediately got on his cell.

"Darryl? Listen, I need to get Piper and myself out of here..." He explained Darryl what happened, and they decided that the two will be staying at a hotel where some of Darryl's people will be guarding them.

Her sisters were frantic when she told them over the phone what happened, but she managed to somewhat calm them.

About half an hour later they were about twenty officers and agents from the FBI around Leo's apartment, taking pictures and trying to get rid of the reporters who were out to get the inside story.

She sat silently in the back of the car which Darryl was driving, taking her and Leo to the hotel they will be staying at.

Leo and Darryl were having a worrying conversation in the front seats, but she couldn't concentrate on what they were talking bout.

She looked at Leo's worried expression as he discussed something with Darryl.

He still didn't know that he was going to be a father.

She winced at the thought.

"Piper? You ok?" Leo asked, looking to the back seat where she was.

She nodded quickly.

He had to know, she had to tell him, and tonight she will.

---OoO---

Leo stared at the disk in his hands as it reflected the moon light from the open window.

His father was so desperate to get a copy of it, the files, while Leo could hold it between his fingers whenever he wished to.

He looked to the side where Piper was lying on the couch.

Her eyes were wide open, looking at him.

He cracked a smile for her, and she returned him one.

That was when he remembered that she was trying to tell him something that morning before the shooting begun.

He got up, and walked to sit on the edge of the couch.

She set up, still looking at him, but didn't say a thing.

"You feeling ok?"

"Yeah." She said simply.

"Piper, you wanted to tell me something this morning?"

He saw her take a sharp breath.

There was something she wasn't telling him. Maybe it had to do with what happened in LA? If his father did anything to her, he swore he will kill him with his own bare hands...

"I don't know if you're goanna like this." She mumbled.

William Wyatt is a dead man.

"What did he do to you?" He asked her, furious.

"Wait, what?"

"My father, he did something to you, didn't he?"

"Apart from kidnapping me and trying to kill me this morning? Leo, I'm not talking about that."

"You're not?"

She shook her head.

He could see she was planning what to say.

"I was trying to tell you this morning but then... you know." Her voice was almost completely hushed and he had to lean forward to hear her.

"Just tell me what it is Piper; I'm sure I can fix it, whatever it is..." He stopped when she shook her head again.

"It's not fixable Leo." She said, and his cell rang.

Again.

He took it out of his pocket and was about to answer when he saw the desperation in her eyes.

Turning the thing off, he put it away and gently took Piper's hands instead. Her fingers were cold, almost making himself shiver.

"Shoot. I won't judge, I promise." He told her, and finally she nodded.

Her next few words shook his world.

"Leo... I know this is going to be hard, but I'm just telling you the facts." She stopped for a little longer then a moment, but this time continued.

"I'm having your baby." She said.

He looked at her lips, waiting for there to be more, but her mouth only opened and closed to take a deep breath.

"Baby?" He echoed.

"Yeah."

He almost asked her if she was sure, but realized how stupid that would sound.

Crooks he could handle, murders, suicides, serial killers... all that was easy compared to what Piper has just dropped on him.

"Please say something." She asked, sounding miserable.

He looked for words, but nothing would fit to the description of how he felt at that moment.

"Um... it's ah... very... Interesting." He finally said.

"'Interesting'? Leo, you don't say 'interesting' about something like that!"

He ran his hand through his hair nervously.

He wasn't good at these situations. Hell, he's never been in a situation like this.

"I'm not good at this." He cracked.

"Well, I'm not an expert either!" She said angrily, and got up to phase back and forth behind him.

A BABY? He wasn't good with babies.

This was all very overwhelming, and he closed his eyes to try and sort out his thoughts.

He heard Piper breathing heavily behind him, still walking from side to side, and got up to stop her.

"Wait, Piper, sit down." He said, giving her a little push towards the couch.

She sat down, and looked anywhere but at him, though her works were obviously directed to him only.

"Look, I know you obviously don't want this baby. God, you hardly know me, who's to say you even want me... I just thought you had the right to know, I'm not saying you have to take any responsibilities, but I'm having this baby." She was talking fast, never letting him say a thing.

"No, Piper, wait, slow down. Look, quite frankly; I don't know where I would go without you from here on; just looking at you makes me feel like at home."

He stopped to see any reaction from her, but she wasn't letting anything out.

"Of course, this... um... new discovery, was never part of my plan. But then- you weren't either. I wasn't looking for a long term relationship until I met you. Ask my brother, my longest relationship in the past seven years was probably with a cat who ran away after three months."

He saw her lips curving into a smile.

Good, a smile is good.

"You're special Piper, I swear to god you are. But I need time to... understand this." He tried.

She nodded.

He leaned forward to hug her, and whispered in her ear;

"I love you Piper, and you won't get to get rid of me this easily. Let's go to bed."

Sitting in front of her, he let her wrap her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck, then lifter her up with his arms supporting her from behind.

He took her to the bedroom in the cold hotel room, and whished they could be someplace else.

As long as they are someplace else together.

He chose not to think about it that night; that is about what she told him. He would think about it tomorrow. At the moment, his brain wasn't working whatsoever.

---OoO--- A few buildings away ---OoO---

"Cozy those two." He said out loud, laughing at his son.

Someone walked into the room, and he turned to see agent Lutgin.

"Nothing on..." He stopped when he saw the television Big Man was looking at where they could see a bed and two someones in it.

"Don't tell me that's..."

"Leo and Piper. The ones and the only." Big Man said, never trying to suppress a laugh.

Lutgin crushed in a chair next to him, and started laughing himself.

"You are one son of a bitch. How the hell did you get your cameras in there?" Lutgin asked.

"First of all; you're the son of a bitch here, didn't have much problem crossing over to my side. And the cameras aren't mine; they have some at every room in the hotel, and use them when necessary. I channeled it here, and look what a beautiful view I have now."

"Don't tell me you've been watching your son doing the dirty..."

"I'm not a maniac Lutgin." William said.

"The hell you aren't."

"No, he didn't fuck her tonight. But I did find out that he fucked her enough to get her pregnant, the little dummy." He said, chuckling.

"You serious? One motherfucking son you got there."

"He got that from me. I have about six or seven kids; I know only three of them."

"Like father like son." Lutgin said.

"Hardly."

"What do you do next?" Lutgin said.

"Next, I'm out for revenge. I want that Halliwell bitch put down."

"I'd think you'd go for the files first. It's just logical." Lutgin commented.

"Don't talk logical to me. I sent my best people to take care of the fucking files. I want to take care of this bitch personally, she's caused me more trouble over the last tree weeks then anyone did over the last tree years. Leo hasn't been able to find out who I was all his life, and she changed all that in a second."

"Wouldn't want to be Piper now."


	30. Broken Promise

**AN: First, let me thank everyone for reviewing! I love reading what you think. Now, it's obvious that you guys really don't mind the rate I'm updating at, and sorry lately I've been slower. I usually give about an hour per chapter and lately it's been hard to find that hour. **

**Most of you liked last chapter (judging only by your reviews), but someone pointed out they were acting like they are 16. Muse-of-the-fairies, when you said that, did you direct it at Piper and Leo, Big Man and agent Lutgin, or just the whole chapter? Sorry you didn't like that last chapter; I hope you like this one better and don't forget to answer my question in your review.**

**Also, I'd like to share with you all that I've written the first two chapters of my next fic (didn't post them yet, I'll post the first chapter with the last chapter of this fic). It's a Piper/Leo one, though it has lots of sisterly relationship (in a way it hasn't been used before, I think). It's very different from this fic (tho not a teen fic, just if you're wandering). But if you like this one I'm sure you will like my next one as well. I might post a few lines from it with the next chapter, or the chapter after that.**

**Don't worry, this fic has still god a few chapters to go (at least 3). Anyway, enjoy this one!**

_**Chapter 30 **_

OoO **Broken Promise** OoO

Leo stirred uncomfortably from side to side, feeling like he is looking for something.

Finally he realized as he opened his eye that Piper is missing from under his arm, and looked around for any sign of her.

He set up to see if she was anywhere around, and was a bit overwhelmed to see his surroundings.

It took him a few moments to remember that they are staying at a hotel.

He heard muffled noise from the bathroom where the door was closed, and realized the noise sounded an awful lot like gagging.

He got up and pulled his pants on his bare legs, scratched his stomach yawning, and walked to knock on the bathroom door, just as he heard the toilet flushing.

"Piper?"

"Be right out!" She called a couple of seconds later.

"You ok in there? You don't sound so good." He said, leaning his head closer to the door.

Seconds later, the door yanked open and Leo almost fell into the bathroom right on Piper who was coming out.

"Sorry." He said, steadying himself.

"I'm fine, don't worry." She said, and made her way back towards the bed.

"Is that normal?" He asked, pointing at the toilet.

She got under the covers and nodded.

"First three months are hell. It gets better." She stated, putting her head back on the pillow.

She obviously wasn't interested in talking, and Leo felt it was his fault.

He wasn't the least understanding or supportive about what she told him the previous night, and he felt bad for that.

But he still couldn't say he was thrilled. He wasn't sure how he felt about it, it was all so sudden and he had no idea what to do with it.

Striping his pants back off, he got back into bed.

Piper was having a hard time too, he could tell. He knew very well her experience with pregnancy and having a baby and knew how hard it must have been for her.

She was laying on the edge of the bed, her back to him.

He brought his arm around her, trying to get closer but she didn't even move.

"I'm sorry." He tried.

"What for?" She asked coldly. He wished things were different.

He should have defiantly reacted differently the previous day.

"How far along are you?" He asked instead.

"About a month and a half." She answered flatly.

He propped himself up on his elbow to see her. Her fist was clutching the end of her pillow, and Leo felt like hurting himself.

"Any news on your father?" She asked suddenly, changing the subject.

"Nothing. Those bastards won't say a thing. Though I think I'll be able to break Junior."

"Are you going there today?"

"Probably." He answered. Then he understood where this was going.

"Don't worry; there are three police officers outside our door, two in the lobby and another three walking around the hotel. No one is getting to you; you can have my word for it." He assured her, and placed a kiss on her closest cheek to him.

"You'll be ok, right? And I promise I'll be back for lunch so we can talk about... this."

"There is nothing to talk about Leo; I told you I am having this baby." She stated.

"And I won't even think of trying to stop you. But we still have to talk." He kissed her again, and without hoping to get any sympathy back he got up and changed into new fresh clothes.

"I'll see you soon Piper." He said, and left.

---OoO---

Piper turned to see the door close behind Leo and sighed.

She desperately wanted some time to herself; there was so much she needed to sort out for herself before she could have any conversations with anyone.

Hoping that the nagging nausea would go away, she took a long shower and got into comfortable clothes.

After half an hour of sitting with no purpose in front of the TV screen she decided to go down to the hotel cafeteria and maybe get something to eat- or drink. Eating seemed a little uneasy to think about at the moment.

When she walked out of the room she saw not three, but four men dressed in police uniform standing in the hall.

"Morning Miss Halliwell." One of them grated, and Piper smiled.

"You don't mind if one of us accompanies you to wherever you are headed, just for safety." Another said.

"Not at all, thank you."

"I'll go." The same officer said a beat to fast. He got into the elevator after Piper, and walked out behind her as she walked into the big lobby.

She made her way to the cafeteria, while the guy 'guarding' her went off to the side and took a seat at another table, keeping his eyes on her.

She had some tea which she drank very slowly, deep in thought.

After she was done with her third cup in a row, she got up and headed to the bathroom, at first not noticing the guard fallowing after her.

What, do these guys go to the bathroom with you too? She thought to herself, and figured he would just wait from afar.

In the lady's, she walked into one of the cabins and locked the door behind her.

A toilet flushed in the cabin next to her, then there was running water and the sound of a paper behind pulled out, then the someone walked out of the bathroom leaving her alone.

She closed her eyes and sighed, tired of feeling sorry for herself but unable to stop it.

She felt like the whole world was against her, and suddenly she had to fight it all.

Minutes later she walked out of the cabin and went to wash her hands.

The door to the restroom opened and she hardly noticed, not bothering to turn and look who came in.

It was only when she heard the steps of whoever came in stop that she turned to see.

It was quite a bit of a shock when she realized that the someone was the guard, and he had a gun in his hand.

"You can't come into the lady's you know." She told him, while actually knew exactly that he wasn't in the bathroom to protect her.

She saw the smile wrinkle his face, and started panicking.

She felt the sensation of deja-vu, and knew it was leading to nothing good.

"Wait... wait, please..." She was walking backwards as he was heading her way, playing with the gun in his hand.

She tried to blink away tears, but he was coming at her, and she was scared as hell.

Damn Leo, he said 'No one is getting to you; you can have my word for it'... What good is his fucking word now?

She felt her back collide with the cold wall of the restroom, and knew there was no where to run.

Only one thing left to do...

"HEEEELP!!! HEELP!!! HE..." She screamed, until his hand came to cover her mouth, and she started struggling to get out of his hold, but his other hand came to press her neck into the wall.

She was gasping for breath, her hands trying to push him away, but she knew she couldn't hold for long, and her lungs were unable to fight any longer.

She then felt his hands let her go, but instead of trying to get away she slid down to the floor.

Suddenly remembering, she put one of her hands on her stomach. Oh god, oh no...

With her vision only half usable, she saw the doors to the bathroom open and two or three (or more) policemen ran in, but they fell back to the ground seconds later, shot from her direction where her choker was standing.

Someone else ran into the room.

"Come on... let's go..." She heard the muffled voices above her, then someone lifted her up and through her on his shoulder.

She wanted to fight him, but felt no strength in her.

If only she will stay awake, she will be ok, she'd get her strength back soon... just need to stay awake, just stay awake...

And then there was nothing.

---OoO---

Leo's heard skipped a beat when he saw the police cars around the hotel.

No one was coming in or out, and it was obvious that something had happened; he just prayed it had nothing to do with Piper.

He ran into the building and found where the commotion was coming from- the cafeteria.

"What is this?" Leo asked one of their 'guards', raising his voice over the crowd.

"Leo! We've been trying to reach you."

"What happened?" Leo insisted, already feeling he knows what is going on.

"One of the cops wasn't a cop." He said.

"What did he do to her?!" Leo asked with rage.

"Now, Leo, try not to keep it together..." The officer started, looking up at Leo concerned, but at the moment Leo couldn't give a damn.

"Where is she?!" He asked even louder, attracting some attention to the two of them.

"He grabbed her and shot two of our men." He said.

"Fuck. Fuck, fuck..." Leo ran his hand through his hair, and tried to take a deep breath but couldn't.

It was happening again, his goddamn father succeeded once again to get what he wanted.

Leo knew he wasn't going to pull the blackmailing game again. He was out to hurt her this time.

"Did anyone see them?" Leo hissed to the officer.

"The ones who saw them were shot."

"You have fucking ten people around this building and no one was able to actually watch Piper?!" Leo asked, pushing the urge to beat the crap out of the man in front of him.

"We thought he was a cop. He probably walked to the bathroom with her and by the time our guys got there he's already put her down."

"Put her DOWN? He killed her?" Leo asked, choking on his words.

"No, no... but he took her with him. We're already searching in the aria, and we have a hot watch on the airports so they can't take her far." The officer explained.

Damn it. How did he let this happen?

He remembered very well telling her that nothing will happen, he promised her she was safe.

Leo had no idea what his next step was aught to be.

His father once again had something so valuable to him, and all he could do is sweat.


	31. Four Down, One Left Standing

**AN: Ok, first I'll thank everyone that reviewed, I'm glad you're enjoying! (BTW, there were less reviews this chapter then the others... please don't forget to leave a review peeps!) Though there were a few of you who asked questions so I'll answer;**

**Charmed-aussie: Ok, first, sorry for lack of fluff, its kind of hard to squeeze it in with all that's going on in the story... And about how Leo reacted; Look, he is human too, you can't expect him to get all sensitive and understanding if he is told he is going to be a father. It's hard to comprehend, and I did show that he felt sorry for the way he reacted the previous day. Also, he had to leave her. He had to go squeeze information form Junior, and trusted all the policemen to keep her safe, which is what their job was. Now, about the cameras and microphones; I think I've mentioned it in the fic, but they usually are off, but Big Man found a way to channel them to where he was, I'm sure there are many ways to do it. The police or Leo didn't necessarily thought of it, they probably didn't tell the hotel people why were they there, so they might not even know there are cameras in the room. There really are thousand of answers I could come up for that one. But I'll stop rambling now, and hope my little speech made sense. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Oh, and Muse-of-the-ferries, sorry if I got you wrong, but I guess I just kinda assumed you didn't like the chapter as a whole. About the way they talked... some people stay 16, especially ones like Big Man, but the reason he was talking the way he was is because he was mad and furious or however you wanna call it. **

**Anyway, I'll stop rambling now and let you guys read the next chapter.**

**Oh, and only one more thing; You might want to consider reading some of this chapter slowly, cause I have a feeling it is going to be a little hard to comprehend. But that's just a suggestion. Now sit back and relax, cause this chapter is sure going to surprise some of you. **

_**Chapter 31**_

OoO **Four Down, One Left Standing** OoO

"You fool. I told you not to grab TOO much attention, and you go and shoot two cops?" A deep voice said.

"She was loud." Another voice muttered.

"I hope for your sake that no one saw you running out of the hotel." The deep voice spoke again, but Piper didn't hear the rest of what he said.

She struggled to open her eyes, and tried to take in her surroundings.

She was on the floor, her back against the wall. But surprisingly she wasn't tied or forced to be down on the floor, but she could hardly remember how she got there.

The last thing she knew she was trying to stay awake, and the shots fired at the policemen... Then she realized who the deep voice belonged to.

Looking up, she saw Big Man and the guard who choked her.

"As long as you got that disk Snidecor. Damn, I'd love to see Leo's face when he sees that it's gone. I'm actually disappointed in him, he underestimated me. Well, now he has to suffer the consciousness."

Piper looked away from the two men to look at the room she was in.

The floor and walls were silver clean, and there was a big desk in the middle of the room. It was obviously someone's office. One of the walls was all windows, revealing an exclusive view on the San Francisco downtown.

She still felt like something was squeezing her neck, and felt her chest going up and down spontaneously as she took deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves.

That was when the two men noticed that she wasn't unconscious anymore.

"Well well well." He said, and turned back to Snidecor.

"I want you to make copies of the disk and get them out of here. Leave me the original." Big Man instructed, and the other man left the office.

Piper looked with disgust as William Wyatt pulled up a chair from the desk and rolled it until it was right in front of Piper, then set down on it.

Piper pulled her knees up to her chest, but never took her eyes off Big Man, who took out a cigar and started smoking.

"And we meet again, Mrs. MacMartin. What a pleasure." He said.

Piper winced at the sound of her old name.

"It's hardly a pleasure." She muttered.

"You have no idea." He said, and the smile on his face was wiped off.

Oh, this isn't good... Piper thought.

"You know, it's amazing. I didn't think anyone would be able to interfere with my prefect plans more then your miserable husband, Luke, did."

"Fuck you."

"But here you are, destroying the relationships I had with all THREE of my sons. And let me tell you something; I don't like people messing with my personal life." He continued, ignoring any comments from her.

Piper wanted to get up and run, but knew that even if she did she wouldn't be able to run far.

"And I love the little trick you are pulling on my son. You know, I think heard that sentence... what was it? oh yea; 'I'm Pregnant', from about seven women. Never stopped me you know. Besides, my son hasn't got that much money, and even if he does he won't give it to you." He said.

"I am not after his money." Piper whispered.

"None of the women that pulled that one on me has got a penny from me."

Piper just let out a shaky breath, feeling she could do just about nothing with the situation.

"So don't you be expecting too much. God you are lame." He continued.

"I am lame? Look at yourself. You brought me here for revenge didn't you? So cut your crap. These little speeches are getting old." She hissed at him.

She saw him hesitate for a moment, but his hand reached forward to grab her neck, and again Piper found herself struggling for breath against a wall.

And he laughed.

"Damn, you are naive Mrs. MacMartin. If I wanted revenge, you would have been six feet under long ago. You are just a distraction. I knew all your little 'guards' will run for your rescue. Of course, I didn't intend to shoot any of them, it's not my style. I only kill when necessary. And let me tell you this; you were a great destruction. A copy of the files that Leo kept in your hotel room was in my hands in no time."

His hand was still on her throat, but she the storm starting outside was still audible to her.

After she gasped a few more times, and was sure she wasn't going to be able to hold on for long, he finally let go of her.

As she fell back to the floor she put a hand on her swollen neck and looked down to her feet, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably.

---OoO---

Leo wasn't surprised when he found their hotel room completely torn upside down.

The disk with the files was naturally not there.

"It's not your fault Leo." Darryl told him from behind.

"The hell it isn't. Both Piper and the files are gone because of me, damn it."

"Leo..."

"I told her it would be ok, that nothing will happen to her. I promised her she was safe." He said, remembering as he told her that.

As he talked, two hysterical sisters ran through all the policemen in the entrance of the hotel room.

"Leo! Oh god please tell us it's not true..." Phoebe pled.

Leo just stared at her, looking for words. He had nothing to say to wipe their tears away.

"Damn you Leo!" Prue screamed, and turned around in frustration, her hand on her mouth, phasing form leg to leg.

Phoebe covered her face with her hands, and her shoulders started shaking.

Darryl took a step forward and pulled the younger one into a hug.

"It's ok, we'll find her." Darryl tried.

Prue then turned around back to face Leo, her face red and her eyes furious.

"Did she tell you? Ha? Well? Did she?" She demanded.

"Prue, it's not his fault..." Phoebe mumbled from Darryl's shirt.

"She told me." Leo cracked. How could he have been so ignorant? He felt like a piece of shit.

"And you just left?!" Prue continued.

"Prue, he went to get information out of our prisoners..." Darryl tried to defend Leo.

"You know, I saw hope in her eyes, and that's something I didn't see there for years. She believed that baby would survive, how the hell could you walk out of that door with clear consciousness?"

"Wait, wait, why WOULDN'T the baby survive?" Leo asked, suddenly realizing how much he cared.

He CARED.

HE cared.

He fucking cared.

"The doctor said she doesn't have much chance. She said it was a miscarriage almost for sure." Phoebe muffled voice said.

Darryl just looked at the scene in front of him.

"Damn it." Leo whispered to himself, and had to turn around.

It took him a little over twenty seconds to get himself back together, and when he turned back he already had a plan.

"Darryl. I want you to send your people and alert the FBI to look at the building around us. Check every fucking room. He can't be far. I know my father, I know his tricks. He is somewhere around. Those cameras he channeled from this room couldn't have channeled far. He is in the area, and he thinks he is smart. We would never think of looking around here, he is sure we already have people searching all over LA." Leo instructed, already pulling his jacket on.

"Where are you going?" Darryl asked right before Leo walked out of the room.

"To the BM offices. It's not far from here, and he might very well be in one of the buildings around. I'll grab some policemen from downstairs to back me up, but we'll be in contact." Leo continued.

"Wait! I'm coming with you." Darryl said.

Leo waited as Darryl said a few words to the sisters who nodded back, then grabbed his gun that was on the desk next to them and ran out after Leo.

Leo, Darryl, and six of his men stopped the two SUVs they were driving a few blocks away from what used to be the BM offices until a few weeks ago.

They ran the rest of the way, and decided to spread out.

Leo and Darryl went together, and divided the others into three groups of two.

And so, they started the search.

---OoO---

Piper felt the cold blood run down her cheek, some into her mouth and the rest dripping onto her shirt.

She was panting heavily, and now nearly not hearing at all any of what William Wyatt was saying.

In the past hour she started realizing who Big Man really was.

He was furious, not only at her. He was a furious father and she went and told his sons about the crook he was, and now she could see he wasn't proud.

He was taking out all his battled up anger at her by smashing her head into the wall, and she just wished he would stop.

She blacked out a few times during the process, but she was still conscious about what was going on.

Then she heard another voice, and looked up to see who that was.

At first her vision was too blurred out to decide, but when she heard the male voice say 'dad', Piper knew it was Junior.

She couldn't remember if the last she knew Junior was sitting in jail, but she knew that now he was there, and thankfully distracting his father.

"What? You FUCKING BASTARD!! You led them here!" William screamed at his son, and then Piper realized why.

Two men ran through the open door of the room, both with their guns up and ready.

She pulled herself up as quickly as she could, supporting herself on the wall behind her.

The two men on her left, about ten feet away form her, were Leo and Darryl, she could tell for sure now, and they both were pointing their guns somewhere to her right.

She turned her head to see both Big Man and Junior, terror in their eyes.

Big Man had his own gun pointing right at her, while junior had his aiming at either Leo or Darryl, Piper couldn't tell.

"You make a move and I shoot!" William warned his eldest son.

Leo cursed in response, and held his gun higher.

"Put your fucking guns down!" Darryl cried, but Big Man's eyes were still focused on her.

At first, she didn't realize what happened.

Everything happened so fast that she couldn't keep up.

She heard four shots fire through the air almost in unison, with less then half a second in-between them.

She saw Big Man collapse backwards, and a second after him came down Junior.

It took her another moment to realize that she herself has fallen to the ground, and suddenly was aware of the horrible pain in her right upper chest.

She winced in pain, but turned her head left, expecting to see Leo and Darryl with their guns out, but what she saw made her cry even harder.

Leo was on the ground, and she could see the strain of blood on his white shirt.

Darryl was the only man standing in the room.

The last thing she saw was him running towards her, but even before he reached her it all went black.

**AN: The end.**

**JUST KIDDING! LMFAO!**

**Wow ha? I know that chapter was a LOT, which is why you absolutely have to tell me what you thought of it! **

**But now seriously, next chapter will be the last, and I'm sure you have millions of questions, like; Wait, what just happened? Who will actually survive? Well, you'll have to wait and see, I promise many things that might have confused you will be cleared up. **


	32. Fast Woman, Delicios Man

**AN: Hey everyone... I really want to thank you for your long and beautiful reviews for the last chapter. So here are my thanks: (BTW, I might put an Author's Note after you guys read this chapter if I feel I have to reply to some of your reviews).**

**Nakita****: Thanks for the review... yeah, Leo seems to be getting better about the deal ha? Sorry for the little 'the end' prick, couldn't help it! lol**

**Magical Princess****: NO! not big man! Lol, well, about the baby you'll just have to see in this chapter, wont you? Thanks.**

**HollyShadow****: Here I am updating, glad you liked the last chapter, I don't think this one will be a disappointment either, at least I hope so.**

**LeoPiper-Forever****: Last chapter still didn't reveal if the baby is dead... (you don't even really know who's alive), but it will clear up in this chapter.**

**OTHCharmedFreak****: Sorry, no sequel guys... I think this is a good spot to finish it (you'll see). Oh and LMFAO means- Laughing My F---ing Ass Off... lol. **

**piperleo4eva****: Thanks! I'm sure all the suspense will be over when you finish this chapter, though it will have some on the way. And again, sorry, but I've decided not to do a sequel since I've already started this other fic which I just posted... well, thank you, and I hope you like this chapter too.**

**KC-Piper-fan****: I came back as fast as I could! Now let's see if they get their happy ending... and never worry about rambling, I know I don't (;**

**versatilecutie****: Thank you, it's nice to know that you will like this even if it's not the best happy ending ever, but you'll see how it turns out this chapter, and I don't want to give anything away. Enjoy!**

**Em: I know, I think that was probably the biggest cliffy in this fic... And I feel you, I'm sad it's the end too. I'm flattered that you like my writhing and enjoy it. I aim to please.**

**Kalena****: Thanks! We'll see who dies this chapter, and who doesn't. It's ok if you miss a review, I know you usually do. Tho this chapter, being the last one I sure hope you will! Thanks!**

**Carey: I think this chapter is not MUCH longer then the others, but I think it's a perfect length for what will happened. Let me know!**

**syad yniar****: EVERY post makes a difference...lol, well, I think it is Tuesday. Thanks for your wonderful review! You'll see you survives and who doesn't in this upcoming chapter...**

**psychokitty3****: Yep, you seem to get it. You guys are really afraid I'm gonna kill of somebody ha? Well, I'm not giving anything away! (yes, evil, that's me). Anyway, thank you!**

**nicole812us****: Maybe some sugar here and there... and I'd have to admit I don't love Big Man all that much either. Thank you!**

**Jen (****canamangel1111yahoo.ca****: I actually wasn't planning on them to get shot, but then it seemed to fit perfectly. Thanks for the compliments, let me tell you that you are also a great reviewer!**

**I-Cant-Think-Of-A-Name-Lol****: Dead? Not Dead? You'll see... Lol thanks for the review!**

**scullymulder1234****: Thanks! Hope you like this one too.**

**naiya-isis****: Thank you. Sorry, had to leave it that way so you guys will want to see how it does end... Hope you like this chapter as well.**

**MAS: Sorry, this chapter is the last... tear, I really loved making it. Thank you for sticking and reviewing!**

**foureverCharmed: What happened? You'll see... lol, thanks for your review!**

**HyPeR-PiPeR-312****: I know, I am cruel... and sorry for the joke, couldn't help myself! Thank you and your sisters for reading and reviewing! Hope you'll like this one too...**

**charmedangel429****: ARE they gonna doe? You guys seem very protective... lol. Well, here is my update, for you all you devoted reviewers!**

**CrazyWomanLovesYou****: Here is the final chapter! Sorry to leave you handing, that's what I do (;**

**charmed-aussie****: Well, lets see now who makes it and who doesn't, shall we? I'm also sad it's the end, I've learned to love writing this story. Thanks for your review!**

**CharmedAli****: Here I am continuing... last chapter... thanks for the review!**

**Pruedence.Halliwell: Thanks for reading... here's more! **

**Alright, so now that the thank yous, I'll just make sure you all know the following; I am NOT making a sequel to this story... sorry guys, I think it's bee long and this will be a good place to end it. Thanks everyone for sticking around and reading it, you know how I appreciate it. **

**So here we go... last chapter...**

_**The Finally; Chapter 32**_

OoOoOoO **Fast Woman, Delicious Man** OoOoOoO

As he fell, he wasn't sure which one shot him, but he was guessing it was Junior who had his gun pointing at him.

It didn't hurt the first moment; he collapsed but didn't realize why.

Only a few seconds later did he see the blood on his hands and felt the horrible sting in his stomach, like someone was slicing it.

Or just shot a bullet through it.

He found himself breathing heavily, and heard Darryl call out something.

He looked to his direction, and saw Darryl checking someone's pulse.

Piper.

He wanted to call out her name, but all that came out was a vicious cry of pain.

He was awake as someone pulled him onto something, later he saw the ceiling moving, and realized it was him that was being moved.

People were shouting something all around, and someone was pressing something on his wound, telling him something Leo couldn't make out.

His thoughts were completely centered on the last he saw Piper, first as she stood unsteadily when they burst into the room, blood rolling from her forehead. Then he saw her lying on the ground.

He didn't even know if she was alive.

Suddenly he realized that aside from Piper, Leo was worried about the creature that was growing in her. In those few seconds he was rushed into an ambulance, he suddenly started realizing how precious it all was. He wanted to scream with frustration, ask someone for Piper.

But he didn't see her anywhere. The last he did see was the opening of the back of the ambulance getting closer and closer, then doors shutting, and with the doors he shut himself.

---OoO---

The rain touched her cheek in the most blessing way, like it woke her up.

She looked up, and saw that the rain was actually strong, and the sky was gray. But she felt good.

She then realized that someone was holding her hand tightly, and looked to see who it was.

Leo. He was next to her, and they were running. They were running to the other side of the street, and he was laughing.

She remembered this moment, she remembered it very well. It was their first official date. Well, it wasn't exactly the FIRST date, considering that he had spend the last night at her house, in her bed, his hands on her breasts...

She laughed with him, and they were running and laughing for a long time, until he suddenly stopped, and Leo's eyes darkened.

"Look out, Piper." He said, and she turned to see what was behind her, just in time to ketch a glimpse of William Wyatt - Big Man, holding his gun out.

First he shot his son, and Leo collapsed to the cold road, motionless.

Frantic, she looked back to Big Man, who was now pointing his gun at her.

"NO! Stop! My baby..." She managed to mumble, but the pain struck her and she screamed.

"PIPER!" Someone called her name.

She felt a hand on her, and opened her eyes, sure to see William Wyatt above her, but instead stood Phoebe.

Piper tried to ketch her breath, but as she drew more in it still didn't seem enough, not until she felt the inhaler against her and the oxygen finally floated in.

When she could breathe again, Phoebe removed the inhaler and looked at Piper with a gaped mouth, here eyes wide and red.

She realized she was dreaming, but the pain from the dream was still there and made her want to cry.

Phoebe was talking to her, but she couldn't tell what she was saying. She sounded hysterical.

A few women in white ran into the room and started doing something above her, their hands flying everywhere, making her dizzy.

One of them was asking her questions, but Piper just couldn't concentrate, and then she remembered why.

Leo.

Leo, and the baby.

She tried hard to ask someone, but wasn't sure if she was getting out more then just mumbling, and her heart was racing.

She heard the door to the room opening, and wished it would be Leo, but instead came in Prue and her husband, who both joined Phoebe in the corner of the room.

She knew she was panicking, and she couldn't stop herself. But it wasn't long before everything went dim again.

---OoO---

They told him she was going to make it, and they weren't sure about the baby yet.

They said that if they will find it a danger to its mother they will have to abort it.

He put his palms on his eyes, trying to make them stop hurting.

"You ok man?" James, who has been sitting next to him in a chair, asked.

"Yeah, fine." He said, removing his hands.

He has just received the update on Piper, the one that also told him she was alive.

He himself only regained consciousness about half an hour ago, and the hole in his kidneys was not very cheering.

All he wanted was to be able to get out of that fucking hospital bed and go see Piper.

"What happened in there?" He finally asked. He still wasn't sure who shot who, because he knew he shot somebody, but he wasn't even sure who he aimed for, let alone if he hit anyone at all.

James took a deep breath, obviously preparing for the explanation he was about to give.

"From what Darryl told me, you two were searching around the aria, when you saw Junior creeping in. You followed him, and he led you right to Piper and... you know...Dad. You tried to get them to put their guns away, but then he shot Piper, missing her heard just by a bit. You shot into him almost at the same time, then Junior fired into you."

Leo took a deep breath.

So he did hit him.

"And Junior got away?" Leo asked.

"No. He went down too. Darryl's work." He said, and Leo nodded.

So his father shot Piper, Leo shot his father, Junior shot Leo, and Darryl shot him. Hell.

"And all that happened in less then two seconds." James remarked.

"What happened to them?" Leo asked after a few more moments.

James took a deep breath again.

"Junior is at the jail hospital."

Leo waited for more. There was one man he was interested in.

"You shot him right into the heart Leo. He died on the spot." James said.

Leo nodded.

Big Man was a big, strong man. A crook, a con man. That was who he was. And he died by the hands of his son, which is what he deserved. Now he can rot in hell with the others.

---OoO---

The next time she came to was a day later, and they told her what happened.

They said that if she will keep the baby, it doesn't mean it will stay for long.

But that wasn't new to her.

They also told her it won't be an easy pregnancy, and if the baby would make it long enough they will go into a c-section about a month or two early. Piper just nodded.

It was a miracle the baby made it this far, and she wasn't going to let it go. Not now. Not again.

---OoO---

It was two days later that they agreed to bring both Piper and Leo into a bigger room, where both their beds would fit.

In the middle of the night, Leo heard her crying silently.

They had a short conversation the night before, but it was no longer the five minutes, mostly words of relief.

He pulled his head up a bit, to make sure, and sure enough he heard the muffled sounds of the sniffing and breathing.

"Piper?" He said.

"I didn't mean to wake you up." She mumbled.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She didn't answer.

He felt the urge to touch her, hold her with him, but when he tried to sit up it hurt.

But he kept going anyway. He brought himself into a sitting position, and turned to slide his feet to the floor.

That was when he noticed that Piper was doing the same.

It took the two about three more minutes to finally stand up, after each tried several times and failed.

Finally, both still sitting on their own beds, facing each other, they reached for each other's hands, and holding them both they pulled themselves up in unison, both wincing, but satisfied.

"Alright. That was the challenging part, and we got through it." Leo said as a metaphor to reality. "Now it's the easy part."

Sure enough, seconds later, they managed to pull each other into a hug, both saying "Ouch" together.

They settled down in each other's embrace, and relaxed against one another.

She felt so good when he held her, it felt so right.

"Why were you crying?" He asked.

"I don't know. But I think I'm done now. I just had to get a few tears out of my system." She said, but he could still hear the tears in her voice. But he knew, THOSE tears, were tears of pure happiness.

"You know, Leo?"

"Know what?" He whispered back.

"I think I love you." She said, and he chuckled.

"I KNOW you love me. You can't resist me Piper, I'm irresistible." He said in the sexiest voice he could manage.

She laughed too.

"Now complement me." She said.

"You are magnificent. So desirable, every man wants you. But I have you, so they can all kiss my ass." He felt her relax even more against him, so he continued, because he had a lot more to say; "You have the most beautiful hair a woman can have, and your eyes are dazzling. Your legs are to die for too. You know you have beautiful legs."

He remember the first time he said that to her, and went pink. No wonder she used to think he was a moron. But she always loved him, he knew that much.

"And you know what else?" He said.

"There is more?" She asked, sounding surprised yet longing for more.

"There is always more when it comes to you."

"Tell me." She pled.

"You, Piper Halliwell, will make the most beautiful mother on this earth. And I will make a good father, I swear to god I will."

"I know." She mumbled in her angelic voice, and he heard the happy tears coming back.

"But first, you will have to make a beautiful bride." He whispered, and kissed the top of her head, feeling his tears welling up as well.

They stood there for the next ten minutes probably, and if it wasn't for the pains all over their bodies, it would have been perfect.

"Um, Leo?" She said after a while.

"Yes?"

"I don't think we can move." She declared.

"Good call."

-------OoOoOoO-------

Leo was first to be released out of the hospital, but he practically lived there until Piper was out too, which took quite a bit longer.

But the baby was ok, and they both had hope like no one else did, because they knew. And they were in love.

And even though the BM case was not even nearly closed, Leo decided to leave it for the FBI. He wasn't going to spend another moment on the files, or his dead father.

They also knew it wasn't over. Big Man wasn't working alone. He had hundreds of men all over the world who worked for him.

But you see, Leo and Piper weren't going to let it bother them anymore. They've both been through much already, and they were now ready for anything that came their way.

It was clear to everybody that those two were meant to be.

Because here was; a woman who's suffered so much for the past few years of her life, and a man who's been living a lie all his life, chasing a criminal that was right there under his nose.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**And there, on a peach colored couch outside a beautiful mansion, sat a man on one end, with a six months pregnant woman's head on his lap, the rest of her spread out across the magnificent peach couch, with an ugly, yet smart dog at her legs. The only sound was Elvis Costello's voice, chanting 'She' into their ears.**

_She may be the face I can't forget  
The trace of pleasure or regret  
May be my treasure or the price I have to pay  
She may be the song the summer sings  
May be the chill the autumn brings  
May be a hundred different things  
Within the measure of a day  
  
She may be the beauty or the beast  
May be the famine or the feast  
May turn each day into a heaven or a hell  
She may be the mirror of my dreams  
The smile reflected in a stream  
She may not be what she may seem inside her shell  
  
She who always seems so happy in a crowd  
Whose eyes can be so crowded and so proud  
No one's allowed to see them when they cry  
She may be the love that cannot hope to last  
May come to me from shadows of the past  
But I'll remember till the day I die  
  
She may be the reason I survive  
The why and wherefore I'm alive  
The one I'll care for through the rough in many years  
Me, I'll take her laughter and her tears  
And make them all my souvenirs  
For where she goes I've got to be  
The meaning of my life is she  
She...  
**SHE...**_

**Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt.**

**She was a Fast Woman, and he was a Delicious Man**.

**OoO THE END OoO**

**AN: Thanks everyone, don't forget to leave me a review of what you thought of the chapter and the fic as a whole... I can't wait to read what you think (please review even if you're not a regular reviewer but you do read it, last chapter and I want to see different comments, good or bad, so I learn for the future). Also, if any of you read my previous story, tell me if maybe you liked the other one better, or the other way around. I'm really just wandering.**

**So after you're done reviewing, don't forget my next fic whose first chapter I put up only a few minutes ago... It's called "Lustville". So hurry there and make me happy! **

**THANK YOU!**


End file.
